Duel of The Authors
by Ayanna Wildfire
Summary: See what happens when several Beast Wars fans decide to play in the BW world.
1. Let the Duel begin

Authors Notes (sort of): We as a whole do not own Transformers or Beast Wars. We each own our own characters and we are in no way making any money off of this story, so please don't sue us.

* * - Action, scene change(if it wasn't easy enough to figure out...)

__

italics - Thoughts

I think that's about it, except for the role call....This story was written by Pun, Wildfire, Ice Kitt, Blackbird, Spider Striker, and Skycat. All of the former Beast Wars Anonymous board.

****

Duel of the Authors

*Scene opens. We see a base of some kind, far from the Ark and the Darkseid. Jubilee walks down a corridor, when she hears noises going on outside.*

Jubilee: What in hell? I come all the way out here and already I'm getting door-to-door salesbots knocking. Guess I should go see what they're selling. *pulls out weapons, goes to main gate entrance. Looks out and sees laser bolts chasing after a running Spider Striker* Huh?! What's going on?!

Spider Striker: What's it look like--I'm bein' slaughtered out here!... *gets pegged in the back by a laser bolt*

Jubilee: Hey! *looks for the origin of the blaster shot, but doesn't find it right away. A bolt zings past her 

shoulder, and Jubilee fires in its direction. The sniper that fired at her gets hit and falls back. Spider Striker turns and fires off in the distance. Jubilee joins in the attack, taking out another far-off figure.* Who are these guys?!

Spider Striker: *continuing to fire at the hidden targets.* I was on patrol! Optimus sent me! Megatron's, like, disappeared, and so have quite a few of his goons! It was me and a couple other guys that went out to search the area and see what's up! I ended up out here...*dodges another bolt, fires at another figure in the rocky cover, knocking him down* ...and got caught off guard by these bastards!

Jubilee: Would you hurry up and get in here! *Fires at the far mountain wall towards the snipers, and notes a greenish figure in the dispersed group.* Correct me if I'm wrong--but that looks like Mantor!

Spider Striker: *Turns around as he gets to the base entrance.* Aw, man! You're kidding m-- *gets hit in the chest by a bolt from Mantor.*

Jubilee: Shoot! *Fires at Mantor. Mantor takes the shot and fires back at her. Jubilee dodges and fires again, but the shot bounces off Mantor like the first.* Nu-uh...you ain't getting off THAT easily! *Pulls out a small thermal detonator and throws it. Mantor catches it and examines it for a moment. The detonator goes off, covering Mantor in a ball of fire, then expanding out in a large black cloud of smoke. Jubilee fires a few more shots, then hauls Spider Striker inside and shuts the base door.* That door should hold them. How bad is it?

Spider Striker: Not...too bad. Thanks for saving my neck there, especially with Mantor. Hey, when did you get this base anyway?

Jubilee: I've been working on it for a while. *sounds of door trying to be beaten down.* Hmm. Persistent aren't they? Come on, we'll get to my quarters. It's well protected.

Spider Striker: All right. *Jubilee runs to her quarters with Spider Striker in tow. They seal themselves in.*

Jubilee: Need to borrow my C/R chamber?

Spider Striker: Yes please. Thanks, Jubie. *Jubilee helps Striker up and starts to help him to the chamber*

Spider Striker: _Definitely in love! She'll kill me but..._ *kisses Jubilee on cheek*

Jubilee: *shocked* _What was that 'bout? I'm just helping him to a CR chamber._ *sees loving look in Striker's eyes* _Oh boy. He's in love with me. Now what do I do?_ *closes CR chamber door. Sits down and waits* Striker's in love with me? Why? Just because I helped him take on the snipers? Striker when you get out you have some explaining to do.

****

*INSIDE MAIN ENTRANCE*

*Main door breaks down, and a group of Predacons storm the base. They hold their weapons out, waiting to take someone down. As the smoke begins to clear, Mantor appears from the entrance in beast mode, apparently unscathed from the blast of the thermal detonator. Behind him, walking with confidence, is Darkbird.*

Mantor: He's in here. I know it!

Darkbird: *sighs* Oh, my dear Mantor. What would I do without you. *smirks, then turns* Trooper, I want Spider Striker found. He knows a little too much for my comfort. *really bad breathmask impression* "They will not get away from us, this time!"

Downer: Yessir. *assembles two others to follow him as he takes them down a corridor.*

Darkbird: And what do your senses tell you?

Mantor: *gestures* This way.

Darkbird: Good. The rest of you, follow us!

****

*OUTSIDE THE BASE, ABOUT FIVE MILES AWAY*

Blackbird: Huh. This is cute. All of a sudden, I can't find Spider Striker. *checks scanner system for the fifth time* Nope, nada. *sighs and activates commlink* Blackbird to Optimus. We've got a prob...*interrupted by a burst of static* Damn! What the hell?! *taps commlink twice, nothing changes.* Jammed. Uh...this isn't good. Someone's out here, jamming my commlink. Which might explain why Spider Striker disappeared. *begins to walk forward* Well, if someone's thinking of ambushing _me_, they've got another thing coming! *Pulls out blaster and continues patrol*

****

*OUTSIDE, HIGH ABOVE JUBILEE'S BASE*

*Skycat is flying back from a patrol, notices all the commotion below her at Jubilee's base*

Skycat: What the crud is goin' on down there? *activates commlink, but gets nothing but static* Slag! Commlink's being jammed...whatever's happening down there can't be good if someone's bothering to jam the area... *flies down to an air vent opening near the top of the base* Oh well, guess I'm just gonna have ta drop in and see what I can see...

****

*ON ANOTHER SIDE OF JUBILEE'S BASE*

Hawk: *raises optic lenses after scanning Jubilee's base from a farther off ledge, masked by a group of trees.* Looks like some trouble. The whole base is being stormed. Darkbird was with them. *notes another figure flying towards the base. Brings optic lenses back down just in time to see Skycat dive down and disappear behind a portion of the base.* Hmm. What's she planning on doing? *dismounts sub-cannons, stands up* Guess I'll just have to go in and find out...

****

*BACK INSIDE--ABOVE A CORRIDOR*

Skycat: *crawling through air vents in the ceiling of the base, when she hears a sound in the corridor below her. Looks down and sees three Predacons combing the corridor, searching for anything.* Hmmm. Since when does Jubilee let Preds into her base? Huh. *grins wickedly* I haven't blown up anything for ages, so... *drops from vent in ceiling, pulls out her twin quasar cannons, and blasts the Predacons. Each of them drops as a blast pegs head on.* Too easy. Way too easy. Now, to find out what they're doing in here...

****

*INSIDE JUBILEE'S QUARTERS*

Spider Striker: Maybe I'll just stay in here. Never been in it before, kinda nice. *door opens, Jubilee staring down at him* Aw, crap. Uh, Jubilee, I'm sorry. Your just so nice and pretty, and you kicked the $h** out of the snipers. It's just a crush really. I get those all the time. Even on people who hate me. It'll pass. Don't kill me. *puts hands in front of face*

Jubilee: *pulls Striker's hands away from his face* Only a crush, huh? I'll have to work on that. *kisses Striker on the cheek* I think you're silly. I like silly. *walks out of the room, leaving a stunned Striker behind*

Spider Striker: W-wait a minute! *begins to run after Jubilee* What are we going to do about those bullies out there?

Jubilee: Follow me. *walks down to the armory. Starts through the weapons equipment, grabbing a few explosives, and a blaster.* Take what you need or want. It might get a little hectic.

Spider Striker: *picks up heavy blaster, cocks it* "Now, that's what I'm talkin' about!"

Jubilee: Follow me.

****

MEANWHILE: ...

Mantor: This way! *starts down a hall* Spider Striker's this way. And there's someone else.

Darkbird: Yes--fine, good. Tell you what, go ahead and get Striker. *stares at a bulkhead* There's something else I want to be ready for. Men, follow him. *Mantor and the troops continue down the corridor, Darkbird stays where he is.* What an interesting experience. Never felt this before. But, nonetheless, it's there. I can tell. Blackbird is coming near. *looks back down the corridor.* I should probably go to meet him. See what kind of fun I can have.

****

*OUTSIDE THE ARMORY*

Jubilee: I can hear them! They're just around the corridor.

Spider Striker: Ready! *Two troopers appear around a corner, weapons blazing. Spider Striker fires back, dropping one of them. Jubilee fires at the other, but he ducks back behind the corridor bend.*

Jubilee: Let's see him duck away from this... *pulls out a grenade, presses activation top, and throws it down the corridor.* Get back!

****

BOOM!

Spider Striker: Think that did it. *a laser bolt zings past him from down the corridor* Ack! Guess not! *fires back at the troopers, Jubilee along side him*

****

*DOWN ANOTHER CORRIDOR*

Hawk: *can hear laserfire* Hmm. A firefight. *checks internal scanners* Sure are a few signatures in here. Better be cautious...

****

*A CORRIDOR DOWN FROM THE ARMORY*

Mantor: Get up, fool! *forces downed trooper back to his feet.* You two! go around the corridor and get them from behind! Everyone else, continue firing! *troopers split accordingly*

Jubilee: *still firing, trying to hold the Predacon troopers back* Don't let up. We can still take them down! *laser blasts start to appear from behind the two Maximals.* Oh no!

Spider Striker: They're surrounding us! *turns and fires behind him.*

Jubilee: Keep firing down the other way. I'll take care of the guys behind us! *Turns and throws another explosive. The two troopers run back before the grenade detonates. Jubilee chases after them, firing all the way*

Spider Striker: Oh, that's great. *aims for a portion of the corridor side, waiting. A trooper appears at that point, aiming to fire, when Spider Striker picks him off.* Hey! Not bad! *Fires off a few warning shots* Eat that, Preds! *Two more troopers appear around the bend, firing back. Mantor is just behind them* Oh Sh**! Mantor followed me in?! *dodging firepower, counterattacking* This could be bad...

****

*OUTSIDE THE BASE'S MAIN ENTRYWAY*

*Blackbird lands in front of the Jubilee's base. He looks around for a bit, and finally finds the main doors. They have been blown inward.*

Blackbird: Hmm, wonder if I should knock first? *He is about to enter the base, but before he can, he hears a chanting behind. He knows the voice is Darkbird's but he still stands facing the entryway, letting the scene play out.*

Darkbird: "Isn't this religious? Oh yes. *puts his arms up and tilts his head in a crucifix-like stand*. The immortal battle of good vs. evil--saint vs. sinner. But, you're still not having any _fun!_"

*Blackbird spins around quickly, pulls out his rifle from subspace, and fires at Darkbird. Darkbird dodges it and fires back, then runs for cover behind a rock, still firing back as he approaches his cover point. Blackbird continues to fire at him, but Darkbird keeps avoiding the blasts, ducking behind the rock in front of him. Darkbird fires back again and pegs Blackbird in the shoulder. Blackbird holds his shoulder for a second, then flies up and fires down at Darkbird. Darkbird ducks to try and avoid the hailstorm of fire. He stands up, then fires a perfect shot at Blackbird, pegging him right in the chest and sending him to the ground. Darkbird laughs and walks out from behind his rock.*

Darkbird: Sucker...

****

*ANOTHER PART OF THE BASE*

Jubilee: *Firing at the retreating troopers* This is getting annoying! Sit still! *notes as a small cubical device gets thrown in her direction.* Oh, sh... *dives out of the way just as it explodes, tearing up the corridor* Man! Yer ruining my base! *fires back, angry. Takes down one of the troopers. The other ducks down a corridor. Jubilee starts to follow, when she notices another cube on the ground* Aw, c'mon!! *Dives out of the way as it blows apart more of the corridor.* That's it! Now, I'm REALLY mad!

****

*BACK AT THE ARMORY*

Spider Striker: *shoots another Predacon trooper, knocking him back. Gets jumped by the last trooper before he can shoot him* Aaah! *pinned down*

Mantor: Haha! This was too easy. *takes Striker's weapons.* Trooper, stand down. I want Spider Striker to myself! *raises talons*

Spider Striker: Eep! *Mantor slices into Spider Striker, throwing him into the nearby wall.*

Mantor: This shall, indeed, be fun!

*Mantor starts to bring down his beast claws as Spider Striker shields his face.*

Mantor: That's right. Tremble with fear!

*Mantor starts to laugh manically when Spider Striker kicks up with both his feet, tossing

Mantor into the wall. The troopers start firing at Spider Striker as he jumps up.

Mantor: No! *climbs to feet* **He's mine**!

*The troopers step back as Mantor lunges towards Spider Striker. Spider Striker leaps out of the way, running on Mantor's back as the mantis flies by.*

Spider Striker: "That all you got?"

Mantor: I've got a lot more than you!

Spider Striker: All right then. "Let's get ready to rumble!"

*Spider Striker gets into a battle stance. He raises his hands and a small but very sharp red talon emerges out of each of his fingertips.*

Spider Striker: "It slices! It dices! It even makes french fries in...."

Mantor: Shut up!

*Mantor fires his eye and shoulder cannons at Spider Striker. Spider Striker leaps out of the way, lands in front of Mantor and rakes his talons across the mantis's chest. Spider Striker then leaps

again over the Predacon's head and delivers a roundhouse kick to the Predacon's back. Mantor

quickly recovers and punches Spider Striker in the head, sending him down. Spider Striker starts

to jump again but Mantor grabs him by the neck. Mantor then grabs his opponent's legs and

raises him above his head.*

Mantor: And now, arachnid, you diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!!!!!!!!!

*As Mantor begins to slam Spider Striker on his spiked knee, Spider Striker fires a cyber web

line and swings safely out of Mantor's grip.*

Spider Striker: No thanks. I rather enjoy my life.

Mantor: ARGH!!!!! *Mantor fires his eye beams at Spider Striker knocking the Maximal off his web line.*

Spider Striker: oomph! Man, this is nuts! Even with my sixth sense warning me, I barely have time to react...whoa! *Mantor charges Spider Striker at full force...*

****

*BACK OUTSIDE THE BASE*

Darkbird: *walks over to Blackbird and looks down at him.* That was too easy. I almost regret it. Almost.

*Darkbird points his rifle at Blackbird's head, but before he can pull the trigger, Blackbird's optics snap on-line suddenly, and he swipes at Darkbird's legs, knocking him down. With a wry smile, Blackbird stands up and kicks the rifle out of Darkbird's hand, then points his own rifle at Darkbird's head. Darkbird sits up a little, but was still holds down by Blackbird's rifle.*

Darkbird: Oh, nice going. Cute little feint, there, too. "But I think you better pull the trigger my Sean, cause I don't give a f**k"!

*Blackbird looks at Darkbird for a second, and is about to pull the trigger. Before he can, Darkbird unsheathes his claws behind his back and brings his right arm around to attack. Blackbird kicks his arm, however, before he can get the chance to do any damage. Blackbird then punches him in the face, dazing him. Then he spins around and lands the heel of his foot right on Darkbird's jaw, knocking him down. Blackbird begins to kick Darkbird while he's on the ground. Darkbird grabs Blackbird's foot and trips him. Darkbird gets up and slashes at Blackbird, scraping his chest, but not doing any real damage. Blackbird jumps up and begins punching Darkbird in the face again.*

Darkbird quickly recovers and punches Blackbird in the jaw, then grabs him and throws him into some rocks. He kicks Blackbird in the chest, then the face. Darkbird laughs as he looks down at Blackbird's body. He grabs Blackbird's head and slams it face first into a rock. After that, Darkbird stomps on Blackbird's body a bit more.*

Darkbird: *Whew!* Well, that was fun! Now, what else can I do to him?... *He looks around for a moment, then spots a huge rock. He goes over to it and struggles to pick it up. He walks back over to Blackbird's body with the rock, planning to drop it on his twin. As he gets ready to drop it, Blackbird suddenly wakes up and rolls out of the way, just in the nick of time.

Blackbird stands up, then lunges at Darkbird. He tackles Darkbird to the ground and begins to punch him repeatedly in the face. He grabs Darkbird's head and punches him a last time, then gets up and begins to walk to the base doors again. Right when he's at the doorway again, he hears screaming behind him and turns to see Darkbird running towards him at full speed. Blackbird ducks and rolls out of the way right as Darkbird brings his claws down, scratching the side of the base. He turns to Blackbird and begins to charge him, slashing wildly. In one of his sweeps he finally catches Blackbird's arm, causing him to withdraw it in pain.

Darkbird lunges at Blackbird, but Blackbird lowers his head, catches Darkbird as he's sliding over his back, then stands up and slams Darkbird down onto a nasty looking rock behind him. As Darkbird gets up, Blackbird takes another rock and cracks him over his head, knocking Darkbird out cold. Blackbird stands there for a minute, then finally walks into the base.*

****

*AT THE ARMORY*

*Spider Striker fires two web spheres at the fast approaching Mantor. The spheres explode just to the sides of Mantor's head, blinding him.*

Spider Striker: Mmm. Extra creamy! *Spider Striker pulls out his laser pistols and fires on the blind mantis, but only to see the blasts bounce off his armor. * Dammit! "Why won't you die?!" *Mantor finally burns through the webbing laughing hysterically.*

Mantor: Because you would enjoy my death, spider. And I have to many brethren to avenge to be killed by you!

Spider Striker: Of course. *in voice exactly like Waspinator's* "Ooh! Why universe hate Waspinator?" *Normal voice* Ah, jeez. You made me quote Waspinator! "Now you must die!"

Mantor: No, I do believe that shall be you! *dodges out of the way as Spider Striker continues to fire at him*

Spider Striker: Man! Yer even more slippery than Tarantulas!

Mantor: *laughing harder than before* Oh, that arachnid was fun to kill. You should've been there! Even you could appreciate the way I did it. It was a work of art!

Spider Striker: He killed Tarantulas? Oh, God! That means what I saw...

*Spider Striker again leaps into the air. As he comes down, he grabs Mantor's head with both

hands, lodging all his talons into Mantor's cranium. Mantor screams and fires his eye beams. Spider Striker takes the full force of the blast and is sent flying. He collides with a wall and falls to the ground unconscious. Mantor again stands over Spider Striker and raises his beast claws.*

Mantor: Now, where were we...?

*plasma blasts fly down the corridor, decimating the other troopers from behind. Mantor turns to see Hawk, his dual-cannon brought to bare.*

Hawk: Over here. At the _live_ target! *constant barrage of firepower begins hitting Mantor. The Predacon growls as he turns to attack Hawk. The warrior hybrid continues the assault, noting as certain shots deflect after hitting portions of Mantor's armor*

Hawk: _Better keep away from those areas..._

*watches Mantor as he begins to run forward, despite the attack. Hawk opens shoulder launchers, adds salvo of mini rockets to dual-cannon attack*

Hawk: You ever fall over?

Mantor: *blasts hit and cause damage--others bounce away* Does it look like it?

*rocket hits Mantor in the face and finally pierces armor around one of his mandibles.*

Hawk: *still firing* That should take a good amount of cosmetic surgery.

Mantor: AAARGH! You'll pay for that!

Hawk: Doubtful. *Activates Jet-pack. Jet-flips up and over Mantor, still firing dual-cannon. Lands on other side, getting a few shots in on Mantor's back. Pierces armor in a few places.*

Mantor: *turning around* EEYAAGH!!! *charges again*

*shots begin to head towards Mantor's legs and feet. Pieces of armor get blown away little by little as Mantor closes the distance gap. Shrapnel and insectoid beast parts begin to fly everywhere from the lower limbs. First limb is blown off. Mantor keeps charging. Second is pierced at two points. Keeps charging. Arm finally gets torn away by rockets. Keeps charging...*

Hawk: Like a damned Klendathu Arachnid! Drop, you piece of...

****

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

*Mantor drops a half meter from where Hawk stands, smoldering from all over.*

Hawk: *Holding position* Okay. That took a little longer than I... *Mantor's other arm comes up quick--sinks into Hawk's left leg*

****

SH-I-I-INK!

Hawk: AUGH! *drops dual-cannon--reaches back and pulls out arched blade, igniting it. He slices Mantor's arm off. Deignites blade, and puts away. Hawk picks up and separates sub-cannons, holstering them. Pulls limb out of his leg using both hands* RRRGH! *Tosses away* Ungh! I'm going to have to put in for some down time on that one...

****

*AT FAR END OF CORRIDOR*

*Jubilee takes a shot at one of the trooper's ankles. He falls over, and Jubilee shoots at him until he is no longer functional.*

Jubilee: *firing at remaining trooper who is running away* Come back here! _OOOOH! _I've had enough!

Skycat: *from a corridor junction ahead of the trooper* Let me give you a hand! *fires quasar cannons, leveling the Predacon.* See? Easy!

Jubilee: Skycat! How'd you get in here?

Skycat: I have my ways.

Jubilee: Come on, I left Spider Striker to fend for himself. Follow me. *both run down the corridor to the armory. Hawk is standing over a messed up pile of Predacon troopers and Mantor. Spider Striker is slumped against a bulkhead, partially messed up.*

Jubilee: Oh Man, sorry Striker. I mean, I'm gone a few minutes and they're cutting you up again.

Hawk: He'll be all right. You might want to start getting him back to the Maximal base at the Ark. This whole setup isn't going to hold for long. And if Darkbird has any other troops, it'll only get worse.

Jubilee: Man! I just finished this thing! *sighs.* Then, if we have to go, let's go. *Jubilee helps Spider Striker up, while Skycat and Hawk walk with them, weapons ready.* We might not be able to leave just yet. I want to get Spider Striker to the CR-chamber in my quarters before we leave. He is in pretty bad shape.

Hawk: All right. Skycat, hold the far corridor for them. I want to test a theory, if we aren't going to leave just yet. *Runs down a battered corridor* _Darkbird is running this raid. I didn't think Megatron would have allowed him to go on his own, especially with that many bots. This adds to our theory that Megatron has disappeared. I've got to find out how. Getting into their base might be my only way._*continues to run through the base.*

****

*ANOTHER PART OF JUBILEE'S BASE*

*Blackbird combs the inside of Jubilee's base, walking through a maze of corridors. Turns a particular corner, only to find himself staring down the barrels of Skycat's twin quasar cannons.*

Blackbird: *dryly* Nice to see you too, Skycat.

Skycat: *surprised* Blackbird! What're you doin' here? *realizes that she's still pointing her cannons at Blackbird and quickly holsters them, embarrassed.* Ahh...sorry 'bout that. We've just had a bit of a Pred infestation here, and I guess I'm still a bit jumpy. *notices Blackbird's rather beat-up condition* Sweet merciful crap! What happened to you?

Blackbird: Oh, not much. Just had a bit of a run-in with Darkbird, is all. *grins smugly* Unfortunately for him, he came off second-best in that round. Anyway, have you seen Spider Striker around anywhere?

Skycat: Oh, yeah. He's in Jubilee's CR-Chamber, 'cause of the Pred attack. Jube's with him. C'mon, he should be out soon, if he isn't already. *Skycat leads Blackbird to Jubilee's quarters.*

****

*OUTSIDE THE BASE*

*Darkbird stands and looks himself over. He's a bit of a wreck, but still in functioning order*

Darkbird: *shaking head* Oh, I do hate it when that happens! Oh well, at least I'm back and now I can go find that Spider ninny and "disembowel him! No, I don't like that 'bowel' thing. Gut him". Yes, that sounds better. *Unsheathes claws and begins to look for Spider Striker inside the base. Stops mid-step down one corridor as Hawk emerges*

Hawk: *stands in front of Darkbird* You want the kid, you have to go through me. *pulls out hilts--ignites arched blades* As far as me, and no further. We fight, and we fight for real.

*defensive stance, narrows infrasensors*

Let's see what kind of warrior you truly are.

Darkbird: Let's see, what kind of warrior am I? *Looks behind Hawk and sees a blur move about.* Oh, yes, that's the kind. *Hawk turns quickly, the sounds of temporal distortion catching his attention. But, it's too late. A charge attaches itself to Hawk's shoulder. He deignites one of his blades, grabbing for the charge and throwing it down the hall. It detonates, and only then does Hawk realize it's a concussion grenade. His systems go to automatic auxiliary mode.

He turns to fight off Darkbird, when a pair of claws rake his shoulder. Darkbird takes advantage of the situation, slicing his claws into Hawk's side. Then, he feels a pair of claws rake his back, then Darkbird's cut into his chest.* The kind that fights dirty! *Rakes claws across Hawk's face.* The kind who makes sure the deck is always stacked in his favor. *Slashes Hawk some more, then sticks claws into Hawk's neck and holds to face.* And, most importantly, the kind who will do anything--**anything**--to win. *Drops Hawk.*

Mirage: So what do we do with him now?

Darkbird: "I've got a nutty idea."

Mirage: As always. I have found Mantor and the other Predacons. Mantor is the only one still able to function. But, he'll need CR time.

Darkbird: Go in and get him, then head back to the base. Make sure nobody sees you. Spider Striker can wait. For now. *Takes Hawk's body and walks off.* Far, far too easy! Hahaahahahaahhahaahahahahahaahahhahahahaahahahahhaahhaha!!!!!!

****

*BACK INSIDE JUBILEE'S QUARTERS*

Spider Striker: *emerges from the CR-chamber. Turns to Jubilee* Twice in one day--that's gotta be a record! *sees Blackbird & Skycat* Blackbird! What happened to you?

Blackbird: *mournfully* Do I really look that bad?

Skycat: *grinning* BB here just gave ol' Darkbird a well-deserved and long-overdue trouncing.

Jubilee: That's great! Congrats, Blackbird!

Skycat: We'd better be heading to base back at the Ark, though. The area's still being jammed, and Optimus needs to know about what's happened here.

Spider Striker: Hold on a minute. The Cat sisters are out there. I...I can't just go back to base unless...

Jubilee: We aren't going to have time hunting for a Maximal and her turncoat sister. We have to...

Spider Striker: Hey! Catsclaw is _not_ a turncoat! How dare you say that! *turns down corridor and runs off*

Skycat: That probably wasn't the best thing to say.

Jubilee: Dammit! *Sighs* You're right, that was stupid. *shakes head* I suppose I have to go after him. You two head back to the base and let Optimus know what's happened, could you?

Skycat: Will do! *Skycat, Blackbird and Jubilee run to the outside of the base, then head in their opposite directions*

**********************

Please Read and Review, we've has so little of that. We'll even take flames, we need a good laugh.


	2. That HAD to hurt

Authors Notes: If your still reading, enjoy. It just keeps getting weirder after this. Oh and I should have mentioned, to understand most of these characters you'll have to read the series Written by Blackbird , Spider Striker and Pun. And AS soon as I can find a link to their stories I'll pass them along

*LATER, BACK AT THE DARKSEID*

*Hawk wakes up--notes himself inside a cage of some kind. Body is all wrecked*

Hawk: Mirage...forgot about that guy. I had wondered what that noise was... *tries to break free* Hmm. Nice and tight. Makes things a little more interesting. *notes surroundings* In the Predacon base. Probably brought me here after...who knows what. But, they brought me here. Just like I thought they would. *checks internal repair system* Everything is up in functioning order. A little sluggish in some points. Definitely going to have to get the construct repaired. Really need it.

Darkbird: Probably not right now, though. That'll come up later, once I REALLY start to get nasty. You think _this_ was rough?

Hawk: Interesting. Definitely. But I've been through rough. This was just a luck shot.

Darkbird: But you were stupid enough to let yer guard down. Doesn't matter if it was lucky or not. If you can't pay attention to your surroundings, that ain't my fault. But I'll exploit the hell out of it.

Hawk: *runs diagnostics on scanning and audio equipment.* _Everything's on auxiliary mode. Whatever was in that concussion charge, it did a number on my senses._ So, is there a reason I'm in here and not on one of your Undertaker symbols?

Darkbird: Meh--I got tired of you hanging there. Besides, though it was poetic, it wasn't very...safe.

Hawk: I scare you some, don't I?

Darkbird: Watch yourself, metal-feathers.

Hawk: Where's Megatron and all them?

Darkbird: Mmm, around. Maybe not around here, but around.

Hawk: They left you in charge?

Darkbird: *examining clawtips* Maybe.

Hawk: Well, now that you have me all caged up, what's the new plan?

Darkbird: And, I'm gonna tell you because...?

Hawk: *smirks* All good villains do.

Darkbird: Oh yeah, that's good. The ol' "let's tell Mister Bond everything" bit, eh? Well, I'm not that kind of villain.

Hawk: *testing one of the bars* I noticed.

Darkbird: You aren't breakin' those down, you know. *unsheathes claws* But, yer welcome to try. Unless, of course, you haven't learned your lesson...

*multiple booms shake the base.*

Darkbird: What in...? *booms continue* Feels like they're raking the outside of the hull. *New sound of firepower is heard* Hah! There go the autoguns. Whoever's out there's screwed!

*new form of firepower heard--explosions*

Hawk: Sounds to me like the guns are going out.

Darkbird: Hmm. At least we still have Sentinel...

Hawk: *recognizes new laser resonance* Aw, sh**.

Darkbird: Excuse me? Wanna watch your f**king language?

Hawk: You might want to watch your assplate in a minute. I'm already dead, but you will be too if you don't get out of here.

Darkbird: What the hell are you talking about?! Threatening me?!

Hawk: No--warning you. You've never met Darkstorm have you?

Darkbird: Friend of yours?

Hawk: Nope. Archenemy actually. But, he'd kill you too, just because.

Darkbird: Because what?

Hawk: Oh--because you have feathers...because of your bad antics. Because he's five times taller than you. Because he's in the mood. A number of things.

Darkbird: Well, if he's anything like your sorry ass, then I have nothing to worry about.

Hawk: No, he's worse. He's already killed me once.

Darkbird: So? That ain't so hard. Mirage...*character decloaks* Watch him. *Darkbird converts to beast mode. Flies out of Predacon base--still being hammered by firepower. When he gets outside, he sees no one.*

Darkbird: Haha! I show up an' he runs. Little chickensh...

*Black jet flies over Predacon base--easily forty meters in length. Swoops low, almost hitting Darkbird. Engine wake burns at Darkbird's feathers a little as the ship passes by, the wash pulling him towards the jet in a frenzy. Darkbird recovers from the turns and spins, when the soundwave from the engines hits. It shatters one of Darkbirds audio receptors.*

Darkbird: AAUUGH!! What the fu... *looks up. Jet is gone. Shakes head and runs audio reboot to clear out ringing in remaining audio receptor, then flies back into the base* _Great, finally take the base for myself, and we already have a new friend. We'll have to deal with him later, and oooh, how I'm gonna have fun._ *flies to war room, where Hawk's cage is. Cage is torn open, Mirage sprawled on the floor with scorch and puncture marks around his front plating* What the hell happened??!!

Mirage: Idiot hit me with some damned rockets from his shoulders.

Darkbird: What?? I had those disabled.

Mirage: Apparently, it didn't work. Then, he ended up cutting the cage out with a small energy dagger of some kind.

Darkbird: Wonderful. Just friggin' wonderful! Computer, keep Sentinel on-line. The only good thing Megatron ever did was steal that...

COMPUTER: Invalid request. Program, Sentinel is not found.

Darkbird: What kind of bullsh** is that? What are...*thinks* _that bastard took it…_ The Old Man took it!! Well, we're getting it back. Mirage, your status...

Mirage: I can barely walk...

Darkbird: Good, cloak and follow me. This asswipe is gonna learn not to f**k with the Lord of Darkness...

****

*MEANWHILE, A FEW MILES AWAY FROM THE DARKSEID*

Hawk: *sees Jubilee as he walks to the Maximal base* Hey there.

Jubilee: You're a mess!

Hawk: Merely cosmetic. But I got Sentinel. Right under their noses.

Jubilee: Great job; nice going! You better get back to base and get repaired. Man is Op and the others going to be happy to see Sentinel again.

Hawk: What are you doing out this far?

Jubilee: Spider Striker hunting. He sort of took off after getting our of the 'R-chamber. Looking for the Cat Sisters.

Hawk: I see. One other bit of news. It seems that Darkbird has taken the Pred base. No sign of Megatron, or his regulars. Looks like it's only Darkbird and those still loyal to him.

Jubilee: Wow. Hurry and get back. Optimus will need to know. I'll back you up. *Hawk makes his way back to base.* HEY LORD OF DARKNESS! COME OUT AND MEET THE LADY OF LIGHT! You good for nothing. Oh sure you can take over the Pred base, but what good is that if you can't even keep the one badly damaged prisoner that you had there? Come on, that's just pathetic! *waits for echo to die out throughout the desert valley.* Hmm. Wonder if he heard me?

****

*BACK AT MAXIMAL BASE, A FEW MINUTES LATER*

*Hawk walks up to the base at the side of Mount St. Hillary. Optimal Optimus is standing there, waiting for Hawk to approach*

Primal: You look like scrap, Hawk.

Hawk: Yeah, I've been getting that. Rhinox is going to be pretty happy to see this again. *Holds up Sentinel*

Primal: I got your communiqué. Good work. Think you two can plug it back in before the Preds can attack?

Hawk: I can, but I don't know if they'll be attacking.

Primal: I see. You figure it has to do with the fact that Darkbird is in command.

Hawk: Megs wouldn't just give him command. Something happened. But, I don't think that will matter. Darkstorm is showing up again.

Primal: So you said. He attacked the Predacon base. Any idea what he was after?

Hawk: He might have simply been testing Sentinel, seeing it's weaknesses. But there might be more to it. I didn't bother checking out the rest of the base once I got Sentinel back. Still, he might make his way here. We should probably get this thing plugged in before I even bother doing CR time.

Primal: Understood. Go find Rhinox and get Sentinel back on-line A.S.A.P.

Hawk: Got it. *walks inside with Optimus, then splits off to find Rhinox*

Primal: *walks up to Axalon remnants, where Rattrap is sitting at a terminal.* Rattrap.

Rattrap: What's up?

Primal: Get a hold of Jubilee. She was out there covering Hawk's way home. Call her back in, and then set up a search party with Cheetor and Blackbird to find Spider Striker.

Rattrap: Got it. *flips comm switches* Hey, Jubes. Ye readin' me out there? Fearless leader here wants ye te' head back as soon as ye can. Copy?

*static*

Rattrap: Eh...Jubilee, come in. We need ye te' come back te base, pronto.

*static*

Primal: What's wrong?

Rattrap: Can't get through. Either the signal's jammed...or it ain't there.

Primal: *straightens* That's a problem. Do what you can to get through to her.

Rattrap: I'll try. *continues to flip comm switches to clear signal as Primal walks out* Jubee. Hey Jubes, come in. Jubilee, are ye there?...

****

*OUTSIDE...*

* The soundwave from a jet's engine roar coats the sky. Scene switches to a smoldering wreckage. Parts that are not melted or ash blackened are identified as Jubilee's. Commlink is still active...*

Rattrap: _Jubilee, come in please. Ye there?_

Wildfire: Jubilee is no more, Rattrap. There is only Wildfire now. *Phoenix Rising from the scrap that was Jubilee*

Wildfire: Darkstorm, you're going to wish that you hadn't shot me in the back like that. Now you have unleashed the fury of the Phoenix!

Rattrap: _Well whoever ya are, ya might want ta head for the base, Hawk's tryin' ta get **Sent'nel** workin' and the BossMonkey's gonna want ta see ya._

Wildfire: Fine I'm coming in. As soon as I find Striker. *flies off looking for Striker* Striker where are you? 

*continues to fly for a while, when she sees Striker ducking into a cave. Lands and goes into the cave* Striker are you ok? I came to take you back to base...

*a shot is fired.*

****

*MEANWHILE*

*Hawk is repairing his outer hull while Rhinox is helping*

Rhinox: The damage looks pretty much cosmetic, with a few exceptions. How'd you let Darkbird take you down?

Hawk: Actually, it wasn't just Darkbird. Mirage had a good hand in it too. Besides, they eventually took me to the Predacon base didn't they? Though, I had hoped they would have taken me to their own base of operations instead of the Darkseid. Guess we'll just have to find that one on our own.

*Hawk and Rhinox finish repair work on his outer hull, then head to the briefing room. Primal, Rattrap, Silverbolt, Cheetor, and Blackbird are waiting.*

Primal: Glad you could join us. Let's get this briefing started. Everyone please add your knowledge to this situation. The situation is as follows: Darkbird has control of the Predacon base, Darkstorm has resurfaced, another figure...um, Wildfire, has come along out of no where, and Spider Striker, Jubilee and the Cat sisters are out there alone. Now, getting to Darkbird. He apparently has full control of the Pred base, with whatever other Predacons on his side. We know that at least Mirage is there, and it sounds like Terminx is as well.

Silverbolt: Recon reports show minimal defenses around the base after Darkstorm's attack. And, since Hawk has reaquired Sentinel, that makes things much harsher for the Predacons.

Hawk: At this point, we have to figure out who's still out there. If we're going to make this strike count, we have to do it right. That means recon the area for anyone and everyone, that even may include finding out where Megatron and the rest of them are.

Blackbird: It'll probably be best to go in groups, since both Darkstorm and Darkbird are out there.

Primal: Blackbird, Rattrap and Cheetor; you have already been set up for a search and rescue for Spider Striker and Jubilee.

Hawk: I will be accompanied by Silverbolt. We'll be scanning for Predacon signatures around the planet.

Primal: Rhinox, you take Rattrap once he gets back from Blackbird and Cheetor's run, and make another recon run on the Pred base. Find out what you can inside and out.

Hawk: And, everyone--watch for Darkstorm.

Primal: Any questions?

*no one protests*

Primal: Good. Let's go, people, we have a mission to complete!

****

*MEANWHILE*

Darkbird: So, Hawk thinks he can escape and take Sentinel with him and just get away with it? Well, we'll see about that. I think it's time I put a plan into action that I've been holding onto far too long.

Mirage: And that is?

Darkbird: Oh, you'll see.

*Walks into his quarters, then goes into secret lair.*

Darkbird: Now, you'll see my ultimate plan come to fruition. Something I've been saving for just the right occasion. Something that would destroy both the Maximals and Predacons. I suppose with all these other people after me, now's the right time.

*Takes out small remote control, then presses main button. The ground suddenly begins to shake and a good portion of the caves floor splits in two. Then a huge platform comes up. A rack emerges through the center of the platform, carrying hundreds of Battle Droids*

Mirage: How did you find all the materials to build of these?

Darkbird: Oh, you'd be surprised.

*Presses second button and the rack begins dropping off all of the battle droids. With the press of a third button, all the Battle Droids come on-line.*

Darkbird: Now, I want you all to go out and destroy anything that gets in your way! Take no prisoners! Uh, except of Blackbird and Hawk. I want to deal with those two personally. *A cave wall splits open that leads outside. Battle Droids pull out their weapons and start marching out.*

Darkbird: Now, we will see who attacks who. Mhehehehehehhahahahaahahahahaahahahahahahhahaahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!

****

*ON RECON PATROL; SILVERBOLT AND HAWK*

Hawk: *shaking his head* Well, Primal's not going to like what we found one bit.

Silverbolt: I have yet to meet a Maximal that does not taste the bitterness of loosing a warrior. Jubilee was a good friend, and did not deserve to die.

Hawk: *sighs* If we weren't so damned busy, we could have stopped and salvaged her remains for a proper burial.

Silverbolt: We may yet still have the chance, once our current situation is...*Silverbolt stops mid-sentence. He starts to look around*

Hawk: *suddenly aware* Picking up on that, too?

Silverbolt: Indeed. It is pretty strong--coming from that direction. It appears that our sinister friend has reappeared. We should report back to...

Hawk: Hold up. This one's different. Too sporadic, almost like a bunch of signals at one source. Darkstorm doesn't give off that kind of signal. We have speed on our side, so if it's more than we can handle, we'll bug out quick.

*characters fly over a large hill, leading into a grass valley*

Hawk: *stops short in mid-flight* Aw, hell... *sees hundreds of battle droids, in square marching formations, with heavy tanks trailing behind them.*

Silverbolt: By...the Matrix!... *both turn around and fly away quickly*

Hawk: Yup, it's official; Pepsi has taken over the Beast Wars...

****

*ON SEARCH PATROL; CHEETOR, RATTRAP, AND BLACKBIRD*

Blackbird: Spider Striker, Jubilee, come in.

*Static.*

Blackbird: Slag! I still can't reach them! Where are they?

Cheetor: Don't worry, we'll find them.

Blackbird: I hope so. I don't like this whole situation. Leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

Rattrap: Would you two pipe down, I've got a signal. Make that a whole lot of signals.

Cheetor: What is it?

Rattrap: Don't know. But we're about to run right into it!

*The three stop and hide behind some trees and look for the source of the signal. Unfortunately, they find it. A large group of battle droids begin marching through the area.*

Blackbird: Holly sh**!

Rattrap: I've been saying it all along. We're all gonna die.

****

*AT A FAR OFF CAVE*

Spider Striker: I don't know what you are, but you stay back. *pulls out sonic rifle* I just had a vision. Mock me if you want, but a Phoenix was in it. It was probably Firehawk but I ain't chancing it. *fires warning shot*

Wildfire: *ducks out of the way* Striker, chill. It's me, Jubilee. I had a Phoenix protocol installed before I left Cybertron, I didn't think it'd work, but it did. Darkstorm killed my other body. This is the one I have to use now. Don't be afraid. I'm still your friend. Please come back to the base with me.

Commlink: *Primal's voice* _All flyers return to base._

Wildfire: See I have to go back. Come with me, please.

Spider Striker: Jubilee?

Wildfire: Yep. So are you coming?

Spider Striker: Of course! Sorry about being frightened. What's a Phoenix protocol?

Wildfire: I'll explain later. Let's go!

****

*AT MAXIMAL BASE*

Primal: Repeat, all Maximal flyers, back to the base immediately! Rattrap come in.

Rattrap: _I'm here. An' so are a bunch of other bots!_

Primal: It looks like we'll have to cut yours and Rhinox's infiltration mission entirely.

Rattrap: _Looks like yer cuttin' our regular search op too. If this is about what we're seein' out here..._

Primal: Yes, Rattrap. Unfortunately... *looks at view screen* ..that's exactly it. All flyers, return to the base, immediately. Our only chance may be a combined aerial assault. Move it, bots, we don't have much time!

****

*MEANWHILE*

*Catsclaw and Catspaw are out on scouting duty in beast mode*

Catspaw: I'm telling you! Striker and I are just friends!

Catsclaw: And I'm telling you, if he touches you, he's... *Catsclaw drifts off as she notices the army of battle droids heading their way*

Catsclaw: Primus, I thank you for this bounty for which I'm about to receive. Catsclaw, TERRORIZE!! *Catsclaw transforms and starts attacking*

Catspaw: Oh, no. Catspaw to anyone! Me and my sister are being attacked by an army of battle droids of some sort! Don't tell anyone I said this, but we need back up! Catspaw maximize! *Catspaw transforms and joins battle*

****

*FROM A CAVERN*

Wildfire: *turns off commlink* Sorry Striker, but I'm going to have to leave you here at the cave. Make it back to the base if you can. I'll be back there as soon as I deal with these Battle droids attacking everyone. *Kisses Striker on the cheek*

Spider Striker: Be careful.

Wildfire: Always! *flies off towards the battle droids. Activates commlink* Catsclaw, 'Paw, I'm coming, try to hold your position!

****

* SEARCH GROUP*

Rattrap: Well, you guys heard the boss monkey, we gotta get back ta the base.

Blackbird: Oh yeah, we'll just fly out in front of these guys and hope they don't notice! I mean, these guys aren't rocket scientists, but they aren't that dumb!

Cheetor: So, what do we do?

Blackbird: I don't know. Waitaminute! I got an idea! Rattrap, you have any demolition charges with you?

Rattrap: Of course.

Blackbird: Well, hand me a couple.

Rattrap: What are ya gonna do.

Blackbird: Create a diversion.

Rattrap: Awright. *Rattrap pulls out a couple of bombs and hands them over.*

Blackbird: OK, now when you guys hear the signal, run like hell!

Cheetor: What's the signal?

Blackbird: Coupla' loud explosions. *Runs off into the forest, leaving Rattrap and Cheetor with confused looks on their faces. Runs behind a tree near the Battle Droids and places a charge on it. Runs off. Charge goes off and tree falls and crush a couple of droids.*

Rattrap: There's the signal!

Cheetor: You sure? He said a couple.

Rattrap: Now ain't the time to be picky, kitty cat. Let's go! *They each transform to their vehicle modes and head for the base.*

*Some Battle Droids are inspecting the tree.*

Blackbird: Hey, morons! Up here!

*Battles Droids look up and see Blackbird.*

Blackbird: Here, catch.

*Drops two more charges. A Droid catches one and it explodes in his hand, taking out the Droids next to it. The other one goes off with similar results.*

Blackbird: Well, see ya guys later.

*Flies back to base, while trying to dodge laser blasts.*

Blackbird: Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

*Takes a blast to the back and falls to the ground. Struggles to sit up and sees a sea a Battles Droids coming towards him.*

Blackbird: "Aww crap"!

*A comet of fire comes down towards the Battle Droids and burns a group of them to a crisp*

Blackbird: Oh great, out of the pan and into the fire.

Wildfire: Hey, that's no way to thank the person who just rescued you. I was trying to track Catspaw and Catsclaw. Apparently, they're in the area somewhere. *looks around and sees quite a few more Battle droids. Forms a fireball and throws it at the droids*

****

BOOOOM

Wildfire: Those droids are sooo stupid.

Blackbird: Thanks. We should probably keep moving though. There are probably more on the way.

*Tries to stand up, but grunts in pain then falls back down.*

Blackbird: Uh, think you can give me a lift?

Wildfire: A lift? Sure! *Grabs Blackbird and flies towards the base. The flight only takes a couple of cycles*

Wildfire: *into commlink* Hey, you guys want to open the doors? I've got Blackbird and he's injured.

Primal: _Acknowledged. Opening the doors._

*Flies in the doors and to the CR room*

Wildfire: There. Now you owe me one BB.

Blackbird: Hey, Wildfire, whatever you want, just ask. "But keep it along the lines of borderline psychotic".

Wildfire: I'm not sure what the favor will be but I'll keep that in mind when I ask. Anyway I have to go look for Striker, see ya later. *Closes the CR hatch with Blackbird inside. Leaves and starts to head for the outside in search of the Cat Sisters, when she bumps into Hawk* Hey, Hawk looks like you're feeling better.

Hawk: Uhp...yes I am. *a little perplexed* And you are?

Wildfire: Oh, sorry, I'm Wildfire. I was Jubilee, that was until Darkstorm blew my body up.

Hawk: Interesting. And how did you survive?

Wildfire: I have a special protocol....*sees Striker down the hall*... Excuse me, I just remembered something I have to do. Striker wait up!

*runs down the hall trying to catch up to Striker*

Hawk: Yup. Very interesting. *walks off*

Spider Striker: Hey, Wildfire!

Wildfire: Where you off to?

Spider Striker: Well, I... *sigh* I was headed out side to help the cat sisters. Alone.

Wildfire: Alone? But…

Spider Striker: I don't have time to explain! I just gotta go! *runs off*

**********************

Please Read and Review, we've has so little of that. We'll even take flames, we need a good laugh.


	3. Covenant of Primus?

Authors Notes: Does anyone read these? Really does anyone? Please I'd like to know.

*MEANWHILE*

Hawk: *walks down hall--sees Blackbird as he emerges from CR-chamber.* Got pretty messy out there for you, didn't it?

Blackbird: Yeah, well, whatever. I'm going to my quarters. Wake me up when the war's over. *Begins to walk to quarters, but suddenly alarms start going off.*

Computer: Warning, multiple energy signatures detected outside of base. Repeat, multiple energy signatures detected outside of base.

Blackbird: Oh, of course. *Begins to head for control room, then notices Nightfox running towards him.*

Nightfox: What's going on?

Blackbird: Something very bad. Let's go. *They both head to the control room where they find the other Maximals working at different stations.*

Blackbird: Let me guess, Battle Droids.

Primal: Among other things.

Nightfox: Like what?

Primal: Catspaw reported that her sister attacked a small group of them, and we're detecting another signal outside as well.

Hawk: Yeah, and it looks a lot like Darkstorm.

Blackbird: Oh this just keeps getting better and better.

Siege: Well, what are we waiting for? They're not Preds, but they'll do!

Primal: Would you shut up! We need a plan. Where's Spider Striker?

Wildfire: *just entering the room* He took off to help the Cat Sisters. He said he didn't have time to explain.

Blackbird: Ah, sh**!

Primal: What is it?

Blackbird: Well, this sure seems like the end, so he must think it's his mission.

Primal: Well, that's just prime!

Hawk: All right. It's time to plan an offensive. Those droids are on their way here, and we'll need to lighten the assault waves as best we can.

Blackbird: All right. But someone's going to have to go get Spider St...

Hawk: He's made a choice to help the Cat Sisters, and we aren't going to waste any other members to go and get him. Besides, our first offensive is going to require our flyers. Line up according to call. Blackbird, Wildfire, Silverbolt, Cheetor, Skycat, Siege. We are the first wave against these battle droids. Take to my wing in a wedge formation, and follow my orders. _To the letter._

Primal: Rattrap, Rhinox, Nightfox, B'boom. You will join me in the main defensive perimeter of the base. We have Sentinel, but we're going to have to make sure they don't even get that close. Hawk, can you locate Darkstorm's current location.

Hawk: Checking. *turns to monitor, punches a few buttons. Stares at screen* Nothing. There's a good chance his radar-assimilative armor has already adapted to the new sensor and scanning systems.

Primal: Prime. *sighs* Just prime. Then, we'll have to do what we can. Remember, keep a lookout for any Predacons, in case they are setting up a sneak attack while our attention is grabbed.

Hawk: All flyers, transform and on my wing. *Activates, jet-pack, lifts off ground. Other flyer Maximals transform, taking up a wedge formation. Fly off toward main group of battle droids.*

Primal: All right. Everyone else, take up positions around the base. Stay ready, and look for trouble. I don't want to be taken by surprise.

****

*LATER*

*All flyers in formation. Above cloud cover, and are approaching target area.*

Blackbird: *lets out a breath as he psyches himself* This is going to be one for the books.

Hawk: Let's make sure the book is written properly.

Wildfire: Another Covenant of Primus, eh?

Hawk: Close. Though, we may want to change the last part of the titling.

Skycat: That'll make it kinda long, huh?

Siege: That depends on who lives, don't it?

Silverbolt: I, for one, do not plan on dying today.

Hawk: It usually isn't part of the plan, but it's never indefinite. And since that is being brought up, the rule is, no dying.

Wildfire: Cute.

Hawk: Change to waypoint, Bravo. Range; four-point-seven kilometers. Maintiain formation, and descend to angels, one.

Cheetor: Huh? Angels, one?

Blackbird: Old earth Air Force and Naval code. Descend to angels one means descend to one thousand feet.

Siege: He coulda just said that.

*All flyers descend through clouds, holding formation. Clouds keep them covered for a few seconds. Then, the clouds clear, revealing the terrain below. And more*

Wildfire: Oh jeez. There's thousands of them!

Siege: Not for long.

Hawk: everyone, Maximize!

*All obey, converting to robot modes, and pulling out weapons.*

Hawk: Stay in formation until they fire. Wait for my signal, then break. Blackbird and Silverbolt with me, Siege, Skycat and Cheetor, with Wildfire.

Siege: You kiddin'? Honestly thought I was stayin with you flock of ducks? See ya--these low-grade drones are mine! *breaks and flies towards battle droids at his own angle*

Hawk: Dammit! Get back here! *Siege ignores* The rest of you, stay in formation. Wait for my signal.

*Approach gets closer. hover tanks in back raise their cannons. Battle droids raise their guns, though they are far out of range. First series of cannons fire, followed by second.*

Hawk: That's it--break into groups!

*Cheetor, Skycat and Wildfire break formation to the right--Blackbird and Silverbolt close up with Hawk as they break to the left.*

Hawk: First salvo, fire!

*Hawk and Silverbolt fire their rockets into group of battle droids. All three side-slip to the right as more cannons fire at them. Hawk dismounts sub-cannons as Blackbird pulls out his weapon.*

Hawk: Silverbolt, with me, low and fast. Blackbird, on my signal, break hard right and start firing. *first missiles and rockets hit battle droids, tearing them up.* Start firing! *Blackbird and Hawk open fire with standard weaponry, as Silverbolt keeps launching wingtip missiles.*

Blackbird: *Taking down a few battle droids* This is too easy!

Hawk: *destroying a bunch more* It isn't over 'til the last one drops. Don't let up. *continues to pummel the droids as they return fire, streaks of red fly by them* Blackbird! Break now!

*Blackbird breaks right, keeping parrellel with the droids. fires off rounds of firepower, taking the front line of droids down as he goes.*

Hawk: Silverbolt, help me with those tanks...

*Flash of light and sudden boom to Hawk's right occurs as a blast from one tank's turret hits Silverbolt in the left wing. The explosion forces Silverbolt back harshely, tearing the wing off. Silverbolt spins out of control, landing in a group of battle droids. Some droids get torn up by the Maximal's landing--the rest surround him*

Hawk: Damn! *interlinks sub-cannons as he approaches one of the tanks in particular. Dodges the other tanks' cannon fire, going too fast for the battle droids to catch him. Dual-cannon pings, and Hawk aims and fires straight down the tank's turret cannon. As the blast of energy travels down the cannon into the tank's turret, Hawk pulls up quick. The turret hatch explodes open, fire also travels back through cannon. Whole tank explodes as Hawk flies up, the shockwave tearing up nearby battle droids and bumping neighboring tanks over.*

Skycat: *from Hawk's commlink* _Need a hand, old-timer?_ *Skycat joins in, flying in from behind the group of droids, and starts firing at battle droids*

Hawk: Thanks--we can use the hand.

Skycat: _No problem!_

*Blackbird climbs to join Hawk, who flies towards Skycat.*

Blackbird: Where's Silverbolt?

Hawk: He went down. Right into the droids' nest.

Blackbird: Sh**! We have to go after him!

Hawk: Wrong call. He's either dead or already captured. As cold as it is, our priority is defending the base.

Skycat: How much damage have you done?

Blackbird: We've taken out quite a few battle droids, but there're still quite a few more, and those tanks are starting to get annoying.

Hawk: Attacks on the outer hull aren't enough. We need to get to the insides.

Skycat: We should probably take out the tanks last. There are more droids than hover tanks, and even though the bigger ones are more powerful, we can take them out easier if we don't have to deal with the troops.

Blackbird: She's right. All those walking Wizard-of-Oz dropouts are in the way. Once we take them out, we can work on the tanks up close.

Hawk: Right. Since they have no short range defenses except for the battle droids, they won't be able to defend themselves.

Blackbird: Think we should reassemble?

Hawk: *triggers commlink* Cheetor, Wildfire, how are you guys doing?

****

*CHEETOR'S POSITION, ABOVE THE FAR END OF THE DROID GROUP*

Cheetor: *into commlink* We've got some help. They, um...just came out of no where...

Blue Blaze: Take that! And THAT! And some of this! I'll show ye who's boss! Hahaha!

*Blue Blaze has arrived and is shooting around at the droids and blowing them up one by one*

Velvet: *joining Blue Blaze* Stop, you sound crazy.

Blue Blaze: No I don't.

Velvet: Yes, you do.

Blue Blaze: No I don--AAHHHH!!*;'.,@--... *A droid hits her and she blows up.*

Velvet: NOO!!! *Now Velvet is blowing up droids*

Starflame: They killed her! Now, I'll kill them!

Clawblade: What? Are you crazy?!

Starflame: YES! *fires and decimated 50 droids. Velvet kills 20*

Clawblade: I'm out of here. *Clawblade runs back to The Caves.*

****

*HAWK, SKYCAT, BLACKBIRD*

Hawk: Cheetor, what's going on over there? *drops optic lenses, scans the other side of the battle group.* We've got a few extra bodies fighting the droids. One other is leaving the scene. Where'd they come from?

Cheetor: _Dunno--they just came out of no where! But they're taking out quite a few droids!_

Blackbird: That's always a good thing...

Hawk: Damn. Make that one less extra body. *retracts lenses* One of them just took a bad hit.

Skycat: Then, let's get over there and give them a hand!

*All three fly to far end of battle group. Start firing at battle droids. Aiming is sporadic, but droids are dropping from all around.*

Blackbird: We're thinning them out! We might actually stop these guys after all!

Hawk: *turns and fires rockets at two droids, decimating them* Don't stop--keep on the assault...

*perfect shot hits Skycat in the stomach, tearing at her armor. She begins to drop to the troops below*

Hawk: Dammit! *flies after her, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her to safety. Hawk flies higher up.*

Skycat: Ungh!! He...made a good...shot, huh?

Hawk: *examining damage* Yeah, he sure did. Let's get you out of here.

Cheetor: Hawk, we need you to give us a hand. We can't hold them off forev--#!.'.@,. *Cheetor is hit in the back. Explosion causes Cheetor to spin forward and fall.*

Hawk: Have to hurry. *flies to far end of valley, away from battle. Sets Skycat down* Convert to beast mode and begin internal repairs.

Skycat: Nuh-uh. I can still fi-uagh! *cringes*

Hawk: I mean it. convert and rest! *flies off without awaiting an answer*

Skycat: Dammit--beast mode! *transforms and starts repairs*

Hawk: *Flying back to group. Notes a load of battle droids dropping from far off.* _At least Siege is doing something useful._ *into commlink* How is everyone?

Wildfire: _I can wipe out a hundred in no time, but they keep coming!!_

Blackbird: _I took out another tank, but it hasn't helped us out in the least_

Siege: _They're still advancing. They'll probably make it to the base in no ti-*#^';.'.@!..._

Hawk: Siege? Do you copy? Come in. Siege...

*Interrupted as a massive explosion goes off in the air. Hawk zooms optic lenses on the far off fireball. Pieces of griffin wing go everywhere, as fur-covered armor scatter from the fireball, now turning slowly from bright red fire to a black ball of smoke. Ball clears away with the wind, and nothing is left except a few dropping particles still on fire*

Hawk: They... How?... _He had the strongest armor of all of us. They got him? What happened?..._

Blackbird: _Hawk!! We're getting SLAGGED out here!!_

Wildfire: _We knock them down, but they keep coming! What next?_

Hawk: *stops in midflight as he realizes his only option* _We have no choice..._

Blackbird: _Well? Whats the call?_

Hawk: Back off! All flyers, we're pulling out. Get out of here now!

****

*BEHIND THE FIGHT FORCE*

Skycat: Ya mean we gotta retreat? Damn! *checks internal repairs, which are partway complete. Climbs into the air to retreat, then sees the damaged Cheetor behind a boulder, and droids coming closer.* Oh sweet merciful crap! *folds wings and buzzes a group of droids, then lands next to Cheetor.* C'mon, we gotta get outta here! Hawk's orders!

Cheetor: I'd love to, but my jets are busted!

*both duck as droid fire shoots over their heads.*

Skycat: Then you'll just have to ride! Hop on, 'fore we're both made into cold slag!

*Cheetor quickly gets on Skycat's back, and they fly out of there like a bat outta hell.*

Hawk: *from Skycat's comlink* _Skycat, are you pulled out yet?_

Skycat: I'm right behind ya, an' headed back ta base! We'll be there soon.

Hawk: _We?_

Skycat: Yeah, Cheetor's with me. I managed to get him out of there. We're on our way home!

****

*BACK WITH HAWK, BLACKBIRD AND WILDFIRE*

Wildfire: I'm going for the Darkseid.

Hawk: What!?! I gave a direct order to fall back. How do you expect to get to the Darkseid with this army of droids?

Wildfire: Easily. Make sure that everyone gets back to base. I'll deal with these droids.

Hawk: I don't like it.

Wildfire: Never said that you had to. Now go!

*Hawk flys off, checking to see that the other flyers are going back to base*

Wildfire: Now it's time to have some fun! *Wildfire begins to form a ball of fire. Soon the ball is bigger than herself, and she uses it like a shield against the droids*

Wildfire: They just don't learn. *Wildfire flys throught the droids and any near her melt. Soon she is on the other side of the droids looking for Darkbird outside the Darkseid.*

Wildfire: Come out and play Darkbird, Mirage. Or are you two chicken?

Darkbird: *emerging from base* I'll show you who's chicken!

Wildfire: Nice to see you again, 'Lord of Darkness'. You know you never did come out to meet the Lady of Light. Too bad cause now she's mad.

Darkbird: Jubilee was killed, if that is who you are referring to. I don't know who you are but I will not tolerate being mocked. *Darkbird launched missles at Wildfire, who easily detonates them before they can reach her.*

Wildfire: That won't work, you know.

Darkbird: Doesn't matter. I will stop you.

Wildfire: I don't think so. *Wildfire creates a fireball and goes right past Darkbird and into the Predacon base. She flys through the Command room, straight down a corridor, and into Darkbird's quarters, conveniently marked with an Undertaker symbol. She triggers the door, and releases the fireball into the room.*

****

*BACK OUTSIDE*

*Outside, all the droids begin going off line, falling over in slumped piles.*

Hawk: I don't believe it. She pulled it off.

****

*IN THE DARKSEID*

Darkbird: So, you think you're some big hero now, huh?

Wildfire: No, I'll be the hero when I scorch your sorry tail feathers.

Darkbird: And how do you purpose to do that?

Wildfire: Like this. *Ignites into a ball a fire and gets ready to run down Darkbird.*

Darkbird: Computer, fire extinguisher.

*Wildfire is suddenly engulfed in foam, smuthering her flames.*

Wildfire: W-what did you do?

Darkbird: That, is fire-retardent foam. Go ahead, try to ignite your body. You'll find it's quite futile.

*Wildfire tries to ignite body, but finds out Darkbird is right.*

Darkbird: And just so you won't give me anymore trouble. *Walks over to Wildfire, unsheaths claws and runs them through Wilderfire's stomach. She falls to the ground, mech fluid pouring out of her.* Now that that's over. Computer, begin phase two of Operation: Jugdement Day. *Then, the whole ship begins to shake and engines can be heard in the background.*

Mirage: What's going on?

Darkbird: Simple really. Just like a pheniox, The Darksied rises again! Hahaahahahahhahahaahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! *Darksied lifts off from the ground and begins to fly towards the Battle Droids position.*

****

*ONE MILE FROM THE BATTLE SITE*

Hawk: *Brings optic lenses back up* Yup, they're down.

Blackbird: "Well, that wasn't such a chore, now was it"?

Hawk: Not funny. Not at all.

Blackbird: I'm sorry. I...I know we lost some of our guys out here.

Hawk: *Sighs*. Well, at least it's all over for now.

*Suddenly, the ground begins to shake slightly as a huge shadow passes over Blackbird and Hawk. They all look up and see something they never thought they would. The Darksied, hovering right over them.*

Blackbird: Oh my God.

Darkbird: *from outside speakers* **_"Welcome to your worst nightmare"! Haahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!_**

****

*ELSEWHERE*

*Velvet lands with some of her siblings outside of their own base, built into a large mountain. They all walk inside, and stop when they see Clawblade*

Starflame: Clawblade how could you run away?!

Ambush: And now Blue Blaze has been killed!!

Velvet: No, she is't dead.

Starflame: Huh?

Ambush: What?

Clawblade: How?

Velvet: I don't know, but we shouldn't have run away with out her.

Ambush: You didn't take her back with you?

Velvet: No we didn't have time. *Someone else comes in the room.*

Cybershadow: Then make time.

Velvet: Yessir!

Cybershadow: Velvet, take Starflame and Firebolt and find her.

Velvet: Yessir!

Cybershadow: Don't call me sir.

Velvet: Sorry, Cybershadow.

Cybershadow: Ok, now go and find Blue Blaze.

Velvet: Right away. Come on you two, let's go find Blue Blaze...

Firebolt: Yeah, let's go.

Starflame: Heh! Party time!

Clawblade: You're crazy, you know that?.

Firebolt: Oh, shut up. *Firebolt, Starflame and Velvet head back out to get Blue Blaze.*

****

*MEANWHILE*

Character: What hit me?

Cheetor: Hey, Skycat! She's coming around! *to new character* Are you ok?

Character: * looks down at her body.* Uh, no.

Cheetor: I'll take you back to our base.

Character: Okay...that would, uh...be... *faints as Cheetor catches her*

Skycat: Okay, now I can't carry the both of you. Some of my systems are repaired, but not all my strength is back.

Cheetor: Guess we'll have to run it home. *converts to beast mode* Come on, put her on my back, and let's go.

****

*BACK IN THE DARKSEID*

*Wildfire rises from the scrap that was her previous body, lying on the deck in the command room.*

Wildfire: I really hate that bird. *opens a commlink* Hey, are you guys just going to stare or are you going to help me take down this maniac? *Wildfire flys towards Darkbird.* You know, it's not wise to turn you're back on an enemy. *Wildfire then throws a fireball at Darkbird. He just barely gets out of the way.*

Darkbird: Computer, fire extinguisher! *Wildfire deftly moves out of the way and fires again at Darkbird.*

Wildfire: I don't fall for the same trick twice. And you *pointing toward Mirage* Stay out of this or we'll have double helping of red hot slag.

Darkbird: You may not fall for that trick, but how about this one. Darksied's weapons are targeting you're friends, if you don't want me to fire, you'll do as I say.

Wildfire: Why you *forms a fireball and throws it at Darkbird, who again moves out of the way. The fireball hits the consol behind Darkbird melting the entire setup*

Darkbird: You idiot you just fried the weapons consol!

Wildfire: *smirking* Ohh, Is that what that consol was. Too bad Darkbird, looks like you won't be firing on anyone today.

*Wildfire then flys out of Darksied and joins the Maximal forces, that are trying to take the Darksied down.*

Hawk: The ship. It's just sitting there... *notes Wildfire flying out* I didn't know if you were coming back or not.

Wildfire: Oh, and why not? Where is everyone?

Hawk: Skycat and Cheetor are heading back to base. They've picked up another stray. We don't know who, but we're guessing it was one of the ones helping us. We can't find Silverbolt, or the other of the two strangers that went down. What's the status on that thing? *points to Pred ship*

Wildfire: Oh, I just fused the entire control panel. He shouldn't be firing any time soon. *suddenly, a buzzing noise is heard coming from the ship.* What in...*turns around--notes a myriad of battle droids mounted on flying vehicles of some kind.* Waitaminute. I incinerated the mains for the droids' controls, along with Darkbird's entire quarters!...how?...

Blackbird: There's tons of 'em!

Wildfire: Not for long! *forms up fireball and throws at group of flying battle droids. They all dodge the ball easily.* Well, that didn't help.

Hawk: They're going to be much more maneuverable now that they're in the air.

Blackbird: Doesn't mean we can't shoot them down. *aims weapon at one--fires. Droid dodges* Nuh-uh...that doesn't sit well with me! *fires repeatedly at the same droid--keeps dodging. Finally, one shot tags the bottom of the speeder, sending it out of control and crashing to the ground* Haha! Got 'im!

Hawk: This is going to take forever. Wildfire, another blast.

Wildfire: Coming up! *creates another fireball. Throws towards a group of ten battle droid flyers. All but two of them dodge out of the way, and one of the two only gets partially hit. It's not enough to take him down.* Dammit! They're smart! How'd that happen?!

Hawk: I'll be. Individual minds. It's why they're still functioning without that core on-line. They don't need it.

Blackbird: You mean...they lost that special borg link of theirs?

Hawk: I don't think these models ever had it. *fires sub-cannons at approaching battle droids, tagging one but missing the rest.* We're too outnumbered at the moment. We'll have to get back to the base. Both of you, go--I'll provide cover!

Blackbird: We aren't gonna leave you behind!

Hawk: Who said I was staying...now go!

Wildfire: Well, we'll just have to stick around until you...

Hawk: I said go! It's my turn to hold them off. I owe you anyway, so get going!

*Both Wildfire and Blackbird fly off, firing behind them in a vain attempt to bring down their pursuers*

Hawk: *merging sub-cannons.* Funny, how I always get myself into these things. *Flying battle droids begin to open fire...*

**********************

Please Read and Review, we've has so little of that. We'll even take flames, we need a good laugh.


	4. Darkstorm's Revenge

Authors Notes: Really is anyone reading these? Or can I just put some silly stuff here to make you readers chuckle?

*FLYING BACK TO BASE*

*Wildfire looks back and notes that Hawk is doing well, but not well enough. Hawk is struck with another shot and looks like he might go down.*

Wildfire: Slag it. I'm going back. Blackbird go tell the others that we have ariel attackers now. They have to be ready. *Wildfire flys off before Blackbird can say anything. As she's going, Wildfire forms a fireball comet and decides to attack the droids head-on*

Wildfire:*on comlink* Hey Hawk. Need some help?

*Laser shot pegs Hawk in the leg, causing him to lose some altitude. Straightens out and continues to fire...*

****

*WITH THE BATTLE DROIDS*

Wildfire: _Hey Hawk. Need some help?_

Hawk: *Presses commlink--dodges another barrage of shots* Is there something about you guys and not following orders?

Wildfire: _Yeah--friendship. Hang on, I'll be right there._

Hawk: *fires at another droid--hits him, sending him flying off his speeder. Fireball travels past him, straight into a group of droids. Fries four of them as the other nine break away in time.* Head back! Back to the base, let's go! *flies towards Maximal base, continuing to fire behind him. Wildfire is doing the same*

Wildfire: They sure are tough! Let me try something... *stops in midflight, bringing hands together. Fireball expands around clasped hands, growing in front of her. before the fire can be thrown, streaks of fire energy fly from the fireball. The streaks strike at the handful of droids flying the front line, incinerating them. The fireball shrinks as the streaks diffuse outward. When she's done, there are twelve different wrecks falling to the ground below.*

Hawk: Not bad...think you can get the rest of them?

Wildfire: I can try...

****

*MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE PREDACON SHIP*

Darkbird: Well?

Terminx: I'm not an engineer!! I'm a scientist! Just because I know how to work with Cybertron technology doesn't mean I can fix these machines of yours in the snap of my fingers!

Darkbird: How much longer?!

Terminx: Hold on... *sparks fly from a secondary console, then it lights up.* There, you should have weapons back on-line.

Darkbird: Good! Let's get this thing moving. We've got some work to do! Lady of Light, you can kiss my assplate! The Lord of Darkness RISES AGAIN! Hahahaha! Let's give them a little demonstration of our power. Mirage, "fire a warning shot, across her nose."

Mirage: Yes sir. *Aims main cannon at a near by moutain and fires. The shot flies through the air, getting the attention of all the nearby Maximals, and destroys the mountain.*

Darkbird: *Turns on outside speakers.* See that Maximals? That is the power of this ship. Surrender now, or I shall turn this ship's power on you base. If you decide on the smart choice and give up now, I may let the base be. But, if you pull any oh-so-hero-stunts...well you can kiss you future goodbye. Mheheheheheheheheheehehahahahahahahaahahahahahaha!!!!!...

*ship rocks hard. Warning klaxons go off*

Darkbird: So, they decide to fight back anyway, huh? Maximals just don't know when to quit. Guess I'll have t-- *another hard shudder, followed by two more. The console to Terminx's right explodes*

Darkbird: I didn't know any of them had that kind of firepower?

Mirage: I don't think they do. The scanners aren't showing anything out there, but the hits are coming at us from short range. *Another collision*

Darkbird: Oh, it's that blasted jet! He thinks he's so**--*BOOM*** What was that?!

Terminx: Our main energizer just went out. Power couplings to the engines are down. We're falling--***BOOM* **The ship can't hold up-- *Another collision, panel next to Terminx explodes, sending debris into his construct. He falls over, damaged.*

Darkbird: BLAST IT ALL!!! Mirage!! Reaim the weapons. Start firing at everything!

Mirage: It won't do us any good! ***BOOM*** We can't even see him...

Darkbird: *unsheaths claws* Do you ever remember me assaulting you in your lifetime? Care for me to change that?!

Mirage *stunned for a moment. Turns around and goes to the weapons console. Starts firing everywhere*

****

*MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE*

Hawk: *flying with Wildfire towards the Maximal base, not far off in the distance.* Darkstorm. I figured he wouldn't stay quiet for long.

Wildfire: He's doing some heavy damage. It's like he knows where to aim.

Hawk: I think he does. When he tested against Sentinel, the defensive system gave the ship's weak points away.

Wildfire: How so?

Hawk: Sentinel was programmed to strengthen itself when an area of the shielding over a vital portion of the ship was attacked, to make sure the shot wouldn't get through. Darkstorm litterally mapped the ship out using the system as an energy trace, to see what parts of the ship it would protect the most.

Wildfire: Well, I'll be. *Final boom is heard in the distance, and the Predacon ship starts falling slowly to the valley below, black smoke trailing upwards.* He's done it!

Hawk: Don't start cheering. That only means he's done with Darkbird. I have a feeling we're next. *notes battle droids on their S.T.A.P. vehicles closing fast.* Let's get back to base, quick! *both fly off*

****

*MEANWHILE*

*Darkstorm watches as the Predacon ship falls into the canyon valleys near the Maximal base. The ship's engine whine is heard climbing in pitch as it nears the floor. Finally, in a mix of smoke, it collides with the ground, small explosions erupting all around. The canyon helps to focus the soundwaves out and up, creating an odd echo effect. Darkstorm hovers over the location for a moment as the black smoke gets thicker. Then, he turns around and heads for the Maximal base. There are two dozen battle droids on S.T.A.P.s ahead of him. They do not maneuver, as they have not seen him yet. Darkstorm places his aim carefully, and quickly takes out eight droids. The others maneuver in a frenzy as they know they are being attacked, but don't see their target on radar. Darkstorm uses the panic to his advantage, taking out six more. He fires a missile into a group of four, each avoiding the projectile easily. As it gets ten meters from one of them, it goes active and locks on. The droid has no time to react, and explodes after impact. The shockwave rocks the other three, and Darkstorm takes them down quickly.*

*Seven more battle droids are left, attacking Darkstorm as best they can. None of the shots make impact with the jet's hull, as they have no signal to lock onto. Darkstorm pulls straight up, beckoning the droids to follow. All seven do, and Darkstorm tranforms to his warrior mode. He aims down quickly and starts firing his missiles. They go active at once, chasing four of the droids. They begin to maneuver wildly trying to avoid the missiles. Since the homing projectiles are all the droids are paying attention to, Darkstorm has an easy time shooting them down with his blaster cannon instead of waiting for the missiles to make impact. The last three make a suicide run on the warrior, guns blazing. Darkstorm fires his head cannons at one, a missile at the other, and fires his blaster at the third. Each dodge in turn. The missile, aimed at one, goes active and locks onto the droids neighbor, taking him out quick. A piece of armor goes flying into one of the droids, disorienting him for a moment. Darkstorm shoots him down quickly. Keeping his head guns firing at the last target, Darkstorm brings his cannon forwards and fires. The high velocity projectiles track from one side of the droid, while the green laser blasts come from the other. The droids pulls up avoiding both attacks, but realizes too late as he picks up a lock-on. The missile Darkstorm had secretly fired pummels into him without a problem, destroying him in a ball of fire. Pieces rain everywhere as Darkstorm transforms back to jet mode, and flies towards the Maximal base...*

****

*AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CANYON*

*The bridge is completely destroyed. Control panels are sparking and pieces of equipment are laying everywhere. The bodies(as well as pieces) of the Predacons lay scatter around. Under a pile of wreckage, Darkbird's clawed hand is barely sticking out. One of the claws is badly bent and the another is broken in half.*

*One of Darkbird's fingers begins to move. Sunddenly, Darkbird stands up, shouting and sending debris flying everywhere. He looks at himself and notices his body is very badly damaged. Cuts and dents cover his body and his left optic is shattered. He looks around the room and notices the damage.*

Darkbird: Damn. That asshole really did a job on this place. *Looks around one more time, then heads for his quarters. When he gets outside his door, he press that button to open the door, but it just gives a whine of protest. Aggrivated, Darkbird punches the door and it falls down. He walks into his quarters, melted and fused from Wildfire's fireball, and tries to open the passway to his lair.*

Computer: WaaArNinGgggg. PooWerrrr aT 15% mAxiiiimuuuM.

Darkbird: Damn! I have to get in there.

*Goes over to personal computer and pulls out some of the wires and attaches them to the portal control panel. He presses the button agian and the remaining power from the computer goes into the portal.

Computer: PoWeR aT 55% MaXiMum.

Darkbird: Have to risk it. *Darkbird braces himself, then jumps through the portal. He screams as the power begins to fluxuate.*

****

*AT DARKBIRD'S LAIR*

*The partner portal opens ans fluxuates as well. Darkbird's scream can be heard even before he comes out of the protal. He falls out of it and collapes on the floor. He layes there for a few minutes. His functioning optic comes back online and he struggles to get up. He walks of to his protal and falls down in the chair.*

Darkbird: Computer...begin program, "Transmetal 2". *A piece of the floor splits open a stasis pod attached to a stange machine comes up. Darkbird forces himself out of the chair and stumbles to the pod. He types in a few codes on the machine, then step inside the pod.*

Darkbird: Now, we'll see who's more powerful!

*The lid closes and process begins. A few moments later, the pod's door opens and the new Darkbird stepped out. He is now a Transmetal 2 almost the size as the original Megatron. He is completely pitch black all over and his optics are now dark red. He unsheathes his claws. They are longer, sharper, and slightly curved*

Darkbird: Now, for the others. *He walks out of his lair and into the remains of the Darkseid to begin his task.*

****

*MEANWHILE*

Blue Blaze: Wh..what hit me? *Blue Blaze looks down at herself and sees her right leg isn't there.* Oh. I think I know where I am. Hey wasn't there a fight here? *She looks around and sees that the battle is over, battle droids and tanks blown up or nonfunctional* I missed the fight. *looks up, almost as if from intuition. A partial cloud formation is beginning.* What is that? *continues to examine it, when she gets a funny feeling. The feeling becomes fear.* Oh, NO! Not--not now! It's...NO! Beast mode! *converts to beast mode--which has all four legs--and begins to run in the direction she thinks her base is...*

****

*MEANWHILE*

*Hawk and Wildfire fly towards the base*

Primal: There! There they are. *hits commlink* Hawk, report.

Hawk: _Battle droids are knocked out. There were a group of flyers behind us, but they've been taken down. Casualties include Siege and Silverbolt. We had some outside help, but I've never seen the beings before in my life. Cheetor is with Skycat, and they have someone wounded with them. They're on their way here._

Primal: *sighs* Damn. Two dead.

Hawk: _We've had our hands full ourselves with all kinds of trouble since the droids went off-line._

Primal: What kind of trouble?

Wildfire: _Well, for one, the Darkseid was actually airborne and chasing us._

Primal: What?!

Hawk: _The ship's already gone down; you won't have to worry about it._

Primal: Good.

Wildfire: _Not really. Our own Darkstorm was the one that took the ship down._

Hawk: _And to add to it, he's headed your way._

Primal: Well... *looks at his ground troops* ...that's just Prime!

****

*MEANWHILE, ELSEWHERE*

Velvet: *over commlink* Velvet to base can you read me?

Clawblade: _I read you Velvet what's wrong?_

Velvet: Is Starise there?

Clawblade: _No, she left with Skystalker and Firesaber. Why?_

Velvet: Um, we found Sky and 'Saber. they where slagged, and Starise isn't here.

Clawblade: _Great. Two missing. What else could go wrong?_

Velvet: Well Firesaber wants to talk to you about letting his sister get slagged, so if I were you I'd hide for about 

30 Cycles.

****

*AT THEIR BASE...*

Clawblade: On no I'm out of here, Beast mode! *Clawblade runs from the room just as Cybershadow and Ambush come in.*

Ambush: Huh? *goes to comm station* Hey, Vel, why is Claw running away as if Starflame were trying to get him? What did you say to him?

Velvet: _Firesaber want's to talk to him about Blue Blaze._

Cybershadow: Oh, that's just as bad.

****

*OUTSIDE THE MAXIMAL BASE*

*Hawk and Wildfire land next to Primal. Standing next to Primal are Blackbird, Rhinox, Nightfox and Rattrap.*

Primal: Glad you could make it.

Wildfire: Rather glad we _did_ make it.

Hawk: Cheetor and Skycat are on their way. Ungh! *shakes head harshly* And their new friend...whoever they are.

Primal: Time to get you some downtime, Hawk.

Hawk: I'm fine.

Wildfire: You look pretty scrapped to me. You took all those flyer droids on your own 'til I bailed you out.

Hawk: Superficial only. A few internal repairs and I'm fine.

Primal: No. It's always superficial with you. Rhinox--help him with repairs; that's an order to both of you.

Hawk: *sighs* With Darkstorm out there and heading this way, that isn't the best strategy. We need our troops here.

Primal: And we need them fit. *Hawk stands in front of Primal for a few moments more before nodding and heading in with Rhinox.*

Primal: Now, as for the rest of you... *noises heard from behind*

Nightfox: Sneak attack! *draws weapon. Others do the same, aiming for boulder behind them*

Blue Blaze: *coming out from behind rock, stopping short as she realizes where she is.* Uh-oh...*some of the Maximals startle, others get defensive* Don't..don't shoot me!

Primal: Who...and what, are you? *Primal sees that Blue Blaze is some kind of cat with silver fur with icy wings and sky blue eyes, a very odd sight.*

Blue Blaze: I...I don't know. *Blue Blaze sees herself and knows that she dosn't have the same body she had before the droid fight.*

Blue Blaze: By Ren, what has happend to me!?!

Rattrap: Uh, ye' okay kiddo? And, uh, who is this.. 'Ren'?

Blue Blaze: 'Okay?' I'm better than okay!

Rattrap: Huh?

Blue Blaze: It happend, it happend! YES!!

Primal: What happend? Mind explaining what you're refering to?

Blue Blaze: Huh? Oh, um...I don't know, but it's a good thing. See you around.

Primal: Woah, hold on, come back here.

Blue Blaze: What?

Primal: We need help.

Blue Blaze: Then that's what I'll get, I'll be right back with my friends. *Blue Blaze transforms to robot mode, and she sees that she is still missing one of her legs'.* Ooh. I forgot about that.

Primal: Looks like you'll need some repair work.

Blue Blaze: I'm fine...really... *Bue Blaze falls down and Primal helps her back up.*

Blue Blaze: Urph! Then again...

Primal: You're going to get repairs, right now.

Blue Blaze: Okay...you're probably...right... *Blue Blaze blacks out and Primal picks her up and takes her inside the base.*

****

*AFTER BLUE BLAZE IS PLACED IN THE CR-CHAMBER*

Wildfire: I'm going to find Striker!

Primal: We need you here. Darkstorm is on his way here, as well as a mess of flyer droids. We need everyone we can get.

Wildfire: Exactly. I'll be back with the cat sisters and Striker, in time to back the rest of you guys up. But I _NEED_ to find Striker. *Before Optimus can respond, Wildfire takes to the air again and back the way she'd come.*

Primal: Well, that certainly is prime.

Rattrap: Eh, so whatta we do now, Fearless leader?

Primal: What we always do. Defend the Ark, at all costs.

Rattrap: I knew it. We're all gonna die.

All Maximals present: SHUT UP RATTRAP!

****

*ON PATROL*

Wildfire: *flying to the Cat sisters' last known region. Speaks into commlink.* Striker come in. Striker, this isn't funny, we need help. The base is under attack by flying droids and Darkstorm is headed that way too. We need the help. Striker, answer me.

Striker: _I'm a little busy right now leave a message and I'll get back to you._

Wildfire: Tell me where you guys are and I'll come help.

Striker: _Just follow the signal. You'll find us, or what's left of us._

Wildfire: Look Striker, Hawk made a rule this morning. No dying. That includes you. I'll be there as soon as I can. *Wildfire fires her thrusters at full and follows Striker's signal to where he is fighting alongside the Cat sisters. There are a mess of flyer droids swooping and buzzing Striker and the Cat sisters. Some of the flyers dismount their vehicles, attacking on the ground. Just as Wildfire is about to swoop down and take out some of the droids, one of the droids hits Striker hard and Striker falls to the ground.* NOOOOOOOOO!!! *Wildfire swoops down and incenrates the droids that are near Striker. Wildfire lands near him* Striker, are you ok?

Spider Striker: I'll be okay. "Soon as the room stops spinnig."

Catspaw: *screaming from behind them* CATSCLAW!!! NOOOOOOO!! *Catsclaw is lying on her back, her claws stretched out from her hands. Smoke is billowing from her chest, where multiple shots made their mark. The sister's optics are dead. Catspaw starts slicing though the droids*

Catspaw: No one takes my family! **NO ONE!**

Wildfire: What? *notices Catsclaw's remains* By Primus. *Spider Striker leaps up and grabs Catspaw from behind*

Spider Striker: Come on! We have to get back to base and regroup!

Catspaw: They took my sister!!

Spider Striker: How do you think I feel about whoever brought me here?

Catspaw: That's different! This...*shudders, with anger as well as pain. She nods to nothing in particular as she understands Spider Striker's point.* I...I am with you...

Spider Striker: Good! Let's hurry back!

*Wildfire forms up a bunch of miniature fireballs and throws them at the droids on the ground. They try to dodge, but have a hard time doing it. After a few moments, Wildfire knocks down all the grounded droids. The remaining S.T.A.P. flyers, eight of them, continue to buzz at Wildfire, Spider Striker, and Catspaw.*

Spider Striker: That's it! We can't stay!

Wildfire: *picks up Catspaw* Spider Striker, get on my back. Hurry! *Spider Striker gets on Wildfire's back, and she takes off towards the base.* The two of you had better be ready to fight. I have the feeling that if the other droids aren't there, Darkstorm is.

Spider Striker: I'm ready.

Catspaw: If the droids are there they'll never know what hit them.

Primal: _Wildfire come in._

Wildfire: Wildfire here. What's up?

Primal: _Did you find them?_

Wildfire: Yes, but Catsclaw was taken by the droids. I do have the other two.

Primal: _We need the three of you back here now._

Wildfire: We're on our way.

Primal: _Good, Primal out._

Wildfire: Guess they've started the party with out us. Looks like we'll have to crash it.

Striker: Sounds like a plan.

****

*BACK AT THE MAXIMAL BASE*

Hawk: Look, just get to the vital systems, forget the armor.

Rhinox: I'm almost finished here. *working on part of Hawk's side as Hawk works on a portion of his damaged leg* Done!

Hawk: Same *Hawk puts dented armor panel back on his leg* Let's get out there.

*run out to the entrance of St. Hillary.*

Hawk: Anything?

Primal: No. I don't even pick up those signals from the battle droids.

Hawk: He might have gotten to them...*looks out, drops optic lenses* There! He's coming!

Primal: Everyone! Take your positions!

Rattrap: Heh, fer what good it'll do us. *gets smacked over the head from behind...* Douh! Who?.. *turns around, but everyone looks to be in combat mode* Funny! Ye know that?

Primal: Get ready! *Darkstorm gets closer* Aim... *black jet flies towards mountain* Fire!!

*all Maximals open fire, lasers and rockets flying. Hawk notices the pitch angle of Darkstorm's approach...*

Hawk: He's not making a direct attack... *Everyone watches--continuing to fire--as Darkstorm flies _over_ the mountain and past*

Primal: Those shots barely scratched him!

Rattrap: Not too many of 'em hit 'im either.

Hawk: He's not after the base. Where's he going?

****

*MEANWHILE*

Wildfire: Almost there guys, hold on... *notes object ahead* Oh damn! It's Darkstorm! This is going to get rough!

Spider Striker: Where's he headed? He's going somewhere in a hurry, but it isn't towards us...

Wildfire: And our base is that way...

****

*ELSEWHERE*

Ambush: *I'm not getting it on scanners, but I'm picking it up visually. It's headed right for us!

Cybershadow: What is it?

Ambush: It....it isn't a local, that's for sure!

Cybershadow: We need to prepare the base for an attack.

Ambush: There aren't enough of us here to defend the base!

Cybershadow: We might not have any other choice *smacks hand down over alarm* General Quarters alert! The base is being attacked!

****

*MEANWHILE*

*Wildfire is returning to the Maximal base. She is carrying Catspaw, and Spider Striker is riding on her back. Suddenly, a blast flies at them and cause Catspaw and Striker go crashing to the ground. Wildfire flies down and catches Striker, but unfortunately forgets about Catspaw. She is hit by another blast and turns to find a Transmetal version of Buzz Saw hovering there. She ignites her fist and is about to fire at him, when something slashes her back. She turns to find a Terrorsaur flying there, who is also now a Transmetal.*

Wildfire: I can't fight these guys and hold on to you.

Striker: Then I guess this is my stop. *Striker jumps out of Wildfire's arms, fires a cyberweb line on a tree, and swings onto it. He then jumps to the ground looks at Wildfire.*

Striker: I'm going to get Catspaw. Think you can hold those two off for awhile?

Wildfire: These two? No problem.

Striker: Good, then see you in a bit. *Wildfire, turns back to Terrorsaur and Buzz Saw, but finds no one. Suddenly, she is hit from the back by another laser blast. She turns and throws a fireball at her attacker, but he simply dogdes it. Some more blast hit her back, this time it's Terrorsaur. She ignites her hand, but before she can use it Buzz Saw shoots her arm. She turns and throws one at him, but he dodges AGAIN, and Terrorsaur rakes his swords agianst Wildfire's back. She throws fireballs at both of them, but they dodge them and regroup.*

Wildfire: Since when did these guys get good?!

*Meanwhile, on the ground, Striker is running towards Catspaw, but is hit in the back by some laser blasts, causing him to fall to the ground. He gets up, turns and sees Mantor standing over him.*

Mantor: I'm baaaack!

Striker: Great! But it's going to be a short stay! *Striker pulls out both guns and fires at Mantor, but he simply jumps into a tree.* Wait a minute. He's not suppose to do that. *Suddenly, another blast hits Striker and knocks him back down. Before he can get up, Mirage decloaks and walks over to him. He unsheaths his claws and rakes them across Striker's chest. He then picks up Striker by the throat, punches him in the face, then throws him. Striker slides some when he hits the ground. When he stops, he notices a figure standing over him. It reaches down and picks him up by his thoat.*

Striker: You know, I'm getting tired of you guys doing this.

Figure: Silence! Give this message to your leader, boy. The feline is mine. She will be released only when I see fit.

Striker: Who are you?

Figure: I am the weaver of nightmares. The taker of souls. I am the Lord of Darkness.

Striker: Darkbird! *Darkbird, glares at Striker, then lifts him above his head and slams him into the ground.*

Darkbird: Regroup! *They all gather near him and he instructs Mirage and Mantor to place Catspaw's body on Scavenger, who is in vehicle mode. They do as they're told, then the whole group walks off.*

*Striker comes to a few mintues later. He gets up, looks around and notices that Catspaw is gone and Wildfire is laying on the ground. He limps over to her body.*

Striker: You Okay?

Wildfire: *gets up, a little lopsidedly* Not really. I mean, I have cut and scratch marks all over my body. My head is pounding. And to top it all off, I was beaten by Terrorsaur and Buzz Saw!

Striker: No offense, but I think we have bigger problems.

Wildfire: Like what?

Striker: Well, let's see. Darkbird is back in a new, bigger body. He now commands a group that consists of Mirage, Mantor, and Transmetal versions of Terrorsaur, Buzz Saw, and I think I even saw Inferno. And, oh yeah, he now has Catspaw.

Wildfire: That is worse.

**********************

Please Read and Review, we've has so little of that. We'll even take flames, we need a good laugh.


	5. Terrosaur has a brain?

****

*LATER, ELSEWHERE*

*It's almost an hour before sunset. Hawk is with Rattrap and Blackbird, heading in the direction Darkstorm went*

Rattrap: So, eh, are ye pickin' him up on sensors?

Hawk: *holding equipment* Of course not. I'm trying to see if I can find what he's looking for.

Blackbird: Or who.

Rattrap: *walks in front of Hawk and stops--facing him* Ye know somethin'? I can't stand bein' around you. But, every other mission yer haulin' my assplate out on some mission. What, haven't ye figured out my resonance waves yet?

Hawk: Of course I have. But, I bring you along because you're our best recon and espionage expert. And, if you'll notice, every other mission I partake in requires one or the other.

Rattrap: Meh...I still think yer doin' this te make my life a livin' hell.

Blackbird: Rattrap...

Rattrap: Hey, can it, kiddo! I didn't ask ye te butt in te this conversation.

Blackbird: I didn't know I needed your permission.

Rattrap: Not like ye ask for it anyway.

Blackbird: Oh shutup, you buck-toothed freak.

Rattrap: Why don't ye go get yer gears sanded!

Hawk: Why don't the BOTH of you evolve a little! I'm getting a signal. Two signals, actually.

Blackbird: What kind?

Hawk: Maximal, definitely. One I believe is Wildfire.

Rattrap: Then the other's gotta be our spider kid.

Blackbird: Wasn't he with the cat sisters?

Rattrap: Who cares. Let's get 'em an' go home.

Hawk: We still haven't traced where Darkstorm went.

Rattrap: *sighs* Oh yeah, huh? *all three bots look forward to see Wildfire and Spider Striker, inbound to the base*

Wildfire: Well, we've got worse problems.

Rattrap: Seems te be the theme of the evenin'.

Wildfire: Darkbird is got himself a new body. I'm guessing it's almost as big as Megatron's transmetallic dragon.

Spider Striker: Bigger. MUCH bigger.

Wildfire: Plus, he has an army of transmetals with him.

Spider Striker: Yeah. Mirage and Mantor, and then transmetal versions of Terrorsaur, Buzz Saw and Inferno. And, he's captured Catspaw.

Hawk: Something tells me that riding off into the sunset won't be meaning closure for this evening.

Wildfire: Not a chance. What are you going to do?

Hawk: Blackbird and I will be doing an aerial recon of the area. The two of you should head back to base for repairs. Rattrap, go with them. Looks like Darkstorm's going to have to wait. Ready Blackbird?

Blackbird: As I'll ever be.

*Both, Hawk and Blackbird take to the sky as Wildfire, Spider Striker and Rattrap head back to base. In the air, Hawk and Blackbird spot Terrorsaur and Buzz Saw flying nearby.*

Blackbird: That didn't take long.

Hawk: *sees Mantor and Mirage below* No Inferno, no Darkbird. And no Catspaw, so we can assume who she's most likely with.

Blackbird: You handle the flyers. I can take these two ground dwellers down easily.

Hawk: Be careful. We're outmatched here, and these guys aren't simple battle droids.

Blackbird: Right. *dives for the two Predacons below*

Hawk: Well, let's see if your reputations are well earned. *flies towards Buzz Saw first, firing his sub-cannons. Gets a few hits in before Buzz Saw can react*

Buzz Saw: You'll get it for that one!

Terrorsaur: Terrorize!!! *transforms. Buzz Saw joins him and starts firing at Hawk. Hawk maneuvers cleanly, avoiding the attack. Gets between the two and targets Buzz Saw.*

Hawk: Remember, aim, _then_ fire... *gets hit in the back by a laser blast* Ugh! *turns around and fires at Terrorsaur. One shot hits Terrorsaur's leg, the other is avoided. A shot smacks into Hawk's leg, and he turns to fire back at Buzz Saw. The other dodges easily.*

Hawk: Impressive maneuvering. See how long you can last... *fires repeatedly at Buzz Saw. Buzz Saw dodges most shots, though some hit him* _That armor of his is holding up_ *Lasers fly by Hawk from Terrorsaur. Hawk drops altitute as more laser blasts fly through his previous position. Hawk turns and fires at Terrorsaur, but Terrorsaur dodges easily. Prepares to fire again, but gets hit in the back. Turns and aims at Buzz Saw. Buzz Saw prepares to dodge, when Hawk turns his weapons back to Terrorsaur instead, who has started a new approach. Both cannons fire, smacking the unexpecting Terrorsaur in the chest. Hawk takes advanatage of the situation, firing both his sub-cannons as well as his shoulder mounted rockets. As Terrorsaur keeps getting hit, Hawk flies forward, avoiding a new attack by Buzz Saw. One of the rockets finally succeeds in piercing through Terrorsaur's armored stomach, exploding and partially tearing the transmetallic hull. Terrorsaur begins to drop as Hawk flies past him. 

Hawk pulls straight up to avoid more of Buzz Saw's attack as well as Terrorsaur's volleys while he falls. The Predacon regains his flight abilities a mere thirty feet from the ground.*

Buzz Saw: If you stand still, we can kill you quicker!

Hawk: _Definitely gotten better. But that doesn't mean they're any smarter..._ *Hawk merges sub-cannons and goes on the defensive. Buzz Saw fires repeatedly. Hawk concentrates only on dodging. As blast after blast passes by Hawk, he begins to note the other's firing pattern. When Buzz Saw is fifty meters from Hawk, the warrior drops five meters abruptly and fires his dual-cannon three times at partially different angles. All three shots hit Buzz Saw, causing him to spin out of control. When Buzz Saw sails near Hawk, he grabs the Predacon and quickly places him under Hawk's feet at the same instant Terrorsaur's counter-fire comes up at him. The blasts strike Buzz Saw, who screams at the new impacts. Hawk drops him, smoke trailing behind as he plummets*

Hawk: We need to start thinking, don't we?

Terrorsaur: AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!! *opens fire as he flies up towards Hawk...*

****

*BACK AT THE MAXIMAL BASE*

*A battered Wildfire landed at the Maximal base with a also battered Spider Stiker.*

Primal: You two look like scrap.

Spider Stiker: Don't feel much better than scrap.

Wildfire: I feel like I could stay in a CR-chamber for a month.

Primal: Sorry, but we don't have time for that. Maybe after the war. Where's Catspaw?

Spider Stiker: Captured, by Darkbird. He's transmetal II now.

Primal: That's just prime.

****

*AT THE FIGHT*

*Blackbird flies towards Mirage's and Mantor's position. He stops just above them, so they don't detect him. He pulls out his rifle and begins firing at Mantor. The shots hit dead on, and Mantor shakes a bit under the assualt. Mirage quickly begins to fire at Blackbird. Blackbird begins to perform some aerial maneuvers to avoid them, but is still clipped by some of the blasts. Then, one knocks his rifle from his hand.*

Blackbird: Damn! Oh well, guess I'll just have to do this the old fashion way. *He pulls out his energon saber and begins to deflect the blasts from Mirage. As he's deflecting them, he's attempts to angle his blade to properly ricochet one of the shots right back to Mirage. Unfortunately, Mirage is aiming his shots in a sporadic manner, and Blackbird can't pull off his usual stunt. Blackbird also fails to notice Mantor climbing up in the tree behind him. Mantor jumps off of the tree and lands right on Blackbird's back. He begins clawing his back with his beast mode claws. He forces Blackbird to the ground, then jumps off of him. Blackbird struggles to his feet and is about to lash out with his saber, when Mirage appears behind him and runs his claws into Blackbird's back. Blackbird falls to the ground, his cybernetic spinal cords and circuitry competely severed. Mirage rolls him around, then simply throws a data disk on him. Mirage then looks at Buzz Saw and Terrorsaur.*

Mirage: Terrorsaur, Buzz Saw! The deed is done! Let us return to Darkbird.

*Mirage and Mantor transform into beast mode, while Terrorsaur and Buzz Saw transform into their respective vehicle modes. Then, they all head away from the scene. Lasers streak after Terrorsaur and Buzz Saw as Hawk chases them down for a moment. Hawk considers following them, but stops when he sees the condition Blackbird is in. He flies over and lands next to Blackbird.*

Hawk: You okay?

Blackbird: Not really. This has not been my day.

Hawk: I don't think it's been anybody's day.

Blackbird: Except maybe Darkbird.

Hawk: True. So, what's the damage?

Blackbird: Almost every wire and circuit in my back is scrap. No way I can make it back to base.

Hawk: At least not the easy way. *He picks up Blackbird and makes to fly away, when he notices the data disk.*

Hawk: What's this?

Blackbird: Some disk Mirage threw at me.

Hawk: Well, it might be important. *He picks it up, then returns to the base.*

****

*BACK AT THE BASE, A FEW MINUTES LATER*

*Hawk lands and walks into the base. The other Maximals immediately see the condition Blackbird is in.*

Primal: Rhinox, get Blackbird a CR chamber. *Hawk hands over Blackbird and Rhinox places him in a CR chamber.*

Primal: So what happened?

Hawk: We had a run-in with Darkbird's new versions of Terrorsaur and Buzz Saw. As well as Mirage and Mantor.

Primal: Prime. Well, did you at least learn something from them?

Hawk: Couple of things, actually. They seem to have a very distinct fighting pattern. It was easy to pick up on at first, and counter. But I noticed something about it--at least in Buzz Saw. Their tactical patterns change at an almost unnoticeable level. It's as if their fighting patterns variate from one moment to the next. They also have a tougher transmetalized armor. There's something else about them, but I just can't place my finger on it.

Primal: Anything else?

Hawk: Well, they did leave this. *Hawk pulls out the data disk and hands it to Primal.*

Primal: Well, let's see what's on it. *They walks to the Axalon bridge section, and Primal puts the disk in the computer. After a few moments of uploading, an image of the new Darkbird, as well as his new troops, appears.*

Darkbird: I see you've gotten my message. Good. It'll allow me to make proper introductions. By now, you've no doubt noticed my new army. And the improvments I've made to them. So, with that thought in mind, allow me to introduce you to The Ministry of Darkness. And together, we shall destory you and everything you hold dear. I've already started a collection. *He steps back to revel Catspaw, badly beaten and tied to The Undertaker symbol.* I know what you're probably thinking right NOW. That I am a monster. Or maybe, you're wondering what I'm going to do with her. "Maybe I can be that father figure she never had. Or maybe, I could just torture her. But don't worry, you'll be witness to my madness soon enough." And on more note, if I sense any Maximal presence around my location, I will kill her. Slowly. And plainfully. But not so slowly as to give any of _you_ the time to save her. Hahahahahahahahahaha! *The recording shuts off and Maximals just stand there. Stunned, and completely out of ideas.*

Hawk: Now, that...is a wrench in the works.

Rattrap: So what? All we have te do is wait fer ol' tar feathers te come out an' get _us_. Then, we either kick his keister...or we all die.

Primal: I don't agree with the dying part.

Hawk: And I don't think he's going to come out and play on his own. Bigger or not, he still hides behind his players when he can.

Primal: We can't risk going in after him, or he'll kill Catspaw. If she weren't there, I might be more willing to try a few things.

Cheetor: So...what are we going to do?

Hawk: Nothing we can do right now.

Primal: Detection...scanners. Early warning radar...

Rattrap: Oh boy, Boss monkey's babblin'.

Hawk: *Casually to Rattrap* Quiet.

Primal: Darkstorm.

Half the Maximals in ops: _What?_

Primal: Darkstorm. He has radar assimilative armor, correct?

Hawk: Yes, he does. And, no he won't help us.

Primal: We have to try. We don't have any other choice.

Hawk: Yes we do. We just haven't come up with them yet.

Primal: No. None of us have the same technology built into us that he does. He's our only chance. We have to try and get in touch with him. See if we can...

Hawk: _Primal_. Listen to reason. This is not one of those situations where the risk may have some percentage of going in our favor. This has a one-hundred percent chance of failure. One: Darkstorm wouldn't do anything for anyone else unless it had to do with his own agenda. Two: Darkstorm would not help us if it didn't give him an advantage of some kind, and ANY kind of advantage we give him is automatically a futile gesture for us. Three: the only reason Darkstorm would even bother going after Darkbird is if it were already part of his agenda. If that's the case, he'll be going after him anyway, and we won't have to worry about getting in touch with him. If it's not part of his agenda, then he'll either ignore us, or use the chance to waltz in and kill us.

Rattrap: Ye' know, the half-breed's right. At this point, we have at least SOME chance of stoppin' 'im from gettin' in. If we side with Darkstorm, he'll fry us the instant we open the door.

Primal: If that were true, he would have already done it.

Hawk: But we aren't a part of his plan yet. So, it's probably best we don't change that. *looks into Optimus' optics* Primal, this is not a wise decision. Just because we have no other options at the moment does not mean we have to start grabbing at the first ideas that come along.

Primal: If we keep thinking of a way to get to Darkbird, it'll be too late.

Hawk: Invite Darkstorm here, and we're _dead_. Then, we can only do nothing. I'm thinking that's worse. We already have how many troops in the 'R chambers right now?

Primal: *sighs* Dammit! *looks back at Hawk* All right. For now, we hold off. But if we run out of time... 

*Hawk only nods, though the look on his face shows disagreement to the silent point*

****

*DOWN ONE OF THE MOUNTAIN CORRIDORS*

*Spider Striker is limping toward the lab*

Spider Striker: I won't let that son of a bitch have 'Paw. She's my best friend, only one...

Wildfire: Hey, Striker! Where you going?

Spider Striker: Lab.

Wildfire: Why?

Spider Striker: I'm going to make a bomb and maybe a device that'll mask my singnature.

Wildfire: Do you know how?

Spider Striker: Bomb; Oh, yeah! Definetly. Device; I don't know.

Wildfire: Shouldn't you go in the 'R chamber first?

Spider Striker: Primal said no time. 'Sides, every minute in there is another minute Darkbird has Catspaw.

****

*DARKBIRD'S QUARTERS*

Darkbird: Are you awake yet?

Catspaw: Burn in the Pit!

Darkbird: Good! I've detected some irregular energy in your brain module. Mind telling me what it is?

Catspaw: If you insist. *Catspaw vanishes, and the bonds that had been holding her down break*

Darkbird: What the...? *suddenly Darkbird is floored*

Catspaw's voice: I should kill you now for what you did to my sister, but I won't. I'll do it when I'm capable of making you suffer. *Darkbird hears Catspaw simply walk out the door*

****

*BACK AT THE MAXIMAL BASE*

*Blue Blaze is waking up in the CR chamber.*

Blue Blaze: Huh? How did I get in here? Ow my head still hurts. *Blue Blaze hears what's going on outside.* Can't let them get killed now can I. How to help, how to help...I know that thing said no Maximals. I'm not a Maximal so I'll help them. Can someone get me out of here?!

Cheetor: Who's in there?

Blue Blaze: An icy kitty cat, now how do I get out?

Cheetor: What's the matter? Haven't you ever been in a CR chamber before?

Blue Blaze: Um...no.

Cheetor: Oh.

Blue Blaze: So how do I get out?

Cheetor: Here I'll help you. *Cheetor opens the CR chamber and lets Blue Blaze out.* Um, maybe we should go to ops. You can talk to Optimus

Blue Blaze: All right *both walk up to ops. Everyone looks to Blue Blaze as she walks in.* Now, what's going on? Maybe I can help.

Primal: Let's start with who are you?

Blue Blaze: I'm not a Maximal and I have no clue as to where I came from or how I got here.

Rattrap: So, eh, why were you yelling before like something great happend to you?

Blue Blaze: Well I changed. I used to be just a plain old cat without wings. Now, what is going on? *Primal tells her what's going on with Darkbird and his army, and how they're holding Catspaw and why they can't go and rescue her.*

Blue Blaze: I can help you.

****

*OUTSIDE THE BASE*

Primal: So, exactly how can you help us?

Blue Blaze: Well, I'm not a Maximal. That transmission from that whoever guy said no Maximal presence.

Hawk: True, but you still give off a signal.

Blue Blaze: Not always. *smirks, then presses a pad on her shoulder* There, try to scan my signature. *Hawk looks over at Rhinox who pull out a small scanning pad. The pad chimes as Rhinox attempts a scan.*

Rhinox: Odd. I'm detecting all of us, but I'm not picking up on our friend here.

Wildfire: Well, I'll be dancing in the Pit! How'd you do that?

Blue Blaze: I'm not quite sure, but all of us can do it.

Rattrap: Woah, uh...did you say, _all_ of you?

Blue Blaze: Er....kinda.

Hawk: Where are the rest of you currently?

Blue Blaze: We're...at a, um, secret location.

Primal: *nods* I see. Is it possible for you to go back and bring some reinforcements with you?

Blue Blaze: I could do that. I'll be back sooner than you think! *transfroms and takes to the air, towards her base*

Cheetor: Are we just going to sit here and wait?

Primal: For now...

Blue Blaze: I need a new name--something tells me that 'Blaze' isn't right for this ice kitty. Hmm...I know, Ice Kitt! *The newly named Ice Kitt flies through the sky, and sees that her base is trashed.*

Ice Kitt: What?! NOO!! *lands in front of base* I'll get whoever did this and kill him!

Ren: Calm down, my child.

Ice Kitt: Ren you're alive?!

Ren: Yes I am child.

Ice Kitt: Where are my friends, Ren?

Ren: Raven has taken them.

Ice Kitt: Raven?! Were is he!?!

Ren: He is helping the one called Darkbird.

Ice Kitt: I'll kill them both!

Ren: Stop you must go back and get your sisther, Starise.

Ice Kitt: Starise, is she safe?

Ren: Yes my child.

Ice Kitt: Where?

Ren: At the Maximals' base.

Ice Kitt: How? I was just there.

Ren: They found her. Ice Kitt, your sister is hurt. Go take care of her.

Ice Kitt: Yes Ren, but where are you going?

Ren: To get the two fighters. I will see you at the Maximals base, now go my child.

Ice Kitt: Yes Ren. Good bye.

****

*BACK AT THE MAXIMAL BASE*

Primal: Any ideas? Anyone?

Catspaw: How about you help me into the CR chamber? I'm not sure I can take another step.

Everyone in command room: CATSPAW!!! *Blackbird helps Catspaw into the 'R chamber*

Catspaw: Soon as I get out of here, Darkbird is going to pay. *door closes*

Primal (thinking): _Hmm. Catspaw's been through a lot. She's told me what she's done when someone threatened her family. I may have to confine her to quarters._

****

*LAB*

Rhinox: What are you doing?

Spider Striker: I'm working on one of those devices we used against Firehawk. I got a feeling we'll need it.

Rhinox: Well, have you done anything to help our current situation?

Spider Striker: Oh, sure. *points to bunch of bombs neatly stacked in corner* They should be powerful enough to at least dent Darkstorm.

Rhinox: I hope your right about the bombs, but wrong about Firehawk. *suddenly alarms go off*

****

*COMMAND ROOM*

Primal: What was that?

Rattrap: We were just hit by some sorta fireball!

Primal: Fire...FIREHAWK!!

****

*OUTSIDE*

Firehawk: I have returned!

****

*AT THE CRASHSITE OF THE DARKSEID*

Darkbird: So, Catspaw thinks she is free. Well, she learn that in time, no one is free from my grip. My will, will be carried out. If not through her, then through another.

Mirage: *Walking into the room.* Sir, Firehawk has reached the Maximal base.

Darkbird: Good. Inform him to take the Maximal, Cheetor. He shall be the one to spread my word.

Mirage: At once sir. *He bows, then leaves the room.*

Darkbird: Soon, all shall bow down before the Lord of Darkness. Heheehehehehehehe!

****

*BACK AT THE MAXIMAL BASE*

Rattrap: Sentinel at 50% and falling!

Primal: Striker! You were right! Is the device ready?

Spider Striker: _"Nothing is that easy!" I've barely gotten started! I got Rhinox helping, but I'll need more!_

Primal: Hawk! Get down to the lab! Wildfire! Get out there and try to take down Firehawk! Anyone that can be spared, we'll need extra security for the Ark! Firehawk may go after the original Megatron.

****

*OUTSIDE*

*Firehawk continues assulat on base, he recieves transmission from Mirage*

Mirage: _Darkbird says to bring him Cheetor_

Firehawk: That child? Why?

Mirage: _I don't know. Just do it!_

Firehawk: Very well. *Wildfire exits from base and attacks Firehawk* At last! Challenge!

**********************

Please Read and Review, we've has so little of that. We'll even take flames, we need a good laugh.


	6. Getting a secret weapon

****

*BACK INSIDE*

*CR chamber opens. Catspaw comes out, battle-ready*

Catspaw: Where's Darkbird?!

Primal: Catspaw, I'm afraid I have to confine you to quarters...

Catspaw: Burn in the Pit! That monster took Catsclaw!!

Primal: Listen...

Catspaw: No! You listen! When I was seven, my family was taken from me! I didn't get them back until seventeen years later! I swore that wouldn't happen again. That monster made me break that oath. Now get out of my way! *Primal steps to the side and lets Catspaw by. When she reaches the door she faces Primal*

Catspaw: Don't you dare die on me, either, _uncle_. You're all I have left. *vanishes*

Hawk: *coming up from lab* We're having no luck with this gadget of Spider Striker's. What's the status out here? *Impact shakes the base*

Primal: Sentinel is down to twelve percent.

Hawk: I see.

Cheetor: _B'Boom, Wildfire and I are outside the base. We're trying to take this bad boy down._

Hawk: Sentinel won't hold. We need to get out there!

Primal: Agreed. Rattrap, Rhinox, Nightfox--everyone! Get out there and give them a hand!

*Maximals empty out of the base, weapons blazing towards Firehawk. Firehawk dodges most of the shots, while the rest deflect off his armor harmlessly.*

Firehawk: All of you, and this is all you can do? Hahaha!! This shall be easy *Fires at B'boom and Wildfire. B'boom takes a hard hit, falling back. Wildfire absorbs the first shot, and dodges the next. A trail of fireballs follow her as she rolls to her feet, throwing a fireball of her own. Firehawk dodges the throw at the same time his last fireball hits Wildfire.*

Wildfire: That's all you got? I've got an easy time absorbing fire!

Firehawk: Hahaha! Absorb this!! *fires optic beams at Wildfire, knocking her over*

Primal: Don't remember him doing that before.

Hawk: New tricks. *fires dual cannon. Blast makes Firehawk flinch, but leave no damage in his structure. The next few blasts are easily avoided.* Take this bastard down!

*Firehawk aims for Rhinox, shooting him in the shoulder and tearing off most of the armor. Rhinox falls over. B'boom has gotten back on his feet, and as Firehawk absorbs more hits, he throws a fireball at B'boom. This time, the Maximal flies back as the fireball explodes on impact. He leaves a smoke trail as he lands a few meters away.*

Primal: B'boom! Damn! *increases fire against Firehawk. The increase in Primal's firepower does little to hold the other back. The Predacon responds and shoots Primal with his optic beams. Firehawk then aims for Cheetor and throws a fireball at his feet. Cheetor gets thrown into the air on impact, landing on his stomach. Quickly, Firehawk swoops down on the transmetal cat, picking him up and flying off.*

Blackbird: Cheetor! We have to go after him!

Primal: We...can't, at the moment. *notes B'boom smoldering, Rhinox downed, Wildfire clenching the side of her stomach and Rattrap down on one knee.*

Blackbird: Now what?! We can't keep getting slagged like this!

Primal: I don't think we have any options going in our favor. Who's...still functional? 

*Blackbird, Hawk and Nightfox gather around.*

Wildfire: *walking forward* I'm still in good shape too.

Spider Striker: I can manage pretty well myself.

Hawk: We should pull Skycat out of the CR chamber.

Primal: We need to get Cheetor back. Somehow.

Spider Striker: We can still work on that little device of mine, but I'll need Rhinox's help.

Wildfire: He'll definitely need CR time right now. That plan's going to have to wait.

Spider Striker: Hawk knows his stuff. Maybe he can still help me. *notes Hawk staring off into space* Um...Hawk?

Hawk: Firehawk's construct. It was rather similar to...to Siege's. I mean, it's protective characteristics.

Spider Striker: They were, like, from the same program, or something.

Primal: A genetic experiment actually. They were preprogrammed before they were put into stasis. One was a blank, while the other housed a spark.

Hawk: But, the construct designs are the same.

Primal: I believe so.

Hawk: *thinking* Siege. *walks over to Blackbird and Wildfire* When Siege went down over the valley, did either of you see what hit him?

Wildfire: I think it was one of the tanks. Didn't see which.

Blackbird: It was. But, it was this one in particular. It had a secondary weapon on its side. That's what killed Siege.

Hawk: *partially excited* That's it. That's the plan! Blackbird, Wildfire. I want to go back to the droid site. I want to find that tank--it should still be there.

Wildfire: Probably still in one piece too.

Hawk: Whatever that gun is, I want it. Spider Striker, your project will have to wait. See what you can come up with yourself, and I'll give you an extra hand when we get back.

Spider Striker: Why don't they go and get this gun thing while you help me?

Hawk: I'll be needed to figure this new weapon's construct out. But, if it works out, we might be able to take down Firehawk.

Wildfire: And, we might be able to use it for _other targets_.

Primal: You'll be thinning out my ranks by taking those two with you.

Hawk: I'll need them to help me find it. Like I said, get Skycat out of the chamber, as well as that other stranger of ours. We'll be back soon. *Hawk, Blackbird and Wildfire fly off into the distance as the last light of the evening begins to disappear*

Primal: *sighs* Good luck.

****

*LATER*

*Wildfire ignites her body so that the flyers would have some light to fly by as they approach the battle site.*

Blackbird: We're getting close.

Hawk: Yeah, I know. Do you remember which tank it was?

Blackbird: Yeah, it was around the middle of the army.

Wildfire: Do you think that we'll find any of those droids operational?

Hawk: If they're like the flying ones, yes. I just hope that their controlling mechanism was really destroyed.

Wildfire: Hey, If I had known that there were other droids, I would've destroyed the bay they were in.

Hawk: I know that, but we just have too many people trying to slag us today. It gets rather annoying. I'd like to have a day off myself, you know.

Wildfire: I understand. You think that people trying to kill you is annoying, people killing you is worse. I've been killed twice today!

Blackbird: Twice? Who exactly are you?

Wildfire: I was Jubilee.

Blackbird: So that's what happened to her...er, to you.

Wildfire: Yeah. Is that the tank? *pointing down to a tank down on the ground*

Blackbird: I think so. *The flyers land and begin to examine the tank.*

Hawk: Well?

Blackbird:*from inside the tank* This is the tank.

Hawk: How can you be sure?

Blackbird: It has a video cam somewhere. It has the shot that took Siege down on the video.

Hawk: Okay. Let's see if we can get the gun off.

Wildfire: Just the gun, or the firing components too?

Hawk: It'd be helpful if we had the firing components.

Wildfire: Stand back. Blackbird, can you tell which controls control the gun?

Blackbird: I think so.

Wildfire: Good, then you'll be able to tell me when I get close to them.

Blackbird: What?

*Wildfire increases the fire around her body until it is a thin blue flame. She then cuts in to the tank.*

Wildfire: How am I doing?

Blackbird: Good, you're not close. Wait, go more to the left. *She does so* No no, my left. *Wildfire corrects her aim.*

Blackbird: that's good. Ok you're past the controls, you can cut over to the other side. *Wildfire then cuts the rest of the gun out with out any problems.*

Wildfire: How's that?

Hawk: Amazing.

Blackbird: walks out of the newly formed hole in the tank.* I agree.

Wildfire: *tired* Good, now let's get this back to the base.

Hawk: You're sure you'll be able to get back? *Wildfire attempts to take to air but falls in a heap.*

Blackbird: Hawk, can you carry the gun? *Hawk lifts the gun up.*

Hawk: Yeah, it's not that heavy.

Blackbird: Then I'll take Wildfire.

*The flyers take to the air again. Hawk carrying the gun that would hopefully take out Firehawk and Blackbird carrying the exhausted Wildfire.

****

*AT THE DARKSEID*

*Darkbird is sitting in his throne room, when the door opens and Mirage walks in.*

Mirage: Sir. Firehawk has returned with the Maximal.

Darkbird: Perfect. Tell him to take the Maximal to the lab. I shall be there shortly.

Mirage: Yes sir. *Mirage bows and leaves the room. Darkbird sits alone for a minute, a smile spreading across his face.*

Darkbird: It's all falling into place now.

*In the lab, Cheetor is just begining to wake up. He notices he is strapped to a table with some sort of machine hanging over him. He also notices some of the active Predacons are there, including Firehawk. Just then, the door opens and Darkbird and Mirage walk in.*

Firehawk: There. I did what you wanted. Our dealings are done.

Darkbird: Oh, our dealings are far from over. You may go now, but I will call for you again.

Firehawk: I'm not one of your loyal troops. What makes you think I'll help you any further.

Darkbird: Because, even though you can create light, your spark is still drawn to the darkness. And I have a direct link to the ultimate darkness. *Firehawk simply glares at him, then leaves the room. Darkbird stares at the door for a moment, then turns to Cheetor.*

Darkbird: Now for you.

Cheetor: If you're trying to get information out of me, you can forget it! I'll never tell you anything!

Darkbird: You think in such one-dimensional terms. I don't want your information. I want your spark. You shall be the crown jewel in my Minsitry. An innocence corrupted by darkness.

Cheetor: I'll never help you! Never!

Darkbird: Who said I was giving you a choice. Activate the machine.

*Terrorsaur nods, and types a few commands into the main console. The machine above Cheetor begins to hum and glow. Then, a beam shoots out and hits Cheetor, piercing through his armor and right to his spark. He yells as he feels his spark and whole body begin to change. Darkbird simply stands back and watches, laughing the whole time. After a few agonizing mintues, the machine stops. The whole group stands still, looking at the new Cheetor. His whole body has changed. He is now a Transmetal 2. The new Cheetor opens his optics and stares at the group.*

Darkbird: Release the chains. *Buzz Saw presses a button on a panel next to the bed and the bonds holding Cheetor retract, and Cheetor stands up. He walks over to Darkbird and stops about a foot in front of him. He then kneels down on one knee and looks up at Darkbird.

Cheetor: How may I serve you, master?

****

*BACK AT THE MAXIMAL BASE*

*Inside the base, Skycat emerges from a CR-chamber and goes outside. Primal hears her footsteps and turns around.*

Primal: Well, Skycat, glad to see you're out of the 'R-chamber.

Skycat: Not half as glad as I am to BE out of there! *she smiles slightly, then looks serious.* So what's the situation?

Primal: Not too good. Catspaw's gone after Darkbird by herself, and Firehawk just attacked the base...

Skycat: Firehawk?! Man, I always miss out on the fun!

Rattrap: *sarcastically* Ya call bein' blasted to scrap fun?! *he shakes his head* I reckon ya gotta few loose wires, kiddo.

Skycat: So I like to blow things up every now and then. Bite me.

Rattrap: Eh, don't tempt me...

Skycat: *grins wickedly at Rattrap* I'd like ta see ya try!

Primal: Stop it you two! Now is not the time to be arguing. *Rattrap just glowers and mumbles under his breath.*

Skycat: Sorry Primal. Anyway, Firehawk came, then what?

Primal: He blasted B'boom and Rhinox, then for some reason grabbed Cheetor and flew off. *Skycat's sapphire-blue optics widen in shock, then narrow angrily.* Hawk, Wildfire and Blackbird have gone to retrieve a weapon from one of the droid tanks. Hawk has a theory that it might be able to take Firehawk down.

Skycat: Right. I'm going after them then. *She transforms to beast mode and quickly flies off before Primal can say anything.*

****

*ELSEWHERE*

*Hawk,carrying the tank's cannon, and Blackbird--carrying Wildfire--are flying back to the Maximal base*

Blackbird: I hate the evenings. Even with night vision, it's hard to see where to go.

Hawk: *optic visor down* Just keep on my wing, and we'll be home in no time... *spots someone flying towards them* Hmmm. Got a visitor. *zooms lenses. Identifies Skycat.* Skycat? What's she doing out this way?

*Both Maximals keep flying until they get to her. Skycat turns around and flies on Hawk's other side*

Skycat: What's wrong with Wildfire?

Blackbird: Exhausted herself cutting out the weapon.

Skycat: Looks like you got everything without me.

Hawk: I thought Primal was going to have you stay at the base since we're down on numbers?

Skycat: *pauses a moment* What, no "I'm glad you're okay?" or "Good to see you again?"

Hawk: *shakes head* That wasn't... *sighs* Of course I'm glad to see you. I always am. But...

Skycat: Nono--that right there was just fine without the "but." I know, we need our troops defending the base, but the sooner you guys come back, the more we'll have.

Hawk: We're on our way now. Let's hurry this up. *fires up jets for more power, speeds ahead of the group. Skycat is just behind*

Blackbird: Hey! You know it's harder to keep up with you guys when I'm _carrying someone_!

Wildfire: Then... let me off here. *flies out of Blackbird's arms--ignites herself.* Feeling a little stronger. I think I have enough energy to make it home.

Blackbird: If you're sure--then let's get home.

*Everyone flies back to the Maximal base. Primal is waiting outside when Hawk lands.*

Primal: Mission accomplished?

Hawk: Yup. We've got it. *shows tank weapon*

Primal: Then, let's get it inside and figured out...

****

*IN THE MAXIMAL LAB*

*Spider Striker is working on energy blocking device*

Spider Striker: There! Done. Now, for my special project. *pulls out small gun attached to huge power pack and starts working on it*

Spider Striker: *to ring* You could help me y'know. This is why you brought me here. You could tell me what I'm supposed to do exactly. *Primal walks into lab*

Primal: Spider Striker?

Spider Striker: Alex. No one calls me Alex here.

Primal: Sorry, Alex. You're close with Catspaw aren't you?

Spider Striker: I'd like to think so.

Primal: She's gone after Darkbird alone.

Spider Striker: Oh, $h!t.

Primal: I want, no need, you to find her and talk her out of it.

Spider Striker: I'll try, but seeing how close she and her sister were...*finishes work on gun, puts on back and walks out*

Primal: Primus help him. Primus help us all.

****

*OUTSIDE, LATER*

Spider Striker: *using night vision to trak Catspaw through the night* Hmm. Trail's weak. She's probably masking that too. I'm probably only able to see it with another extra sense. Speaking of which, "**_STRIKER SENSE GOING BESERK!!"_** *Spider Striker leaps out of the way as Mantor pounces*

Mantor: Darkbird's all powerful now, but he's got lousy security. Now I can finally destroy you!

Spider Striker: "Eep!"

Ice Kitt: Stop!! *Mantor looks up and sees a very mad Ice Kitt*

Mantor: Why should I? You can't do anything to me.

Ice Kitt: That's where you're wrong. EAT ICE!! *Ice Kitt shoots Mantor with her ice arrows.*

Mantor: AHH!! That's cold! *Mantor is frozen solid where the arrows have made contact.*

Ice Kitt: That is why I'm called Ice Kitt!

Spider Striker: You saved my life. Hey, weren't you going to get some help?

Ice Kitt: I was but they're...*sobs*...they're gone. All of them...even my twin...

Spider Striker: I'm sorry.

Ice Kitt: I'm going to kill Raven, even if it's the last thing I do.

Spider Striker: Raven?

Ice Kitt: No time for talk. You are doing some thing I am...hunting Darkbird. Correct?

Spider Striker: Yes, but how are you...

Ice Kitt: Like I said no time.

Spider Striker: Right...

*Sound of glass breaking heard from behind Spider Striker and Ice Kitt. Both turn around*

Mantor: You thought THAT could hold me?! HAHA! Give me a break! Actually, I just did! *Jumps up and slashes Ice Kitt across the stomach. Ice Kitt--not _badly_ damaged--is thrown to the side from the blow. Mantor lunges towards her, but Ice Kitt rolls out of the way. As he lands to the ground, he puts one claw out towards Ice Kitt as she rolls away, catching her arm and slicing part of it. Ice Kitt gets up, but Mantor gets up faster. She tries to fire a blast of ice at Mantor, but he jumps up and smacks her hard in the head with one claw*

Ice Kitt: *lands* Ungh! *Gets up quick and prepares to counterstrike, when Mantor aims a newly acquired weapon, shooting Ice Kitt. The blasts surrounds her, stuns her, and she collapses.*

Spider Striker: Hey! *fires webbing and pulls stun gun away from Mantor*

Mantor: Ooh--that wasn't smart at all! *a twig breaks from behind, and Mantor turns around to find Blackbird standing there in the night.*

Blackbird: I still owe you.

Mantor: Then come and get me. If you can. *Blackbird fires at Mantor, who jumps out of the way. Spider Striker ducks to avoid being hit by the wild shots.*

Spider Striker: Hey! Watch it!

Blackbird: *shrugs* Sorry.

Mantor: Oh, you'll both be sorry. *Mantor fires his eye beams at both of them, but Spider Striker jumps out of the way, and Blackbird takes to the air. Blackbird begins to fire at Mantor again, he continues to jump out of the way. Spider Striker fires the gun he was working on before. Mantor again jumps out of the way, but the shot hits a tree and blasts a hole right through it.*

Blackbird: Whoa! What is that thing?!

Spider Striker: Just a little something I patched together.

Blackbird: Good job.

Mantor: I'd hate to break up this little moment, but I have to kill you two now! *He fires at the two agian and this time hits Blackbird in the chest and brings him down. Before he can pursue his attack, Spider Striker shoots a cyberweb line at him and ties his legs together. Mantor trips, then turns his head and fires at Spider Striker, who jumps out of the way. Mantor cuts the bond, and attempts to stand up. Before he can attack Spider Striker, Blackbird puts the barrel of his rifle on Mantor's head.* Blackbird: "Dodge this." *Pulls the trigger, and Mantor's head literally explodes. Pieces of cranium and processor land all over the place, and Mantor's body drops lifeless to the ground.*

Blackbird: Finally! Something went my way for the first time today! Er...tonight!

Spider Striker: Well, that probably wasn't a good thing to say.

Blackbird: Why? *As if on queue, two shots come out of nowhere and hit them both.*

Spider Striker:*struggling to get up* That's...why. *collapses*

*Darkbird and rest of the Ministry show themselves. Darkbird walk over to the corpse of Mantor.*

Darkbird: He defied me. He got what he deserved. *Walks over to the bodies of Blackbird and Spider Striker.* At least some good came out of this. Bring them! *Mirage and Scavenger picked up Blackbird and Spider Striker, then the Ministry returned to the Darkseid.*

****

*ELSEWHERE*

Hawk: Blackbird, come in, please. Answer your damn commlink.

Primal: Anything?

Hawk: No. No signal, no nothing.

Rattrap: Damn. The kids keep disappearin'.

Hawk: I've had about enough of this. They have Cheetor, they have Blackbird, they have Spider Striker. And, they'll have more on their hands in a minute.

Primal: Hawk, what are you planning?

Hawk: An all-out offensive. No more sitting back and hoping. This won't get fixed until _we_ fix it. And. we fix this,_ tonight_.

Wildfire: They'll detect us! If we even try to walk to the front door, they'll probably kill them. Hell, they would still have a hostage situation if they only killed one of them. We can't let them do that.

Hawk: Then, we'll have to get in undetected.

Primal: Been working on a plan?

Hawk: I'm planning on working on a plan.

Rattrap: Huh? Ye mean, you don't even have a plan yet? And, eh, yer expectin' us to jus' go out an' get slagged?

Hawk: Not exactly.

Rattrap: *pauses* Awright--would ye quit with the half-answers and jus' say what you want to do!!??

Hawk: Our friend, the one Skycat and Cheetor found. She's still in the CR chamber?

Skycat: Yeah.

Hawk: Bring her out...

****

*A FEW MINUTES LATER, AT THE 'R CHAMBERS*

Starise: *stepping out of the chamber* What in... where?...

Primal: You can relax. You're with friends. What's your name?

Starise: Um.. my name is Starise. Who?

Hawk: We're Maximals. *grimaces* Well..one way or another. You're at our base.

Starise: _Your_ base? Um..I have to get back!

Rattrap: Woah, hold on there, sister. We need te ask you a few, eh, questions.

Starise: You can't hold me here against my will!

Hawk: Now hold on--nobody is holding you here. We just need some help. Your...um...sister. She was able to mask her signature right in front of us.

Starise: Sister?

Primal: She called herself Blue Blaze.

Rattrap: Yeah, heh. Before she changed it.

Wildfire: Ice Kitt, if I remember.

Hawk: She told us, right before she left, that _all_ of them could do it. We're assuming you can too.

Starise: Um...yeah, I can do that.

Primal: An enemy of ours has some of our friends captive. We need to get to the base without them detecting us, or they'll kill them.

Skycat: Will you help us?

Starise: *thinks* Yeah. Sure.

Hawk: Good. We'll need to get ready for an all out attack.

Rattrap: Rhinox an' B'boom are still in the 'R chamber.

Hawk: We'll have to bring them out early. If there's anything crucial that isn't fixed, we'll do it by hand.

Primal: All right. Let's get suited up.

****

*A FEW MOMENTS LATER*

*On the _promenade_ near the Axalon bridge section*

Primal: Everyone ready?

Hawk: *running up, a large weapon in his hands* Just about.

Wildfire: Wow! Is that the cannon? I remember it being much bigger and bulkier.

Hawk: I shrunk it down somewhat. Got rid of access components, miniaturized other sections and parts. Didn't take me too long.

Rattrap: I dunno if anyone noticed this, but how are we gonna get through again? Our sister-bot here is capable of makin' herself disappear off a' the scopes, but we're still detectable.

Starise: Not for long *presses pad on her chest.*

Rattrap: Okay, an' what did that do?

Rhinox: *holding a scanning pad, standing twenty meters away.* Whatever she did, it's working. I'm not detecting any of you.

Starise: The field as a ten meter radius in all directions, so stay within that circle and you'll be fine.

Primal: Not too shabby. Not too shabby at all.

Rattrap: Eh, still think we're all gonna die. *smacked in the back of the head* Doh!

Hawk: Everyone set? *no one protests. Rhinox walks into the invisible circle.*

Wildfire: It's time we show Darkbird what real warriors can do.

Hawk: *presses activation button--cannon whines powerfully to life* It's time. We clean this up, now.

**********************

Please Read and Review, we've has so little of that. We'll even take flames, we need a good laugh.


	7. Evil Cheetor

****

*JUST ABOVE THE MAXIMAL GROUP*

Ice Kitt: I'm going to kill Raven if it's the last thing I do. And that Mantor guy. Ow, my head still hurts. *Ice Kitt sees Starise and the Maximals.*

Ice Kitt: Starise! *lands in front of them.

Starise: Blue Blaze!! Blaze? That's you isn't it?

Ice Kitt: Yeah it's me. Call me Ice Kitt now.

Starise: Ice Kitt, what's wrong?

Rattrap: Hey, eh, you were gonna get them friends of yours, so where are they?

Ice Kitt: Starflame, Cybershadow, Ambush, Clawblade, Firebolt, Skystalker, Velvet, and Firesaber are dead. All of them.

Starise: What?! *in shock* H...how?

Ice Kitt: The one you call Darkstorm destroyed our defenses. But it was Raven who took advantage of the situation He killed every one of them.

Starise: NO! By Ren, NO!

Primal: Calm down. Now who is Raven?

Ice Kitt: He's the son of Unicron.

All: UNICRON!?

Ice Kitt: We have nothing to worry about.

Primal: Why not?

Starise: Ren will keep us safe.

Primal: And who is Ren?

Ice Kitt: She's the daughter of Primus.

Rattrap: Aw, man! My gyros are spinnin'! Can't we slow down just a little here? We have the son a' Unicron, and the..you said Daughter of Primus? An' they're here, on primorial Earth, dukin' it out?

Ice Kitt: Not quite "duking it out." But, there is great conflict. Still, it makes no difference. Ren will protect us.

Hawk: So, we're protected against Unicron's descendant. What about Cheetor? Or Spider Striker and Blackbird? I'm not about to abandon them simply because we've found refuge. Against a being we just recently found existed for that matter.

Primal: Hawk's right. We have three of our friends trapped by Darkbird, Darkstorm is out and about, and now Raven.

Wildfire: The night's just full of surprises, huh?

Rattrap: Need I say it?

Hawk: *quickly* No.

Rattrap: Oh, who asked you?!

****

*AT THE SAME TIME, SOMEWHERE BEYOND REAL SPACE...*

Ren: *spark floating in the void beyond space, outline of 'realspace' body around it* Raven, were are my children?!

Raven: With me my dear, with me. *Raven holds a orb with eight smaller sparks within it.*

Ren: My children, give them back!

Raven: Hmm...I'll give you one, but only one. It will satisfy your wishes for now.

Ren: I know you Raven. What is your plan?

Raven: You think I'll tell you? Never!

Ren: Just give me my child!

Raven: Very well. Here. *One of the sparks flys out of the orb.*

Firesaber: I'm alive.

Raven: For now young one, for now.

Firesaber: RAVEN!!

Raven: It is I.

Ren: Come, my child, and help your sisters.

Firesaber: Yes Ren.

Raven: You won't win. Give up now, and spare youself the pain.

FireSaber: I'll never give up.

Ren: Come my child, we must leave.

Firesaber: Yes Ren. *The two sparks head away from the others and back to to the safe realm of Primus.*

****

*IN REALSPACE, BACK WITH THE MAXIMALS*

Ice Kitt: I'm still going to kill Raven.

Rattrap: And how are ya going to kill a god?

Ice Kitt: He isn't a god he's just very powerful.

Wildfire: And just how powerful?

Ice Kitt: Umm...powerful as in destroying the entire planet.

Rattrap: WHAT!?!

Wildfire: You have got to be joking.

Starise: I'm afraid it's the tuth.

Primal: Prime. Just prime. *A strange glowing vortex opens above them and someone falls out.*

Firesaber: Ow I've got a headache

Ice Kitt: **FIRESABER!!**

Firesaber: Blaze, what happened to you?

Starise: She changed.

Firesaber: Cool!

Ice Kitt: My name too.

Starise: Yeah she's Ice Kitt now.

Rattrap: Sorry to butt in but, COULD SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE?!!

Firesaber: Hey calm down little rat dude. *Rattrap is about to say something when he gets hit on the head.*

Rattrap: Huh? *Turns arould and sees Ice Kitt about to hit him again.* Hey, quit that, sister!

Ice Kitt: No. *She hits Rattrap on the head again.*

Rattrap: D'oh!

Ice Kitt: And, I ain't your sister!

Firesaber: There's no time for fooling arould.

Starise: _YOU_ don't want _US_ fooling around? This is very bad.

Firesaber: Raven has the others.

Starise: No.

Firesaber: Yes.

Ice Kitt: What are we going to do?

Firesaber: I wish I knew.

*Out of nowhere, the Maximals are attacked by Firehawk*

Firehawk: Die, Primal!!

Wildfire: I'll handle this guy! *flies up and starts attacking Firehawk*

Firehawk: You say you're a Phoenix. You're pathetic.

Wildfire: Not as pathetic as you. *Wildfire throws a fireball towards Firehawk, who absorbs the fire.*

Firehawk: Did you think that could stop me?

Wildfire: No, but I'm counting on this to.

Wildfire begins to spin in the air, her razor-sharp wing feathers forming some thing like a saw.

Firehawk: You think spinning around like a fool will stop me. HAH! You're even more pathetic than I thought. *Wildfire says nothing but keeps spinning closer and closer to Firehawk. Soon the fire that is around Firehawk begins to move to surround Wildfire.

Firehawk: Wha... What are you doing?

Wildfire: Taking you down. *Wildfire keeps spinning until all the fire is gone from Firehawk.*

Wildfire: Hawk the gun! *Wildfire continues to absorb Firehawk's fire as Hawk sets up the gun.*

Hawk: Lights out, you son-of-a-bitch! *Hawk fires the gun at Firehawk. A white-blue beam brightens the night sky and lands a direct shot to Firehawk's chestplate. Firehawk folds up from the shot, and his body explodes violently.*

Rattrap: Eh, nice shot. *Wildfire then disperses the fire around her and lands.*

Wildfire: *having a hard time standing* Would you guys stay still for a nano?

Primal: Nice work Wildfire.

Wildfire: *clearing her head* Uh, thanks.

Rattrap: What in da pit was that ye just did?

Wildfire: It's called 'fire spin'.

Rattrap: I could see that, but what did it do?

Wildfire: I absorbed the fire around Firehawk faster than he could replace it, there by giving Hawk the chance to shoot him with the gun.

Hawk: Can we get going now? We still need to rescue Cheetor, Spider Striker, and Blackbird.

Primal: And possibly Catspaw.

*The maximals and there friends continue their journey to Darkseid.*

****

*AT THE REMAINS OF THE DARKSEID*

*Darkbird is watching a view screen. The picture shows the Maximals preparing to attack during the night via a small datacam secretly attached to Firehawk by Darkbird. The cam goes blank, filling the screen with static, as Firehawk gets blown away.*

Darkbird: So, those fools think they can sneak up on me? *Turns up ship wide comlink.*

Darkbird: Mirage. The attack shall come sooner than we expected. Put the ship's defenses on auto and tell everyone to take their position.

Mirage: _Yes sir_.

Cheetor: What about me, Master?

Darkbird: You shall stay behind and be a...surprise for the Maximals.

Cheetor: Yes, master.

Darkbird: Now, let us go check on our...guests.

*In another part of the base, Blackbird is just begining to come to.*

Blackbird: Ugh. You know, I'm getting a little tired of everyone trying to blow me up today! *He looks around the room and notices he and Spider Striker are tied to two Undertaker symbols.*

Blackbird: Why am I not surprised. *He looks over at Spider Striker and notices he's looking back at him.*

Spider Striker: Glad you could finally join us.

Blackbird: I must have been out a while. *The door opens, and Darkbird and Cheetor walk in.*

Blackbird: Cheetor!! *notes the other's new look* Cheetor?

Darkbird: Don't bother. He has seen the guilding light of evil and can not be turned back.

Blackbird: What?

Spider Striker: I-I don't believe you.

Darkbird: Oh, you will. When you are turned--are _shown_--the purity of evil.

Spider Striker: Over my dead body!

Darkbird: If that is what it takes.

Blackbird: You know, I always knew you were a freak, but I didn't think you could be this sick!

Darkbird: There's a lot about me that you don't know. And it's a shame you won't be around long enough to see them all.

Blackbird: What are you babbling about? I thought you were gonna try and turn us to your sick ways.

Darkbird: No, only him. You are to be the supreme sacrifice.

Blackbird: Sacrifice?

Darkbird: Yes. You see, I now answer to a power far greater than even myself. And he demands you to be sacrficed before him.

Blackbird: Well, don't I feel special.

Darkbird: Oh you should. But you'll have to wait. For now I have other buisness to attend to. But don't worry, I shall leave my apprentice here to keep you two company.

*Cheetor gives an evil grin as Darkbird leaves the room, leaving the Maximal-turned-Predacon alone with his two ex-friends.*

Spider Striker: So, what do we do now?

Blackbird: I have no idea.

Cheetor: Well, I _am_ glad to see that you're all awake.

Blackbird: Cheetor! Get us down, dammit!

Cheetor: Hmm. Maybe some day. But...not now.

Spider Striker: This isn't funny. How could you do this to us?

Cheetor: Well, it's actually quite easy. Once you put your mind to it. Or, in my case, _someone_ puts your mind to it.

Blackbird: C'mon, Cheetor, help us down!

Cheetor: You've got to be kidding me. But, since we're all here, mind telling me where you got this? *holds up Spider Striker's ring*

Spider Striker: My ring! Give it back!

Cheetor: Oh, I don't think so. I've scanned it. Quite a bit of energy. *puts it on*

Spider Striker: "Uh, I wouldn't do that. This thing has a tendency of..." *ring starts to electricute Cheetor*

Cheetor: Argh! @#$%^&! *throws ring off*

Spider Striker: "...blowing up hands."

Cheetor: *picks ring back up and puts it on the table* Doesn't matter. I've got this! *holds up Spider Striker's weapon and starts to laugh. Spider Striker starts to laugh too*

Cheetor: What's so funny?

Spider Striker: "You're about 10 seconds away from wearing that smile around your

@$$."

Cheetor: Oh, really? And how would you know--

*Cheetor is suddenly attacked by an unseen foe*

Cheetor: So, our friendly tabby has returned, eh? Beast mode! *converts to cat-mode. Pounces onto a blur of energy, which disolves into Catspaw. Slashes at Catspaw continuously, keeping her from attacking back. After a few moments of clawing and slashing, Catspaw's limbs stop squirming*

Cheetor: *converting back to robot mode and walking over to Blackbird and Spider Striker* Pathetic.

Spider Striker: "Not in any way good!"

****

*BACK OUTSIDE*

Hawk: *examining weapon* Damn.

Primal: Problem?

Hawk: Overload. The gun overloaded.

Rhinox: Any guesses how?

Hawk: Mismodification, I'm guessing. *drops weapon as the group keeps walking* Doesn't matter at this point... *notes figures in the distance.* Uh-oh.

Skycat: I see them too.

Hawk: *dropping optic lenses--counts; Buzz Saw, Mirage, Terrorsaur, Scavenger, and seven other Predacon troops* That's it. That's the battalion. Range, seven kilometers.

Primal: This is it, bots! Get into combat mode and prepare to fight! *Waits until everyone is prepared* Let's get 'em!!

*Maximals begin to charge as Predacons do the same. The gap between them closes quickly...*

Primal: Everyone, stay on the ground! Their flyers will probably strike first, so let them! *everyone continues to run.*

Hawk: They're in range. Buzz Saw and Terrorsaur, twelve-high!

Primal: Let 'em have it!

****

*BACK INSIDE THE DARKSEID*

*Catspaw has been fastened to an undertaker symbol on Spider Striker's right*

Spider Striker: *whispering* Catspaw!

Catspaw: Yes?

Spider Striker: Can you use one of your mind tricks to get my ring back?

Catspaw: I'll try. *closes her optics. after a few seconds, she opens them again* Sorry. I can't focus.

Spider Striker: Great. *Spider Striker starts to hear a voice*

Voice: _Not your fight._

Spider Striker: Huh?

Voice: _Not your mission. Run. You must survive. Survive to complete your mission._

Spider Striker:_ Look, pal. I want some answers. Straight answers!_

Cheetor: Who the hell are you talking to?

Spider Striker: Would you believe the voice inside my head?

****

*BACK OUTSIDE*

*Nightfox, B'boom, Rhinox, Rattrap, Wildfire, Optimus, Hawk, Starise and Skycat all open fire. Even with the immense amount of firepower, the two flyers are capable of dodging the attack. Terrorsaur gets one shot off at Nightfox, knocking her down. B'boom fires off a pair of missiles at Buzz Saw. One makes impact, the other flies by. Buzz Saw spins in midair, but doesn't seem to be too phased. Terrorsaur flies through a barrage of blasts and fires at Rattrap. The robotic rodent rolls away from the shots. Terrorsaur is forced to abort his approach, Buzz Saw giving him cover fire.*

Rattrap: There's how many of us, an' we can't even phase 'em! What the hell's the-- prouaagh! *gets nailed in the head by a blast--pieces of processor flying everywhere. He drops. All Maximals turn their attention to the new attackers.*

Hawk: Dammit! *fires sub-cannons into the approaching group, Maximals follow suit. Predacons approaching return fire. Maximals hold their positions as the Predacons run closer. Perfect shot hits B'boom in the chest, knocking him to his back. Wildfire throws a ball of fire into the group. By the time it reaches them, they've moved out of the way. Rhinox's chainguns finally level one of the nameless Predacons from nearly three hundred meters away. B'boom gets to one knee, firing his gun. A plasma blast streaks between the group, mixing with constant laser streaks. One whizzes by Hawk's left side, pegging Skycat behind him. Mirage takes a hit in the shoulder from B'boom, falling to his knees. A moment later, he disappears.*

Primal: We're taking heavy hits. Spread out!

*Hawk and B'boom go left, continuing to fire, as Rhinox and Wildfire go right. The counterfire from the Predacons spreads accordingly. B'boom gets hit by a plasma blast on his chest. The left section of his chest erupts in fire as the missile launcher begins to ignite. An instant later, B'boom explodes, as all the firepower mounted on him goes up. Hawk gets pushed over by the shockwave and blue debris. A flash of light appears in the night as another Predacon goes up from one of Primal's point missiles.*

Hawk: *getting up* It isn't enough. We need to start moving!

Primal: Agreed. Flyers, take to the air!

*Skycat, Wildfire and Hawk take off, and the three of them approach the group of Predacons.*

Hawk: Break formation...*merges sub-cannons*...and open fire! *All three break to different approach vectors, fireballs and laser fire flying ahead of them. Some of the Predacons change their aim to the air as they approach. One shot hits Wildfire in the wing, but it only slows her descent. Another pegs Hawk on his shoulder armor, causing him to buck in the air wildly. He gains control and continues to fire below him. One of the other nameless Predacons gets nailed in the chest by Hawk's approach, while Scavenger takes the brunt of one of Wildfire's fireballs*

Scavenger: AUGH!! You dare try to burn me!! Now, you shall burn in the INFERNO!! *fires blasts of plasma fire from his antennae flamers. Wildfire takes the shots without much despair.*

Wildfire: Guess I'll just have to try again! *builds up another fireball. When it's big enough, she throws it at Scavenger. It makes impact, but the fireball barely phases his transmetal construct. A blast hits her from the side, and Wildfire throws another fireball at the approaching Buzz Saw. The Predacon is crisped almost instantly. When the fire clears away, his chared body drops to the ground below. Hawk and Skycat swoop by--weapons blazing--and another Predacon falls over, wounded.*

Hawk: That should lighten things up a little.

****

*BACK AT THE GROUND TROOPS*

Primal: Their attention is on the flyers, move in!! *Rhinox, Nightfox, Starise and Primal charge the group, their weapons blazing.*

****

*IN THE DARKSEID*

*The base is rocked by an explosion.*

Cheetor: What was that?!

Blackbird: The sound of your new career going right down the toilet! *A small blade pops out of Blackbird's wrist and he uses it to cut one of the bonds. He rips off the other one, then pulls out his energon saber and the bonds holding his feet. He jumps off of symbol before Cheetor can make a move. Blackbird stands in a corner of the room, staring at his ex-friend.*

Blackbird: Look, I don't know what Darkbird did to you, but we'll find a way to change you back. Just come along peacfully. I don't want to hurt you.

Cheetor: Good. It makes it easier for me to hurt you! *Cheetor pulls out something that looks like the handle to an energon saber. It's twice as long as Blackbird's with more decoration around its body length. He presses a button on it and a blade extends. Unlike Blackbird's this blade is blood red. Blackbird looks at it in disblief.*

Blackbird: Sh*t!

*Before he can say more, Cheetor raises the saber in the air and charges Blackbird. He swings it down, but Blackbird blocks it with his own saber. Blackbird pulls his saber up and away from Cheetor's, then sweeps at him, but Cheetor counters it before it can get near him. Cheetor tries for another downward slash, but is again blocked. While both sabers are locked, Blackbird kicks Cheetor in the stomach and knocks him down.*

Blackbird: How about we take this outside? *Blackbird runs over to the door and slices the locks causing the door to slide open. Blackbird runs out of it and Cheetor follows him, too enraged to think about Spider Striker and Catspaw.*

*Once they are outside, Cheetor jumps up and lands in front of Blackbird. He gives an evil grin for just a second, then tries to slash Blackbird's side. Blackbird counters, then strikes with a downward slash of his own. Cheetor blocks, then sweeps his legs under Blackbird's and trips him. Once Blackbird is down, Cheetor takes the blade and sticks it near Blackbird's throat.*

Cheetor: Well, that wasn't as much fun as I thought it would be.

Blackbird: See how fun this is! *Blackbird sweeps one of his legs and trips Cheetor enough so Blackbird can get up safely. Once he is up, he swings at a diagonal angle and slashes Cheetor in the stomach. Cheetor grabs the wound, but quickly recovers and tries to cut off Blackbird's head. Blackbird moves out of the way barely in time. He feels the heat of the blade as it passes across his face.*

Blackbird: Whew! Too close! *Blackbird moves back some more, trying to lure Cheetor further away from the prison room and into somewhere where he'd have an advantage. Blackbird ducks into a room and when he looks around, he notices he is in a storage room. Crates and peices of machinary lay everywhere.*

Blackbird: Not much, but at least I can work with this.

*Cheetor runs into the room, but doesn't spot Blackbird anywhere. He begins to look around, inspecting every corner.*

Cheetor: Come out old buddy. I just want to talk.

Blackbird: *overhead* Talk to this!

*With that, a piece of machinary comes crashing toward Cheetor. He jumps out of the way just in the nick of time as the piece hits the metal floor with a loud 'clank' sound.*

Cheetor: Nice move, but you gave yourself away. *Cheetor runs to the crate where the piece had come from, and jumps up on top of it. He searches for Blackbird, but still can't find him.*

Cheetor: **COME OUT HERE, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SLAG!!!** *Suddenly, Blackbird drops from his hiding place and kicks Cheetor, knocking him off of the crate. Cheetor lands on his back, and before he can get up, another piece of machinary falls on top of him. Blackbird looks down at his one time friend.*

Blackbird: I'm sorry man. I'm so sorry. But now's not the time. I gotta go find Darkbird. *He jumps off the crate and leaves the room, determend to find Darkbird and end it.*

**********************

Please Read and Review, we've has so little of that. We'll even take flames, we need a good laugh.


	8. Rhinox Rages

****

*BACK OUTSIDE*

*Scavenger takes a few hits before turning to the group and firing back. Primal wastes no time, launching two point missiles at him. The fire ant tries to jump out of the way, but the missiles track him as he moves, finally making contact. Scavenger's right side explodes, shattering his leg and tearing his arm off. Debris flies everywhere as he lands to the ground in a half-heap mess, and another Predacon counter-fires at the group of Maximals.*

Primal: We're almost through! *fires at the attacking Predacon. The other dodges the attacks*

Starise: Anyone see where Ice Kitt went? She disappered just before the fight!

Rhinox: We don't have time to worry about her now. Keep moving! *fires of both chainguns, chasing Terrorsaur across the night sky.*

Nightfox: *joining the attack against Terrorsaur* He's a hard one to hit, isn't he? When did he learn to fly like...

****

S-H-I-N-K-!-!

*Nightfox is cut off as a pair of claws pierce through her stomach from behind. A raw mixture of mech fluid and energon begin to pour out of her mouth before she can scream. Rhinox turns when he notices her arms flailing and sees a blur of transparent energy. He drops his chainguns and pulls Nightfox off of the impaling claws. With his other hand, he punches at the field of energy, and the cloak falls as Mirage flies back. Rhinox sets Nightfox down, and Starise goes to her side. Quickly, Rhinox grabs Mirage's head, holding him off the ground and too far away for him to slash back.*

Rhinox: I have had enough of you and your warriors. You have been responsible for the loss of many fine Cybertronians--many good friends. I'm sick of having to patch my people up because of what you've done. I'm tired of the funerals. I'm tired of the destruction. And, *narrows optics* I am _sick_, of **you**! *begins to squeeze his hand together around Mirage's cranium. As the pressure increases, Mirage squirms even more. The metal plates start to groan from stress, and a portion of the cranium's left side cracks. The rest of the helmet begins to buckle, pieces of loose metal dropping around Mirage's shoulders. An optic cracks as his faceplate also begins to crush inward. Pieces fly everywhere as the whole thing finally gives, and Rhinox's fist clamps tightly into a ball, crushing the cranium like a human's soda can. The body drops away from the crushed head, collapsing to the ground.*

Primal: *turns from firing* Nightfox! How is she?

Starise: Really bad! Rhinox, you're the mechanic of the group?

Rhinox: *angrily throwing the crushed head metal away* Yes. *bends down and begins to examine Nightfox. 

Wildfire and Hawk land nearby as Skycat continues to attack from long range.*

Hawk: Oh damn! How bad?

Rhinox: *looks at Hawk, then back to Nightfox. Doesn't say a word.*

Wildfire: *gets down next to Nightfox* Hey, kiddo. Still with us?

Nightfox: *weak voiced...* ...h'e-re... St-..ill...he...

Wildfire: Rest now, save your energon. We wouldn't want you to slip off-line on us. Blackbird wouldn't be too happy.

Nightfox: *smiles weakly* ...I'll ha-..ve, to st'ay aw-w-...ake, ...then...

Hawk: *crouches next to Rhinox* What do you need a hand with?

Rhinox: I don't think there's anything I can do. Not out here. He really tore into her...* a blast of energy from the few remaining Predacons hits nearby.*

Hawk: *gets up, firing his dual-cannon into the group. Knocks down another faceless Predacon.* Enough of this. I'm breaching the line. Cover me. *Hawk takes to the air, heading through the two Predacons on the ground. A few of the Maximals give cover fire as he flies towards the Darkseid.*

Primal: We just need to take out those last two, and we're finished here... * streaks of energy from behind interupt Primal. One shot hits Starise, knocking her over*

Wildfire: Attack from behind! We're being surrounded!

Rhinox: Where'd they come from?!

Primal: I count four. Never seen them before. *a laser smacks into Primal's shoulder* UNGH!! They're definitely not friendly! Open fire!!...

****

*BACK INSIDE*

*Ice Kitt and the ghost of Firesaber are looking for Darkbird.*

Ice Kitt: Here, crazy pshyco bird. Come on, I have a really nice missile with your name on it.

Firesaber: A 'nice missle?' Never heard of that before. *Ice Kitt looks at her twin and shakes her head.*

Ice Kitt: You wouldn't get it you're dead.

Firesaber: Do I look dead to you?

Ice Kitt: You look like a ghost to me.

Firesaber: Haha. Just 'cuz Raven trashed my body doesn't mean I'm a ghost.

Ice Kitt: *smirking*Look at yourself lately?

Firesaber: Umm..no.

Ice Kitt: To bad, you're a ghost.

Firesaber: Who me?

Ice Kitt: Yes you. Now come on, I've got a bird to blow up.

Firesaber: Okay, okay, sheesh.

Ice Kitt: Shh...someone's coming. *Hawk rounds the corner, almost shooting at Ice Kitt.*

Hawk: Huh! Almost took you out. What are you doing here? You disappeared just after Wildfire and I took out Firehawk.

Ice Kitt: Vengeance. I'm looking for Darkbird.

Hawk: Then we're on similar missions. I'm also trying to rescue our comrades. *notes transparent character floating next to Ice Kitt, the same as the one he had seen just before the fight* You do have the most interesting friends.

Firesaber: Who, me?

Ice Kitt: He sees that you're a ghost. Told you.

Firesaber: Oh, be quiet.

Hawk: *noise is heard from nearby corridor. Hawk turns towards it* This way. Come on. *starts down the corridor, guns out in front.*

Ice Kitt: Um...wait!

Hawk: *turns* For?

Ice Kitt: That isn't...Darkbird.

Hawk: How do you know this?

Ice Kitt: Um...don't ask. I just know it's not him.

Hawk: I still have another objective. *walks down the corridor, leaving Ice Kitt and the ghost behind. Turns the corner and enters a room. Storage components and containers layer the room, though there are some openings. Hawk notes as a shadow against a wall scrolls by, leading down a far off corridor. He follows it, tracking it to the Darkseid's main command room. It's entirely trashed, and the floor plates are almost entirely gone, leaving nothing but barren canyon floor rock. On the other side of the room, Hawk spots one of his objectives.*

Hawk: Cheetor! *notes the other's new form* What happened?

Cheetor: The best thing that ever could. *smirks*

Hawk: What do you mean? What's happened?

Cheetor: I'm not on your side anymore. That's what's happened. I am loyal to Darkbird now.

Hawk: Stop this slag story and let's get out of here.

Cheetor: *pulls out his energon saber, igniting the red blade with a snap-hiss* Maybe I'm not gettin' the point across, hmm? This point, I believe, is a little more...thought provoking.

Hawk: *stunned, more at the comment than at the weapon* You're serious. What did that bastard do?

Cheetor: He made me worth something. Not some stupid young-bot who barely knew how to keep in line.

Hawk: It's a wash-program, Cheetor. You're still there, kid, I know it. Let me help you out of this.

Cheetor: *sighs* How many times do I have to tell you...

*Cheetor turns his blade horizontally. Suddenly, the bottom of the hilt explodes in a brilliant flash. A half-instant later, Hawk realizes that a second blade is extending from the weapon, just as blood red as the first.*

Cheetor: ...I am not...a _kid_!

*Hawk tries to shoot the blade from Cheetor's grip, but he is too fast, approaching Hawk and slicing the barrels off of Hawk's sub-cannons. He then makes to assault Hawk, but the warrior jet jumps up and out of the way. He flips forward, folding his body forward and reaching behind him for his blade hilts. He lands and turns around quick, igniting both arched blades and stopping Cheetor's attack.*

Hawk: *blade locking both sides of Cheetor's weapon.* Don't make me do this, dammit!

Cheetor: Oh, you honestly think I wouldn't? Besides, you good guys have a tendancy to be too easily caught off gaurd when it comes time to hurt your own frie--

*Hawk cuts him off, releasing one blade and forcing Cheetor to spin his weapon up. It opens Cheetor to an attack from below, and Hawk takes it. Again, Cheetor is too fast for Hawk to attack, and jets out of the way, barely. Hawk ignites his own jets and chases Cheetor across the floor. When Cheetor finally stops, Hawk slashes his blades against the other's. A frenzy of parries and strikes follows.*

*Hawk swings one blade high, the other sideways. Cheetor quickly parries the sideways swing, striking against the second hard. Cheetor spins his dual-blade forward, Hawk blocking the attack just above his head. Cheetor quickly counters by spinning his weapon backwards, placing the second blade on the offesive from below. Hawk again parries the shot with his other blade, countering with a sideways swing. Cheetor strikes back against the new attack, using the counter momentum to strike at Hawk's side. Hawk force blocks the attack, getting his second blade under him to block off Cheetor's counter-rotation attack.*

*Hawk strikes, Cheetor force-parries, counterstrikes. Hawk, rolls out of the way, swinging one blade around and against Cheetor. Cheetor blocks, but gets shoved back from the momentum. Cheetor rotates one blade side down, Hawk blocks in a cross-sword defense. Hawk swings sideways with both weapons. Cheetor isn't fast enough to fully block the shot, and the energy blades cleave Cheetors hilt down the middle. Sparks fly from the still-active hilt halves as Cheetor tries to regain his composure, but Hawk doesn't cease his attack. Quickly, Hawk slashes up with one of his blades, cutting into the side of Cheetor's stomach and up to the middle of his chest. Cheetor convulses as the energy from Hawk's blade interacts with the other's insides. Finally, Hawk withdraws the weapon, sparks flying from the disconnection. Cheetor drops to a heap on the floor*

Cheetor: Urrgh!... *tries to straighten out, but can't. Murmers* You---didn't...stall... I figured...you would have...had some--kind of pity. Some reason...second thoughts...

*Hawk doesn't answer.*

Cheetor: What...kind of...Maxim-al...programming--ungh!

Hawk: I'm not Maximal programmed, remember?

Cheetor: Right...Autobo--*coughs* But, I though...the same...program...

Hawk: Deleted. Long ago. All the wars I've been through--I wouldn't have survived as long as I did if it hadn't been.

Cheetor: Heh...*cringes*..ungh..you would...have---made, the perfect...Pr..ed'a...c-.. *infrasensors go out--optics go dim. Cheetor's body stops twitching*

Hawk: I didn't believe in the Decepticon cause. I don't believe in the Predacon cause. And, if you're a product of their thinking, then I never will either. *shuts down both arched blades, putting them into the holsters on his JET-pack. Quickly, Hawk leaves the room to search for the others still being held hostage*

****

*BACK OUTSIDE*

Wildfire: Rhinox, I have an idea on how to help Nightfox. *Wildfire and Rhinox duck as another shot bounces off what little cover they have.*

Rhinox: What is it?

Wildfire: I'll download a copy of my Phoenix protocol to Nightfox. I can alter the program enough that she won't be transformed into a phoenix.

Rhinox: Do you think it will work?

Wildfire: Don't know. Never tried it before.

Nightfox: ...is....dan...ous

Wildfire: It might be.

Nightfox: .....do it... *another blast of energy diffuses in front of them*

Primal: We're holding them back, but we're having a hard time knocking them down! *Skycat flies directly overhead as if on queue, towards the four new Predacon soldiers from behind them.*

Starise: That should cover us.

Wildfire: I'll need you to watch her vital signs. If I'm still connected and she's about to go off-line, warn me.

Rhinox: Okay. How much time do you need to make modifications.

Wildfire: I'll need a few moments. I'll try and hurry. *stares straight ahead as she internally programs her protocol according to the task at hand. A shot hits Starise in the arm*

Starise: Ungh! *falls to one knee. Rhinox gets up, picking up his chain guns, and fires at the nearby flying Terrorsaur*

Rhinox: *guns blazing* AAAAAUUUUUUGGGHHHH!!!! *a few of the rounds make contact, but Terrorsaur keeps himself in flight, retreating back to the single Predacon in front of the Maximals and the Darkseid.*

Wildfire: *almost monotonously* Program complete. *snaps out of it as Rhinox kneels next to her.* We're ready.

Rhinox: Let's do it...

Primal: Go as fast as you can. The forces in front of Darkseid are weak enough for us to punch through, but I'm not leaving Nightfox behind.

Wildfire: We're working on it...

****

*BACK INSIDE *

Spider Striker: We can't just stay here! Just because Blackbird ran off without us.

Catspaw: Don't think we have to... *closes optics. Ring on nearby table begins to float. It turns as the tip begins to glow, and a beam lances out, striking at one of Spider Striker's bonds. It fires off another, then another, until the last bonds holding both Catspaw and Spider Striker are broken.*

Spider Striker: *ring lands in his hand. Puts it on* Nice. How come you couldn't do that before?

Catspaw: Had to concentrate on healing myself. It took more energy than I thought it would, but now that I've had time to recover, my strength is back up.

Spider Striker: Good---- *before he can continue, Catspaw cloaks and walks out the doorway.* Hey wait! Oh, dammit! *sighs* All right, now what?

Voice: _Complete your mission..._

Spider Striker: Nuh-uh, don't start with me! If you're going to do something useful, help me find Darkbird so I can kick his tail! *ring lifts off of Spider Striker's finger. It shines a beam of light down the corridor and begins to float away* Hey! Wait for me! *runs to ring, picking it out of the air and putting it back on. Spider Striker follows the beam down the corridor.*

****

*OUTSIDE*

*More firepower streaks overhead as Primal and a wounded Starise try and hold off the approaching attackers. Skycat is still strafing at the rear troops.*

Rhinox: *watching Nightfox's status* Nightfox is getting weaker Wildfire.

Wildfire: I'm almost done. There's a lot of damage. The program needs to be made a little str... *gets pinged in the arm from behind.* Augh!

*Rhinox stands up, firing his chainguns at the rear attackers*

Rhinox: *gets back down and examines Wildfire* It's not bad...

Wildfire: Nigthfox! I'm fine--watch _Nightfox_!

Rhinox: She's falling. *Wildfire squints hard as Nightfox's vitals slip into the red.*

Wildfire: ...think....I......got it.... *Nightfox's vitals drop to zero--optics go out.*

Rhinox: Slag! *drops head* Too late. She's gone...

Wildfire: No, *opens optics. Looks down at status bar. Vitals still at zero, but corner LED indicator is lit* Stasis. She's in stasis-lock. Her body will begin to repair itself to the best of its ability. CR chamber would be faster, but this will work just the same.

Rhinox: *another boom from behind* Good. Let's get up and fight these Predacons off! *both stand up, firing their weapons to aid Primal and Starise...*

****

*IN THE DARKSEID*

*Blackbird is looking throughout the Pred base for Darkbird. He finally comes across a room with two huge doors and a small Undertaker symbol above them.*

Blackbird: Oh, this has to be the place.

*He steps back a few feet, then charges the door, going into a jump kick before getting too close, and knocks both the doors down. He looks around the darkened room only to find an empty throne. He ignites his energon saber and uses it as a light and begins to look around. He searches for a few mintues, but still can't find anything. Then, he hears a sound behind and when he turns around, he sees Darkbird, towering over him. Darkbird quickly slaps Blackbird in the face, knocking him down and causing him to drop his saber. Blackbird picks himself up, then runs at Darkbird and jumps, intent on tackling him. Unfortunately, Darkbird just grabs Blackbird by his neck, then slams him into the wall. Blackbird's body falls to the floor. He tries to get up, Darkbird quickly kicks him in the stomach, knocking onto his back.*

Darkbird: Did you really think you could stand against me? Alone?

Blackbird: Actually...I know I can!

*Blackbird then sweeps his legs to Darkbird's, trying to trip him and knock him down. Unfortunately, Darkbird only stumbles a bit, but doesn't fall down. However, that is all the time Blackbird needs. He gets up and begins punching Darkbird in the stomach. Unfortuantly, his attack doesn't seem to phase Darkbird much. Blackbird jumps up and spins around, slamming the heel of his foot into Darkbird's face, and finally bringing him down. Blackbird doesn't waste any time. He immediately begins to stomp on Darkbird's chest and face. After a about a minute, Darkbird is finally able to think clear enough to grab Blackbird's foot. He swings Blackbird over him and he lands face down on the metal floor beneath him. Darkbird stands, walks over to Blackbird, and picks him up by the back of his head. He then throws Blackbird across the room.

Blackbird shakes his head to try and clear it. He gets to his feet and notices Darkbird walking towards him. He runs at Darkbird agian, but this time jumps over him. Before Darkbird can turn around, Blackbird kicks him in the small of the back, then kicks him in the back of the knees, knocking Darkbird over for a second time. This time, Blackbird kneels down, grabbing the back of Darkbird's head and begins to punch him furiously in the face. After a few mintues, Darkbird grabs Blackbird's leg again, pulling it towards him and causing Blackbird to fall backwards. Darkbird stands up, grabbing Blackbird, carrying him across the room, then throwing him at a door. The door crashes down and Blackbird goes sailing into the main room. Darkbird walks into the room and over to Blackbird's body. He picks Blackbird up by the throat, lifts him above his head, then slams him onto the floor. Darkbird is about to do it again, when a salvo of rockets fly past his head. He turns to see who his attacker is.*

****

*THE BATTLE OUTSIDE*

* Skycat lands unnoticed behind one of the new Preds.

Skycat: Stealth mode. *She shimmers slightly and blends into the background, her twin quasar cannons armed and ready.* Stars I hope this works... *She finally manages to get a bead on the Pred, who is dodging shots from the other Maximals. Skycat fires, and the Pred is hit in the back and the head. He collapses blackened and smoking into stasis lock.*

Skycat: Alright! One down, three to go! Beast mode! *Skycat transforms to beast mode and launches herself into the air, dodging blasts from the other startled Preds.* Now let's see if I can distract 'em enough to let Primal an' the others to take 'em out! *She climbs high into the air, dodging blasts left and right, then spins around on her wingtip and dives at high speed towards one of the other Preds. He tries to fire on her, but she barrel-rolls out of the way, and continues straight towards the Pred...*

****

*IN THE MAIN ROOM OF THE DARKSEID*

Hawk: *shoulder rocket launchers open* That's about enough.

Darkbird: Hah! It's no where near enough! *fires optic beams at Hawk--dodges, rolling away and back to his feet. Reignites arched blades, both with a snap-hiss*

Hawk: I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting. I've fought all my life. I would like a chance to rest.

Darkbird: Ooh! Allow me! *fires optics again, this time stopping against Hawk's crossed blades, the impact forcing Hawk back a few steps. Hawk angles his weapons just right, and the beam travels back into Darkbird's stomach. The shot causes him to keel over, his oversized construct clanging loudly as it falls.*

Hawk: *going over to Blackbird* Get up, we have to finish him, now... *Darkbird's right hand unsheaths its claws, one of them piercing into Hawk's left leg.* **AUUGH!!** *instinctively brings both arched blades down on Darkbird's right hand, slicing off the claws and the three central fingers at the first knuckle. Sparks, as well as claws and fingers, fly everywhere. Hawk uses his good right leg to step himself back and away from Darkbird as the Predacon attempts to get back up. His bad left leg--a claw still imbedded in it--stumbles under his weight, and Hawk falls over. A disoreinted Blackbird tries to get up and assist Hawk.*

Blackbird: Come on...while he's still...we can take him...

Hawk: No. Get up and get out of here. Regroup. Let's go! *ignites jet-pack, lifting himself off the floor and hovering a meter off the ground.* Come on! *offers hand to Blackbird, but the other doesn't take it*

Blackbird: No way! Like you said, we have to finish him now!

Hawk: And, we will! But we have to fall back. *flies over to Blackbird and picks him up.* We have time, now let's go. *begins to fly away, when a blast hits him in the back just before making it down the corridor.* Aaugh! *drops Blackbird. Crashes into the floor and tumbles into the wall to the left of the doorway.*

Blackbird: Ow! That didn't work. *notes Darkbird getting closer.* Um, and our situation is improved...how?...

****

*IN ANOTHER PART OF THE DARKSEID*

*Spider Striker follows his ring's beam. The beam falls on what appears to be more hallway, but is revealed to be the invisible Catspaw*

Catspaw: *decloaking* Don't try to talk me out of it.

Spider Striker: I'm not going to. *ring's light goes out* I want to help. *holds up special gun* I'm hoping that this will beat him up pretty good.

Catspaw: But **I** will make the final blow.

Spider Striker: Can't make any promises.

*The two maximals turn the corner to find Darkbird standing over Blackbird, while Hawk is sprawled on the floor farther away. Catspaw gives a battle cry and charges*

Darkbird: *caught slightly off gaurd* Wha?

*Catspaw slashs at Darkbird repeatly, but the sword does nothing but cause sparks to fly*

Darkbird: Oh, just you two.

*Suddenly Catspaw's sword glows and she manages to stick the sword in his grion. Darkbird screams.*

Catspaw: Sister always loved that move.

Darkbird: Stupid b*tch!! *slaps Catspaw in the face and she goes flying. Catspaw lands on her feet. Darkbird pulls sword out of groin and breaks it in two*

Darkbird: Now, how to you intend to stop me?

Catspaw: Like this! *Catspaw lashes out her arms and Darkbird is pushed down by an unseen force. Darkbird recovers surprisingly fast and grabs Catspaw by the neck before she can react. He starts to squeeze .*

Darkbird: You shouldn't have run away. You could've been part of my ultimate victory.

Catspaw: Forgive me, sister! *goes into stasis lock*

Darkbird: Now, for the little spider person!* Spider Striker fires his weapon, but it doesn't even phase Darkbird*

Spider Striker: Uh-oh. Increase power!

Computer voice: Acknowledged. *Striker fires at Darkbird again, but the blast deflects off his chest almost hitting Striker.*

Spider Striker: Aw, come on!! Maximum power!! *pack starts a high-pitch hum and Spider Striker fires again. This time the blast forces Darkbird against the wall, dropping Catspaw. Darkbird falls over, and Striker runs toward Catspaw. Mistake. Striker's warning sense tells him that Darkbird is coming. He turns around and fires, but misses. Darkbird picks him up and strikes his remaining claw into the power pack, then throws Striker across the room*

Spider Striker: Oh, $h...! *Striker is cut off by the pack explosion, throwing him all the way down the corridor. He lands hard on his face. He's badly burned and wires are exposed.*

Spider Striker: Why...do I even...bo-the..r... *Spider Striker blacks out*

****

*MEANWHILE*

*Darkbird examines himself. He notices the explosion gave him some burn marks, and some shrapnel is lodged in his chest. He simply turns back to Blackbird like nothing happened. Darkbird bends down, grabs Blackbird by the throat and lifts him to eye level.*

Darkbird: I promised him that I would sacrifice you. And I will keep my word. *He presses a button on his chest and another Undertaker symbol begins to lower from the ceiling. While Darkbird watches the symbol lower, Blackbird suddenly wakes up and sees the situation. He kicks Darkbird in the chest and the unexpected attack causes Darkbird to drop him. Blackbird begins to punch Darkbird in the stomach, but is still having little effect on him. Darkbird simply picks Blackbird up and throws him across the room. When Blackbird recovers from being tossed, he notices a small piece of one of Darkbird's claws. He rolls on top of it, attacking like he's struggling to keep up, and secretly grabs the piece. He hides it in his hand and stands up. He turns around and faces Darkbird. For moment, the two simply stare at each other.*

Darkbird: You cannot defeat me. You are only delaying the inevitable.

Blackbird: Maybe. But I'm going to delay it as long as I can. *With that, Blackbird suddenly charges Darkbird and jumps into the air. Darkbird readies himself for another attempt to tackle him, but instead Blackbird uses his flight system to lose his speed. He quickly flips the claw piece in his hand and stabs into Darkbird's left optic.

Darkbird screams and stumbles back, pulling the shard out and clutching his optic in pain. Blackbird takes the opportunity to punch Darkbird square in the jaw. He continues his attack, punching and kicking in various pattens. Darkbird is barely phased by the assault. He stands at his maximum height, and punches down on Blackbird, hitting him right in the temple. Blackbird instantly passes out and falls to the ground. Darkbird grabs him by the leg and drags him over to the lowered Undertaker symbol, now touching the ground. He slams Blackbird on the back of it, then straps him down. He presses the button again and the symbol begins to lift up. Darkbird simply laughs as he watches this.*

Ice Kitt: Stop right there, Darkbird! *Darkbird turns around to see Ice Kitt, and a floating transparent Firesaber.*

Darkbird: You! I...know you...

Ice Kitt: Raven! We know you're in there! You killed my sisters! I'm going to make you pay! _Both_ of you.

Firesaber: You know, I'd listen to her. She's kinda mad.

Darkbird: Oh! Heheh! Me. I'm supposed to listen...to _her?_ *shakes head* How about _you_, listen to THIS! *fires from his remaining optic at Ice Kitt, who jumps out of the way. Darkbird sweeps the beam across Firesaber, but it does nothing.

Firesaber: Yipes! That just went right through me! Did you see that?

Ice Kitt: Of course it did--you're a _ghost_, remember?

Firesaber: Hmmm...I guess your... *interrupted as Darkbird fires another beam at Ice Kitt, causing her to dodge out of the way...*

Ice Kitt: That's it, not more Miss Nice kitty. *Ice Kitt unloads her 'really nice missle' and fires it at Darkbird.*

Firesaber: Oh that 'nice missle.'

Darkbird: You think that puny thing is going to hurt me?! *Missile impacts, and Darkbird gets thrown across the room.*

Ice Kitt: I think so!

Firesaber: He's not finshed yet! *A figure jumps out of Darkbirds' body. The figure looks like Unicron, only smaller.*

Firesaber&Ice Kitt: Raven!

Raven: How nice of you to drop in.

Ice Kitt: WHERE ARE THEY RAVEN!?!

Raven: Hmm. Aren't you a loud one.

Ice Kitt: Stop the small talk.

Raven: If you insist. *Raven shoots Ice Kitt, and she blacks out.*

Firesaber: Oh no!

*Raven smirks and holds out an orb.*

Firesaber: Uh-oh. That doesn't look to good for me! *Firesaber gets out of there as fast as he can.*

Ren: Raven fight me!

Raven: Ren! *Raven and Ren disperse beyond realspace, and seven ghosts jump into the room.*

Clawblade: I'm alive?

Cybershadow: No you're not. And she's not, and him, and also her..

Clawblade: I get it.

Firebolt: LOOK! *points to Ice Kitt, sprawled on the ground*

Ambush: It can't be...

Velvet: But it is...

Starflame: Blaze...

Skystalker: But not Blaze...

Firebolt: Firesaber where are you?

Firesaber: Right here. *Firesaber pops from the floor.*

Clawblade: AHHH!!! YOU'RE A GHOST!!!

Cybershadow: So are we.

Clawblade: Heh, oh yeah.

Firesaber: Not the way I what to spend the rest of my life.

Skystalker: Funny, but where is star-bot?

Firesaber: Umm...outside.

Cybershadow: Alone?

Firesaber: No with the Maximals

Skystalker: What's a Maximal?

Firesaber: The good guys.

Ambush: Then let's go get my twin.

Starflame: But they'll kill us.

Cybershadow: What could they do to us? We're already dead.

Starflame: True.

Ambush: Then let's go.

*All eight ghosts leave the room, and they forget all about Ice Kitt and leave her behind.*

Darkbird: *coming to, shaking head* Ow! What...the hell happened?! I feel, so different...

**********************

Please Read and Review, we've has so little of that. We'll even take flames, we need a good laugh.


	9. Nearing the End

****

*BACK OUTSIDE*

Primal: They're moving in on us! knock'em down! *firing repeatedly at the rear group along with Wildfire, while Rhinox and Starise shoot at Terrorsaur and the second Predacon in front of the Darkseid.*

Starise: These guys sure know how to dodge a fight! *Rhinox gets hit from behind, falling over.*

Wildfire: Rhinox! *shoots at one Predacon in particular, but having a hard time nailing him with her fireballs.* You okay there?

Rhinox: Hit me...in the arm. Can't use it. *Starise gets hit in the chest by two shots at the same time.*

Starise: Uungh!! *flies back and falls over.*

Wildfire: *Helping Starise up* How bad?

Starise: *brushing herself off* Not too bad. But I can't take too many more of those. *Sees Skycat barrelling straight towards one of the Preds.* What is she doing?! Is she nuts?!

Wildfire: She's providing a distraction. *Skycat swoops over the Pred's head, and he turns around to follow her with his weapon. Wildfire takes the opportunity to nail the Pred while his attention is on Skycat.*

Wildfire: See what I mean? *she smiles at Starise, who just shrugs, then grins.*

Starise: I still think Skycat's nuts.

Wildfire: She'd probably be the first to agree with you on that, actually. * Skycat flies back and lands beside Wildfire and Starise. She maximizes and grins at the other Maximals, then joins in on firing at the remaining Preds.*

Skycat: How's Nightfox?

Wildfire: She's in stasis-lock, but she's repairing herself. She should be okay.

Skycat: Hey! What's that?

Wildfire: The question is, what are _those_?

****

*AT THE REAR PREDACONS*

Skullcap: Huh? What is that? *fires at a transparent figure in front of them--shots travel right through*

Sharpwing: Whatever they are--shoot 'em! All of 'em! *Predacons begin to fire at transparent figures*

Clawblade: This is kinda fun!

Firesaber: Yeah! Too bad we couldn't be this invincible when we were alive!

Cybershadow: If being invincible means being dead, I'll pass, thanks.

Velvet: I don't think you have much of a choice on that one. *continue to get shot at, all lasers and plasma blasts flying through them all harmlessly*

****

*THE FRONT PREDACONS*

Terrorsaur: What is this?? A trick??

Recoil: Don't think it matters much. Let's kill 'em! *begins to fire at the ghosts in front of him, to no avail*

Ambush: That's it. Keep it coming. Maybe you'll get lucky an' one of those shots will enter the same dimension as me, eh? Then again, maybe not.

Starflame: Would you quit teasing them? It's mean!

Ambush: Well...so are they! Look at what they're trying to do!

Starflame: Oh yeah, huh...

Firebolt: This is boring! We can't even fight back!

****

*MAXIMAL GROUP*

Primal: Whoever they are, they're keeping them busy!

Wildfire: Think we should charge them all down?

Primal: Wildfire, Skycat, take down Terrorsaur and his trooper. The rest of you, follow me! *Primal, Starise, and Rhinox run after the group behind them while Wildfire and Skycat go after the Darkseid's last guards. Nightfox stays where she is, still recovering. Rhinox raises his only working arm, firing his chaingun. Primal and Starise join in, taking advantage of the Predacon's frenzy of firepower, aiming everywhere except for them.*

Starise: This should be easy! *fires at one Predacon. Most of her shots smack into the target, sending shrapnel everywhere and knocking him over. Rhinox's Chainguns strafe at another Predacon, tearing him up before dropping the majority of his body to the ground. The last Predacon notes the attack, turning and firing at the three. He begins to dodge the onslaught coming from them, aiming at Starise and firing. The shot hits her in the shoulder, nearly severing her right arm and dropping her to the ground. Primal's point cannons and Rhinox's chaingun level on the Predacon, tagging him at the same time. Debris flies everywhere as his limbs are torn from his body, shrapnel raining in the air around him like confetti.*

****

*IN FRONT OF THE DARKSEID*

*Terrorsaur and Recoil are still trying to bring down the ghosts in front of them, when a fireball hits and surrounds Recoil. The fire disperses, and Recoil's charred body drops. Terrorsaur turns to see two female Maximals approaching. Before he can transform and take to the air, a blast of plasma energy hits him in the chest. Not doing any real damage, it distracts him long enough for the pheonix Maximal to build up a fireball, bigger than the first. She throws it at Terrorsaur, and he has no time to react...*

****

*WITHIN THE DARKSEID*

*As Blackbird begins to wake up, he notices he is on another Undertaker symbol, high above the floor of the main room. He looks down and notices Darkbird standing over the bodies of his friends, and laughing as he looks up at him*

Darkbird: Your friends sure didn't prove to be much of a match. Not surprising.

Blackbird: I'm gonna kill you! I'll start with that remaining optic, and I'll jam it up your...*pulls at the bonds with all of his might, accomplishing nothing.*

Darkbird: *simply staring up at Blackbird* Let's hurry up and get this over with. As much as I'd like to see you suffer, I have to hurry...

Hawk: *from behind* Quite right. You probably should hurry.

Darkbird: *turns around* You!! Don't you stay dead?!

Hawk: *battered, holding up arched blades* Not my fault. You're just bad at killing me. I've never seen you follow through. It's bad decisions like that which keep you down. And it's the final reason why you will never be a great leader. And nowhere near a God.

Darkbird: Well, why don't you just come over here and finish me off. If you think you can, little man.

*Hawk preps himself like he is going to charge. At the last instant, he angles his body sharply up, firing his shoulder-mounted rockets. Darkbird reacts instinctively, firing his optic beam into Hawk's chest and knocking him down. The rockets travel up towards Blackbird, blowing off the bonds around his arms. Blackbird takes his queue and jumps off the symbol. He angles his fall and lands right on top of Darkbird, planting his foot right on Darkbird's face. Darkbird falls to the ground and Blackbird trips and slides across the floor. He notices the tip of Catspaw's sword and picks it up. Before he can get up, he senses Darkbird standing over him. He spins around quickly, jumps up and plunges the sword tip into Darkbird's chest, just barely touching his spark. Darkbird stumbles back, clutching the sword tip. Before he can pull it out, Blackbird begins to attack him agian, punching and kicking. Blackbird finally jumps up and kicks Darkbird across the face, knocking him down. Blackbird walks on top of Darkbird's chest as the Predacon struggles to get up. Blackbird puts his foot on Darkbird's chest to keep him down.*

Blackbird: "Tonight my friend, you...will..."

*Blackbird raises his foot in the air and posi\tions it right above the sword tip.*

Blackbird: "...DIE"!!!!!

*Blackbird quickly brings his foot down on the sword piece and slams it into Darkbird's spark. Darkbird let's out a blood curdling scream. His whole body begins to spark, and his chest suddenly erupts open from a huge wave of spark energy, sending Blackbird flying across the room. When it is finished, Darkbird's body is completely still, as is the rest of the room. Blackbird begins to come to. He stands up and sees the condition Darkbird's body is in.*

Blackbird: Whoa. I didn't think losing a spark could be that violent. Well, now that that's over, what do I do?

****

*OUTSIDE*

*Wildfire and Skycat, watching Terrorsaur roast after dropping to his knees*

Wildfire: Not bad teamwork, if I might say.

Skycat: Not bad at all.

Ambush: *appearing* Yeah! Wish I coulda done that.

*both Maximals turn to the ghosts next to them*

Wildfire: Wow. Things just got interesting!

Skycat: You can say that again. Who are you guys?

Ambush: We're um... Ren's children.

Wildfire: Oh, you're the others that Ice Kitt was telling us about.

Starflame: Who's Ice Kitt?

Skycat: What did she say her name was,... oh yeah, Blue Blaze.

Cybershardow: Oh no! We forgot about Blue Blaze!

*Suddenly, Darksied is rocked by an explosion.*

Wildfire: What was that?

Skycat: I don't know, but I'm going to find out.

*Skycat flies into Darksied.*

Wildfire: *hits commlink* Optimus, Skycat and I are going to check out what that explosion was.

Optimus: _Understood. And our friends?_

Wildfire: Friends of Ice Kitt's. Starise probably knows them.

Optimus: _Ok then, we'll watch your exit. Optimus out._

Velvet: Starise is here?

Ambush: Where is she?

Wildfire: *shuts down commlink* Optimus will bring her and the others up to the entrance here. I have to go catch up to Skycat, before she gets herself into trouble. *Wildfire flies into Darksied after Skycat.*

Wildfire: Skycat where are you?

Skycat: Just around the corner.

Wildfire: Why did you stop?

Blackbird: Because she found me.

Wildfire: Blackbird!!! Are you ok?

Blackbird: Yep, and I got rid of that clone once and for all!

Wildfire: Good. You look like you're injured, you should probably go and wait with Optimus and the others.

Blackbird: Where are they?

Wildfire: Just outside. They're guarding our escape route.

Blackbird: Gotcha.

Skycat: Now what?

Wildfire: *taking to the air again* We find Cheetor, Striker, and Catspaw, if she's here. *Skycat jumps in the air and follows Wildfire in search of their lost comrades.*

*Catspaw walks through the darkness*

Catspaw: Where am I? Could this be...? *Suddenly a spark flies in front of Catspaw. After floating in mid air for about a minute, form of Catsclaw appears that looks like pure light.*

Catsclaw: Hi, sis!

Catspaw: Claw? Primus! Is this the Matrix?

Catsclaw And they say I'm crazy. No, you're just in stasis lock. Darkbird is dead.

Catspaw: I didn't avenge you. I'm sorry.

Catsclaw: Don't worry about! When I went down, I was in battle! I couldn't have been happier! 'Sides, Blackbird killed the bastard with part of your sword. You did play a part in it. It was probably still energized. *The cat sisters hear Wildfire's voice calling Catspaw.*

Wildfire: _Catspaw! **CATSPAW**! Come on! Not you, too!_

Catsclaw: Looks like it's time to go. I'll miss you sis. Don't worry, I still watch over you. I'll haunt anyone who touches you! *laughs and rubs hands together* I'm going to have some real fun with Striker!

Catspaw: *chuckles* Go easy on him. *Catspaw walks over to her sister and they give one last embrace* (crying) Give my regards to mother. And father.

Catsclaw: I will. And Dad wanted me to tell you something.

Catspaw: What?

Catsclaw: He's proud of you. Very proud. *the two sisters let go of each other and Catsclaw starts to fade*

*Catspaw awakens and sees Skycat and Wildfire standing over her*

Catspaw: Hello.

Wildfire: Thank Primus. Are you alright?

Catspaw: *stands up* A few hours in the CR chamber and a healing ceremony will fix everything. Where's Striker?

Wildfire: You mean you don't know?

Catspaw: I passed out right before he attacked.

Wildfire: We better find him then. *They all run down one of the corridors. Suddenly, the whole corridor shakes hard.*

Wildfire: What in?...

Skycat: What else could be happening?

*A section of the corridor blows out, shrapnel and pieces of bulkhead flying everywhere. A dark figure, five times taller than the the Maximals, lands with a clang-thud on the corridor floor*

Wildfire: Darkstorm! *Darkstorm fires down the corridor at them. All three get out of the way as best they can down the narrow corridor, each of them feeling the heat of the plasma blast as it flies by.*

Wildfire: We can't stay here! That thing will incinerate us in one shot!

Spider Striker: Not if I can stop him! *Darkstorm turns to see Spider Striker down the corridor, carrying two small round objects.* Catch! *Spider Striker throws one at Darkstorm. It hits his arm as he brings it in front of him. The bomb explodes, tearing at some of the armor on his arm and knocking him down.*

Wildfire: Yes!! Get 'im, Spider Striker! *before Spider Striker can throw another one, Darkstorm's head cannons come down and aim at him, firing multiple rounds an instant later. The shots peg Spider Striker all around his body , knocking him down at an intersection corridor. Spider Striker drops the other two bombs he was carrying, one rather harshely.*

Wildfire: No! *throws a fireball at Darkstorm. When it hits, it disperses harmlessly.*

Spider Striker: *noting dropped bombs* Uh-oh. *tries to leap out of the way. Darkstorm looks up, punching through the ceiling and jumping into the next level.*

****

BOOOOM!!

*smokes clears, and Wildfire stands up.*

Wildfire: Spider Striker!! *no answer.*

Skycat: *getting up* I'm sorry, but we have to stop Darkstorm. No telling what he's after, but it's got to be big.

Wildfire: To hell with it! Don't you get it?!! We can't stop him with the firepower we have! And now...

Skycat: Maybe not with our firepower. But...

Wildfire: *in turmoil* But, what?!

Skycat: The ship. Self-destruct. It would do the trick.

Catspaw: But, we'd have to make sure Darkstorm was still inside.

Skycat: It's a risk, but we have to try. There's no other choice. We'll have to get to the main command room to set it off.

Wildfire: *shaking her head* No. We...we can do it from the engine room. *runs down other end of corridor* Follow me.

**********************

Please Read and Review, we've has so little of that. We'll even take flames, we need a good laugh.


	10. One Big Blast!

****

*AFTER THEY LEAVE*

*Spider Striker sits up and shakes his head*

Spider Striker: "Wow! Whatta bang!" Wait, did I use that line alredy? Ah, who cares! *Striker looks and himself and notices that he's torn up even worse.*

Spider Striker: Well, ain't that just dandy! *stands up, and thinks* _Darkstorm is obviously after something. My bombs work, but I'm still not much of a match for him...I know!_ *Starts to attach bombs to wall. When he's emptied his subspace pocket of all 150, he laughs evily* I'll blow up the ship!! Computers; set timer for, let's see, 7 minutes.

All bombs: Acknowleged.

Spider Striker: Talking bombs. What the hell was I thinking?

Bombs: 6 minutes, 55 seconds until explosion.

Spider Striker: Oh, $h!t! I forgot about Wildfire and the others! They'll be looking for Cheetor and Hawk still! Computers: abort!!!

Bombs: Unrecognized command.

Spider Striker: What? I forgot to program a shut down command!

Bombs: 6 minutes, 32 seconds remaining.

Spider Striker: Increase time to 10 minutes! Authorization: striker-scarlet Alex.65!!

Bombs: Command recognized.

Spider Striker: whew! I hope that's enough time. And now, I run like hell! *Spider Striker runs in the direction of the exit*

****

*ELSEWHERE IN THE DARKSEID*

*Skycat and Catspaw follow Wildfire through the Darkseid's blackened corridors. Eventually they reach the ship's main engine room.*

Wildfire: Here we are.

Catspaw: What do we do now?

Skycat: Not we. Me. *Skycat moves over to the main engine's control console, and starts typing.* I'm gonna rig this baby to blow itself to kingdom come. Wildfire, you'd better see if you and Catspaw can find SS anywhere. I think Hawk's still in here somewhere too. See if you can find 'em, then haul your keisters away from here as far and fast as possible. *Skycat grins wickedly* This baby's gonna make one mighty big boom when she goes up.

Wildfire: But what about you? Will you have enough time to get clear?

Skycat: 'Course I will. I may be nuts, but I'm not suicidal. Now you two had better get going. When I've finished here, we'll have about five minutes to bail. *Wildfire and Catspaw start to leave*

Wildfire: Skycat?

Skycat: Yeah?

Wildfire: Good luck.

Skycat: You too. *Wildfire and Catspaw leave the engine room on their search and rescue mission, and Skycat continues her work.*

****

*ELSEWHERE*

*Darkstorm runs into the main command room. A dead Darkbird is sprawled across the floor, his chest blown open from the inside*

Darkstorm: A fate worthy of one such as Darkbird. Like so many others I've seen. Two-dimensional thinking--never looking ahead to the future and its myriad of possibilities. And so, he was beaten. But, something else was there. Another presence. Who--or what--was it? A powerful presence, no doubt. The answers lie in his core processor. With it, I'll have my answers. And, as I am in this time period, on this primorial planet, I shall not be bothered by the pestilence of the Autobots or the Maximals. Left alone to discover what I will, for my own personal evolution.

Our society is currently in shambles. Even had it remained under Decepticon rule after the Great War--and all the feeble wars following--it would still not meet the standards of the society it could have been. But...*walks over to Darkbird's body* ...within this being, was a power beyond even me. It's own knowledge frozen in dead datatracks. To uncover that knowledge, a power beyond anything ever conceived on Cybertron...the wisest of Autobot, Decepticon, Maximal and Predacon combined would not exceed it. *bends down to Darkbird's cranium.* No weapon could ever match that of pure knowledge. *pulls out small energon dagger.* And, I will have it. *hears sounds from behind him. Wastes no time in tearing open the back of Darkbird's cranium and wrenching out the core processor. Quickly, he turns around.*

Hawk: *comes from behind a torn up bulkhead, one arched blade in hand* I...can't let you have that...

Darkstorm: I understand. But, you can't stop me either. My society will come to pass.

Hawk: *limping forward* It...will take you eons...before anyone follows you...

Darkstorm: I can wait. I have for so long. It won't matter to me either way. My ultimate goal will be achieved.

Hawk: *holding blade in front of him, stumbling* You're...too twisted... No one...

Darkstorm: People will. Simply because, they will evolove as I will. Given time.

Hawk: You...have...no more...time...

Darkstorm: I do believe, *raises blaster* you have that backwards...

****

*DOWN ONE OF THE DARKSEID'S CORRIDORS*

*Spider Striker is searching for a way out of the Darkseid when he gets lost*

Spider Striker: Great! No wonder I never got my driver's license!

Wildfire: *from around corridor* Striker? That you?

Spider Striker: Wildfire? Yeah I'm over here!! *Wildfire and Catspaw come out from around the corner*

Catspaw: Thank Primus! We're trying to find a way out.

Spider Striker: So am I.

Wildfire: We were hoping to find Hawk too, but we're running out of time.

Spider Striker: Tell me about it. I figure we have another seven minutes or so.

Wildfire: Seven?! I don't think we have more than two minutes!

Skycat: *from commlink* _Two m-nutes, fourtee- seconds t- be exact._

Wildfire: *presses commlink* Skycat!

Spider Striker: Waitwaitwaitwait--wait! Two minutes? From what?

Catspaw: Skycat set the ship to self-destruct. I guess it is timed at this point.

Wildfire: *to commlink* Are you on your way out?

Skycat: _Not yet, but I --ll be. In about fifteen seconds, the ener-y build-up will b- too much t- let transmi--ns get thr---. Have you f--nd Hawk y--?_

Wildfire: Negative. But we have found Spider Striker.

Skycat: _All r-ght, concen---t- on g-ttin- o-t in ti--. Do whateve- y-- hav-....--do....--ut do i....s--...._*static*

Wildfire: Skycat? *presses commlink again* Skycat, you there?

****

*IN THE ENGINE ROOM*

Skycat: *to commlink* All right, concentrate on getting out in time. Do whatever you have to do, but do it soon. *The commlink just hisses static in reply.* Crud! I just hope they can make it out...Speaking of which, I oughta start hauling my tail outta here too! Beast mode! * She transforms and starts running through the Darkseid's dimly-lit corridors, trying to remember the way out.*

****

*DOWN ANOTHER CORRIDOR*

Spider Striker: Um...we're going to have a problem.

Catspaw: How so?

Spider Striker: You remember those bombs I made? The ones that were able to tear at Darkstorm's armor?

Wildfire: Let me guess. You set them up.

Spider Striker: Yeah. But, I set them up for ten minutes. Of course, that was, what, six minutes ago. If the self destruct goes off...

Wildfire: We can figure that one out. Exactly how many bombs did you set up?

Spider Striker: Oh, about 150.

Catspaw & Wildfire: WHAT?!?!

Spider Striker: Yeah, that's alot, but I wanted to blow up the base and make sure it took Darkstorm and Darkbird with it.

Wildfire: As well as Hawk and Skycat if they don't get out in time.

Catspaw: And if _we_ don't get out in time, it'll be that much worse.

Spider Striker: Uh-oh. Well, at least we'll get some real nice fire works.

Wildfire: Well, let's have some pre-fireworks to warm up with before the whole party starts. Anyone know any weak points on this crate?

Catspaw: I am aware of none.

Wildfire: Great. Guess we'll just have to improvise. *begins to form a fireball, then looks up.* Ceiling is the most likely candidate. Everyone, stand back. *Throws fireball at ceiling. Fireball tears through the ceiling of the first two upper decks before dispersing.*

Catspaw: Not bad. *All three jump up to the second deck.* Think you can do that again?

Wildfire: Let me...build up some more energy...

Spider Striker: Huh?! We've got, like, a minute left!

Catspaw: We're close to the outside of the base.

Wildfire: How can you...tell?

Catspaw: I don't know. I just...feel the outside. *stares at bulkhead to her left* I want to try something.

Spider Striker: What?

Catspaw: Teleportation.

Wildfire: How?

Catspaw: I learned the technique through the forbidden text.

Spider Striker: Ever try it before.

Catspaw: No. But this bulkhead is too thick to blast or cut through. I don't believe we have any choice.

Spider Striker: Just checking. Well, one thing's for sure, this will be very interesting.

Catspaw: Everyone, get close. *Wildfire and Spider Striker get close to Catspaw.* Here it goes...

****

*ELSEWHERE*

Skycat: Oh great. Trust me ta get lost when the whole place is about to go kablooey, and only half a minute left! *She keeps running, then notices that there is light coming through a crack in one of the walls.* The outer hull! Least, I hope it is...oh well, as I always say, when in doubt...*she maximizes and pulls out her quasar cannons*...blast everything! *Skycat blows a hole in the side of the ship, revealing the outside terrain.* All right! Custom-made exit!

*Skycat transforms back to beast mode, and starts to jumps out, just as the corridor behind her begins glowing bright white...

****

*IN THE MAIN COMMAND ROOM*

*The command room jolts extremelty hard, knocking Hawk to the floor, and putting Darkstorm sligthly off balance. The Decepticon looks around the room, noting the smaller corridors beginning to light up from farther down the way. The room is still shaking, making it difficult for Darkstrom to keep his balance without restepping. Darkstorm looks to the top of the command room, aiming his weapon up to blast through and escape. Fire pours through the upper deck corridors, too quickly for Darkstorm to escape it as it engulfs him--causing minor damage to his construct. Then, the whole room begins to glow a bright white--first directly from the corridors, then from all around.*

Darkstorm: *lowering his weapon* Clever. *The room brightens more, still shaking around him.* How very clever...

*Quickly, everything goes white...*

****

*OUTSIDE*

*Primal and the others are returning back to the Maximal base for repairs after the battle outside the Darkseid.*

Blackbird: I wonder what Wildfire, Catspaw and Skycat are up to?

Primal: I have no idea. *He frowns a bit.* I just hope that they don't run into Darkstorm.

Rhinox: Don't worry, Optimus. They've probably got something planned, or else they wouldn't have gone in.

Blackbird: *grins* Not having a plan wouldn't worry Skycat much! ' Specially since all her 'plans' usually involve something exploding big time! *Just then, a blindingly bright white light flashes in the sky, and then an audio-shattering explosion is heard from the direction of the Darkseid. The ground trembles and shakes, and the Maximals all look at each other in shock.*

Primal: *dryly to Blackbird* You weren't joking about Skycat's 'plans,' were you? I just hope that everyone got clear in time.

*As the Maximals stare towards the last location of the Darkseid, a small field of white energy starts to form in the center of them. The field slowly starts to change form. Finally, it morphs into the form of Catspaw and Wildfire.*

Primal: Catspaw!

Catspaw: Greetings 'Uncle!'

Wildfire: How's Nightfox doing?

Rhinox: She's healing fine. She'll be back to normal in about a day.

Blackbird: Hey! Where's Alex?

Wildfire: Alex? Oh, slag! Where's Striker?

Blackbird: "That's what I said!"

Catspaw: I don't know. He should be here. He was with us...his ring.

Wildfire: What about it?

Catspaw: It gives off high amounts of energy. It most likely interfered with the teleportation.

*There is a bright flash in the air and someone screaming can be heard coming from above.*

Screaming: Son of a b*************tch!!!!!! *Spider Striker lands flat on his face from at least 30 feet up.*

Spider Striker (in small pathetic voice): ow.

Blackbird: He's okay!

*Wildfire goes over to Spider Striker and helps him up.*

Wildfire: You okay, SS?

Spider Striker: Yeah, I'll live. *Looks around* Hey, where's Skycat?

Primal: You mean she wasn't with you?

Wildfire: No, she wasn't... *looks worried* We'd better look for her, just in case...

Catspaw: *concerned* You don't think...

Primal: Lets hope not. *Optimus and Wildfire, the only uninjured flyers, take to the sky to look for the missing Skycat. The others keep on going back to base.*

*Wildfire and Optimus fly towards the Darkseid - or at least where it used to be. There's only a giant smoking crater, with twisted, half-melted pieces of metal scattered about the landscape. They scan the area, looking for any signs of life. Wildfire's optics are suddenly caught by a movement at one edge of the crater.*

Wildfire: Optimus! Down there! *They fly down to find Skycat groggily trying to get to her feet. The two are shocked at her battered condition. Skycat's wings are burnt almost to a crisp, and she is charred and covered with cuts and gashes that slowly leak mech-fluid.*

Primal: *shocked* By the Matrix...Skycat! *Skycat finally manages to get to her feet, swaying slightly. Her eyes are rather cross-eyed, and slightly unfocused. She finally notices the two bots in front of her.*

Skycat: *groggily* Oh...hiya Optimus, Wildfire. Didn't hear ya there. *She snorts derisively.* Heck, can't hear anything at the moment...that explosion must've knocked out my audio receptors... *She shakes her head* Man, what a blast! Always wondered what a cannonball feels like, an' now I know! *She chuckles, then winces in pain.* Huh, bein' blown sky-high is not near the top of my list of fun things ta do... *Skycat still can't hear anything. Wildfire and Optimus look at each other.*

Wildfire: *murmurs* Sounds like Skycat's been knocked even sillier than usual.

Primal: Given her current condition, I'm surprised she's still standing. *Skycat suddenly speaks up.*

Skycat: Well, I'm glad to see that you got out in time, Wildfire. Are Catspaw and SS okay? *Wildfire nods, and Skycat looks relieved.* That's good. *Her voice, though still groggy, suddenly becomes more serious.* Did Hawk get out?

Primal: *shakes head, posture drops* We didn't see him.

Skycat: Optimus...I'm...sorry. We just couldn't find Hawk in time. We had to blow the Darkseid to get rid of Darkstorm, but...it shouldn't have made such a big explosion...I can't understand why it went up so strongly... 

*Skycat sighs, then her injuries finally catch up with her, and her legs give way as she collapses to the ground, unconcious. Optimus quickly picks her up, and they head back to the base at full speed.*

Wildfire: Do you think she'll be okay?

Primal: *sighs* I don't know...

****

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

*Primal and Wildfire along with everyone else arrive back at the base. Primal places Skycat in the CR chamber.*

Spider Striker: What happened?

Primal: She didn't make it out in time. Her hearing is gone and we don't know if she'll get it back. What I want to know is why she said the explosion shouldn't have been that powerful.

Spider Striker: Uh-oh.

Primal: What?

Spider Striker: You see, I made these bombs that were supposed to be strong enough to damage Darkstorm...

Primal: *angry* And you set them up to blow up the base? How many?!

Spider Striker: 150, sir.

*Primal punches the cave wall and leans close to Spider Striker*

Primal: 150 bombs. Were you afraid they weren't _enough_ to damage Darkstorm....

Spider Striker: I didn't know that Skycat was in the engine room....

Primal: I understand that you were trying to help, Striker, but we don't know if Skycat's going to make it at all!

Spider Striker: WHAT? You just said her hearing...

Primal: Just get out.

Spider Striker: What?

Primal: You're confined to quarters for acting irresponsibly.

Wildfire: But, Optimus! He didn't know!

Spider Striker: It's okay, Wildfire. He's right. I should've known better. Silly me. I tried to do something right for once in my life, and I may have killed a friend. One of quite a few that died tonight. *Spider Striker turns and walks out of the command room.*

Wildfire: Don't you think you were a little rough on him?

Primal: As a matter of fact, I don't. You realize Skycat's condition as well as I do. And how many others are dead now?

Wildfire: I know we've suffered a lot today. But, it wasn't all Spi...

Primal: *glaring* B'Boom. Siege. Silverbolt. Jubilee. *Wildfire winces as her old name is used. Optimus shakes his head* Catsclaw. Cheetor. Rattrap. Hawk. Skycat was almost next. It's one thing to die in the line of duty. But, it's another to die because of someone's miscalculation. Especially when they're on the same side.

Wildfire: *Surrenders* At least, maybe now, the Beast Wars are finally over. We can go home.

Primal: If we could find a way to _get_ home. Besides, we still have to find out what happened to Megatron and his bunch. *looks at Wildfire* Get some rest.

Wildfire: I'm all ri...

Primal: I mean it. Rest. That's an order.

*Wildfire sighs, then heads to the barracks section in the mountain, as her own quarters were back on her now-dismantled base.*

Primal: I just don't know what to do.

Ice Kitt: Maybe you should take a rest.

Primal: *turns around* Ice Kitt?! But you were in the Predacon base when it exp--

Ice Kitt: I know.

Primal: You're a mess!

Ice Kitt: I'm fine.

Primal: You sure don't look it.

Ice Kitt: *examines herself* You're right I'm not. Ahh! *Ice Kitt starts to glow.*

Primal: Ice Kitt!?

Ice Kitt: *Ice Kitt stops glowing and stands up.* Now I'm fine.

Primal: What in...may I ask what that was?

Ice Kitt: Self healing thingy.

Primal: Why didn't you use it when you were in the CR chamber?

Ice Kitt: Don't look at me, I'm new in this body. So, where's Starise?

Primal: In chamber two. She took some nasty hits, but she'll recover. *looks to CR chamber one.* But, right now, there's another I'm worried about.

Ice Kitt: Ah. Skycat, eh?

Primal: *looks over at Ice Kitt, browplate raised* How did you know?

Ice Kitt: I sort of...saw it. Don't ask how.

Primal: *shakes head* All right. I won't. Now, do you care to explain to me how you got back here?

Ice Kitt: It's a long story, you sure?

Primal: Yes, I'm sure.

Ice Kitt: Well, just before the base exploded, I was teleported out of it.

Primal: Teleported? Where?

Ice Kitt: To the Matrix.

Primal: *shocked* The Matrix?! How are you capable of...*blinks optics hard, shakes head* Never mind. You said you were teleported out, and not that _you_ teleported out. Was it someone...from the Matrix who got you out of there?

Ice Kitt: Yes. Primus needed to talk to me.

Primal: May I ask why?

Ice Kitt: Sorry, I...can't tell you.

Primal: *narrows optics* Why not?

Ice Kitt: Because it's classified.

Primal: *sighs.* I guess there won't be too many answers for anything tonight.

Ice Kitt: Look, um, I need some sleep. Is there an extra room?

Primal: *staring at nothing in particular on the floor* Yes there is. Just down the main hall.

Ice Kitt: I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. Believe me, I know how you feel, I lost amost everyone I ever loved, and all I have left now is Starise. *Ice Kitt turns and walks out of the room leaving Primal to think*

Primal: *straightens out* Too many losses. *looks at Skycat's CR chamber* We can't afford anymore. *turns and walks to the _promenade_*

****

*ELSEWHERE*

Wildfire: *walking towards rec room* _Man, what a day. I'm tired as hell, but I know I'm not going to sleep a wink._ *rec room doors open, Wildfire walks through* _Well, Primal did mention Jubilee being killed, which means he doesn't know my secret. Besides Spider Striker and Blackbird, the only ones who KNOW are now dead._ *lies down on one of the recharge cots* _I wish there was something I could do. I wish there were some way to just...erase it all..._ *shuts eyes* _It never is easy. And I have a feeling that even though the fighting is over, we're just beginning..._

****

*EPILOGUE*

*At the crater marking the site of the destroyed Darkseid, a figure walks through the center towards the far end. Very little debris is left, though some shards of metal still lie around. The self-destruction had caused the ship's structure to super heat, and most of the crater's rim is covered in a metallic molt. The figure walks to a piece of metal, picking it up. The right side of Darkbird's face and seperated lower jaw--welded into the large piece of metal--protrudes from the panel, frozen in a twisted expression of agonizing pain. The figure rotates the panel slightly, studying the face in remorse.*

Figure: Alas, poor Darkbird. Such potential. Yet, in the end, you failed to accomplish the most important goal. Blackbird is still alive. Of course, this is most likely due to your greatest flaw. You're not really me.

*Darkbird studies his dead twin's face, frozen into the piece of metal, then finally lets it slip out of his fingers to fall to the ground. He looks around the crater again, in partial thought.*

Darkbird: At least there is some good news out of this. It proves my cloning technique has been finalized, and is quite stable. And, Cheetor's reprogrammed status remained unchanged to his very end. With this information, I can accurately create my own army. A battalion of Darkbirds--it's such an appealing thought. Soon, I'll have my revenge! Bwahahahahahaha! HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

****

*DUN-DUNNN!!*

-BEAST WARS, CLOSING CREDITS- (which includes the names: Pun, Wildfire, Ice Kitt, Blackbird, Spider Striker, and Skycat)

**********************

Please Read and Review, we've has so little of that. We'll even take flames, we need a good laugh.


End file.
